It's All Just SSDD
by wondertross
Summary: Okay, so I suppose this would qualify as my take on Season 3, had there been one. Max is trying to run TC, defeat the Familiars and deal with life...MA eventually
1. Just Like Cujo

Title:

A/N: Damn it all to hell, and the DA plot bunnies have started bouncing again. Note, this scenario popped into my head last night…I have no idea where it's going, but I'll try to

make it fun.

Disclaimer: I wish I could be that brilliant and own them.

(--)

"Alec!" An irritated cry could be heard ringing through the halls of an old, dilapidated building.

In another room not far away, a gold-green eyed transgenic sat up suddenly, his booted feet thumping heavily onto the floor as he was suddenly and most rudely roused from his cat nap. He grumbled to himself, running a hand through dark blonde hair. He could learn to hate that sound. The chair he'd been slouched in groaned a small protest as he rose.

Alec McDowell, X5-494 to some, begrudgingly left the small, damp room he'd claimed as his own. Not that anyone had fought him for it really, what with half a dozen other tiny, cramped, moldy, rodent infested rooms to be had on that floor alone. He ambled down the hallway to TC's headquarters. _Right, headquarters,_ Alec thought with a rueful shake of his head. A couple of transhumans sitting behind roughly a handful of salvaged computer monitors did not a stellar base of operation make.

Dix smiled at him when he entered and gave a little wave. Alec waved back. He didn't think he'd seen Dix outside of HQ even once since he'd not-so-intentionally moved in. But Alec didn't stop to ponder the thought, he was looking for the source of his grating wake up call. It didn't take long to find her either. He just had to look for the largest, angry crowd.

Max stood amidst a rather sizeable group of people, some transhumans, some X-series, and one particularly scruffy ordinary that was fast becoming the bane of Alec's existence. He scowled, rotating his still healing shoulder. _Rescued by an ordinary,_ he thought bitterly, recalling the incident at Jam Pony that had happened three days prior. _I'm never going to live that down. _The incident had spread like wildfire, fodder for jokes and barbs that had almost immediately worn thin on Alec's temper.

"What's the deal Maxie?" he asked with false brightness, edging his way past an obviously pissed off combat model. Dark eyes met hazel in a glower, though for once he didn't think her irritation was directed at him. Three days ago, when the children of Manticore had been preparing for a larger than life 'escape and evade' op out of TC, Max had called them back. Her words had stirred their pride and most inhabitants of TC had chosen to stay and make what they could of their shattered world. But that was before.

Three days later stubborn transgenic pride was starting to wear thin. Now not only were there angry protestors outside Terminal City's gates, but what seemed to many to be nearly all the Sector Cops in Seattle. Dix and Luke had even intercepted some com chatter indicating TC might soon become a military matter. The Manticoreans might not have been born to freedom, but Alec figured that just meant they appreciated it more than most. Besides, they were soldiers, and any good soldier looking out from the perimeter would make the smart call and make a tactical retreat.

Inspired words aside, if TC was to become the 'freak nation', they needed a clear chain of command. Max, for all her natural born leadership qualities, had more than one strike against her already. Max was an outsider. She was an 09'er, a member of a platoon they'd been taught to hate for years. The irony of Max telling anyone not to run when the going got tough wasn't lost on many. Alec didn't even really think it was lost on Max.

The fact that White's Familiar breeding cult had a proverbial target painted on her forehead was Max's second strike. Ever since those weird runes had started appearing on her skin people in TC had been asking questions. Alec knew many were of the mind that if White wanted Max that badly, then maybe the smart place to be was as far from Max as possible.

_Three strikes and you're out Max, _he thought, using the baseball metaphor he'd been taught in Common Verbal Usage. It didn't really matter that he'd never seen an actual game, the saying still applied.

Still, Max had a skill set that not many of the Manticore alums were privy to. She'd been outside a long time, and that counted for something now. She knew how to blend in, had connections with Ordinaries that could be of help. And she'd played 'escape and evade' with Colonel Lydecker for years and come out the victor, which everyone knew was no mean feat. She also had the transhumans, Joshua, and a somewhat reluctant Mole in her corner, something no other of the X-series had yet managed.

Alec had no doubts that Max could run TC effectively; perhaps even begin to work on public sentiment for the transgenics. The fact that she was young and hot didn't hurt her chances there. What Alec did doubt, was that anyone was going to listen to a word of her advice, especially with her closest ally being an Ordinary, and a pushy one at that.

Logan hadn't so much as let Max out of his sight in the last three days. He was always hanging around HQ, peering over Max's shoulder and making 'suggestions'. The man was out to single handedly blow whatever cred Max had, even if he didn't know it. None of the transgenics wanted a CO taking tactical advice from an Ordinary. True to form the soft whir of the exoskeleton's servos caught Alec's ear as the computer hacker moved to stand at Max's side. Alec bit back a grimace. It was like fingernails on a chalkboard, only more obnoxious.

It struck him then that the room had fallen quiet, and that everyone was looking at him a little oddly. "What?"

Max sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand. "Glock here," she gestured to the brutish, black haired combat model X-5 on her left, her nose wrinkling in distaste, "wants to relegate another X-5 to be my second in command. One with more…combat experience. Mole already offered, but Glock thinks equal representation is due." Alec could hear the bitterness in her tone. The insinuation was clear; Max might have been an X-5, but she didn't represent them. "And apparently we can't schedule guard shifts until this has been cleared up."

Alec's face remained neutral. It wasn't the worst idea he'd ever heard. Max would benefit from someone to bounce ideas off of, and besides, she couldn't run everything by herself.

"Actually, I said it would be in all our best interests if _she_ stepped aside and let a real CO take control of this situation," Glock said in a gruff, gravelly baritone.

"Yeah, well that position has been filled," Max replied icily, not backing down. Alec bit back a grin. _Good for you Max._

Alec smiled thinly and turned on the other X-5. "X-5 606 right?" Alec asked. An affirming grunt was his only response. Alec remembered him from Manticore, good soldier, very cold, very lethal, though perhaps a little short on the imagination. He'd been the CO of another platoon. "Glock huh?" The brute nodded. "Like the gun?" Another nod. Alec scratched the back of his head. "Isn't that kinda like naming your Pit Bull Cujo? People are bound to have bad word association."

Glock looked at him blankly. A couple of the other X-series standing in the huddle snickered. X-5 606 had never been very popular. Alec smirked. This time he was sure Max's glower was directed at him. "Alec, can I see you in my office?" Max asked, barely restraining her temper. Alec shrugged and followed her. The soft whir behind him told him Logan had come as well.

Max's 'office' was in no better shape than Alec's. Her padded roll-y chair had a chunk of the seat missing and no wheels. Her desk tilted crazily to the left, victim of one missing leg. Max shut the door behind them. Alec watched her bemusedly as she drew her shoulders back. "Alec…I need your help," she announced finally, though she looked pained.

Alec's trademark smirk widened into a grin and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why Maxie, never thought I'd live to see the day. Admitting you need help, my help? This is a big stepping stone in our _relationship._" He stressed the last word, shooting Logan a pointed glare. The hacker didn't even have the decency to look shame faced. Sure, the whole Max and him together thing had been a ploy to keep Logan safe, but Logan hadn't known that till two days ago. When he'd had the gall to hold Max's hand as Joshua raised his flag that first night, well, he'd been horning in on Alec's territory.

"Alec," Max's voice was little more than a pleading whine. That's when Alec took a better look at their fearless leader. Max looked ready to drop, dark circles plaguing bloodshot eyes, her shoulders slumped forward. She was exhausted, and for a girl with shark DNA, that meant really exhausted.

"Max, have you slept at all?"

"Sleep's overrated," she grumbled. "Getting the X-series and transhumans to work together is like pulling teeth. We still have a number of our people outside the fence, so I need to plan for tactical recon as well as a regular duty roster for guard. Not to mention that Luke and Dix could benefit from some seriously upgraded software. Then there's the whole food, water and medication shortage issue that's gonna crop up here in a few days. We need housing, and electricity and a whole host of other things to worry about, not to mention all of Seattle and the Familiars wanting us eradicated… ugh, I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Right," he responded succinctly. "Okay, so what gives? What do you need my help on?"

Max's eyes narrowed, searching Alec's face for any hint of sarcasm. There was none. Surprise hit her, she expected Alec to connect the dots quicker than that. "Will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be my second in command." Maybe she wasn't the only one who needed to sleep.

"Oh." It was all he could come up with. _Reasonable excuse Alec, reasonable excuse,_ he thought to himself_. Oh come on brain you're supposed to be good at things like this. _ Max probably figured he'd jump at the chance to throw his weight around. It wasn't her fault she didn't know, and it wasn't like he was gonna tell her.

"Is that a yes oh, or a no oh?" _Come on Alec, don't make me beg. _The truth of the matter was that she'd already considered asking Alec to be her second. Glock's persistence just made her sure. "Look, the X-series know you, heck, for someone unknown reason they even seem to respect you."

"Gee Max, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Even Mole agrees you're not so bad for an X-series."

He looked over at Logan. "Does she whisper sweet nothings like this in your ear? Cuz I gotta say, I'm getting kina a warm, fuzzy feeling, right here." Alec clasped his hands over his heart in dramatic fashion.

Max suppressed a growl. He wasn't going to make this easy on her, how typical. "And I trust you to do the job, to back me up when I make the right call, and to call my ass out if I make the wrong one." There, she'd said it. And she meant it. In the year since she'd let him out he had managed to grow on her, like a fungus maybe, but grow nonetheless. She might not trust him with any valuable artifacts, but in this fight, in this war, she trusted him to have her back.

Alec's next joking reply died on his lips, and he shut his mouth with an audible snap. That had certainly come out of left field. Beside Max, Logan let out a small grunt. "Right," the computer hacker murmured to himself. Unfortunately for him, transgenic hearing let Max and Alec hear it clearly.

"We are through discussing this," Max hissed at Logan heatedly.

"Aww, were you two arguing over lil ole me?" Alec drawled.

"You gonna take the job or not Alec?" Max snapped. "I could use the help."

_Just say no, just say no, just say no… _The little voice in his head kept repeating the mantra. Alec let out a deep sigh. Who was he kidding? When it came to Max Alec had already decided he was more than a little masochistic. The words seemed to be forming on his lips of their own volition. He couldn't help it. "Sure Max."

She actually looked relieved. "Good." Then she paused, and Alec waited. _She can't do it,_ he thought wickedly. He watched her, still waiting. Her eyebrow twitched.

He finally ended the stalemate after torturing her a moment longer. "You're welcome." He grinned at the expression of loathing that crossed her features. "What's the first order of business?"

"You can go tell Glock out there the second in command position is no longer vacant. And tell him he's got the late shift at guard too. And then I was thinking you and I could deliver Normal, OC and Sketch back into friendly, non-toxic territory."

Alec nodded. "Sounds like a plan but uh…" he glanced pointedly at Logan.

"I'm staying here," the hacker informed him. "Another benefit of my transfusion, passive immunity."

_Oh yippee for the rest of us._

"Besides, Max needs my help." Logan grasped his latex gloved hand around hers.

Alec's right eyebrow disappeared beneath his hairline. _Max needs her head examined._ _All you're gonna do is distract her, and my bet is piss off a whole bunch of people in the process. _"Sure. All right, I'll go round up the troops and meet you at the tunnels in," he glanced at his watch, "twenty?"

"Sure," Max answered distractedly. Alec shook his head and left. She was making doe eyes at Logan again and holding his hand. Alec could only wonder why it had taken Logan, supposed brilliant man, nearly a year to come up with latex gloves, creepy as the whole thing was. As far as Alec was concerned latex was only meant to cover one part of the anatomy, and it sure as hell wasn't your hands.

Alec adopted a confidant swagger back into HQ. Glock and a few others were still milling around the aluminum fold out table that adorned the center of the room. "What? Does nobody salute when a commanding officer comes into the room anymore?" he barked, making everyone start. "Attention!" Every X-series in the room, including Glock jumped, slamming back their shoulders and giving Alec a crisp salute. "That's better," he said, amused. _Okay, so maybe this gig will have some perks._ "All right, so here's how this gonna go down…"

(--)

Chapter 1

Hope you guys like it so far. Please leave a review…it helps the plot bunnies you know.

Also, if you guys wouldn't mind, could someone let me know which bar code numbers are taken already? I don't want to inadvertently make someone a twin, or one of Max's siblings. Thanks!


	2. What is in a Name?

Chapter 2:

A/N: Uh, still don't know where I'm going with this, at least, not completely. Okay, so here's the deal, I still haven't seen all of Season 2, or Season 1 for that matter (egads, I know), and its been a while since I've seen it at all, so please forgive minor deviations from episodes, since I'm going off what I remember and fanfic I've read. Also, never read the post FN books, so they don't apply.

Disclaimer: Ah, if only I were worth suing…I'm not, I swear.

(--)

In her office at Headquarters, Max sat on the edge of her broken desk. Logan Cale, also known as the rather infamous Eyes Only, stood close to her. He held her hand, rubbing the soft flesh of her palm with a latex covered thumb. She had to head back outside, she knew, but the opportunity for moments like this would be few and far between, and she didn't see the harm in two minutes for herself. She just wished she could feel his skin, soft, warm. She tried to remember exactly how he felt. Max let her eyes drift shut.

"I still think there had to be a better choice to be your second in command than Alec," Logan's voice interrupted her reverie. Her eyes shot open once again. Okay, moment over. She tugged her hand back out of reach.

"Logan," she said warningly. She couldn't, wouldn't have the same argument with him again.

"I'm serious Max! He's unpredictable, unreliable."

"Logan," she said again, a hint of a growl rumbling in her voice.

"I mean, I know Alec's not a bad guy, all things considered. I know he's helped us out in the past, but what about if this gets really hairy? You really think he's not gonna turn tail and run?"

Max ground down on her lower lip. She knew Logan still held some lingering resentment about Alec due to Max's lie about the two of them being together. She just wanted to make sure he understood that she loved him, and only him. But the fact of the matter was that running TC was a huge undertaking, one she thought Alec deserved to be a part of. "He didn't run when it all went to shit at Jam Pony. Alec had no reason to give himself up, to expose himself, and he did."

Logan's face softened. _Max is right_, he chided himself. _Alec is a good choice for the job. He knows Max, knows the whole situation with White and the runes. _He sighed. _Swallow your pride Cale. Max loves you. _"I'm sorry Max. You trust him, and that's good enough for me."

Max smiled softly. This whole virus bitch was hard on the both of them. If Logan needed a little reminder now and then where she stood, so be it. "Speaking of the devil and all, I need to go meet him at the tunnels." She slid off the edge of the desk. She no longer had to fight the urge to lean across the small gap between them and kiss him when she left a room. So instead she just gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll drop by when we get back."

"Sounds good. I'm still settling into my place anyway. This'll give me a chance for Dix to drop by and help me set up my gear. I don't want Eyes Only out of commission for too long."

Long years of practice let Max hide the small, burgeoning annoyance she felt at that moment. Dix had more important things to do than help reestablish Eyes Only, but she couldn't tell Logan that. He was staying in TC for her, sacrificing so they could be together. "Sure," she said. "I'll see you when I get back." She turned and slipped out of the room.

In another part of TC, in a mostly deserted apartment building, Alec ascended four flights of stairs on his way to gather OC, Sketchy and Normal. They'd been holed up with Gem and little Eve since the siege had begun. Gem had been happy to have them, the three Ordinaries had started to grow on her. She hadn't wanted the three of them alone in TC, especially considering the mindset toward Ordinaries many transgenics held. Glock was one. Alec wouldn't put it past the combat model to take a cheap shot at any of them, but not with Gem around. Alec knew the new mom could be ferocious when she wanted to be.

OC and Sketchy sat together on a beaten up green sofa. Several of the pillows were in the midst of losing their stuffing and there were a few stains on it Alec didn't particularly feel like contemplating, but for the time being, it was the best anyone could hope for. "Time to go," OC said knowingly, her black curls bouncing as she nodded.

"Are you sure we really have to leave?" Sketchy asked him. Sketchy, budding reporter, was practically drooling at the prospect of interviewing some of the transhumans.

Alec nodded. "There's enough crap here to make you all really sick, really soon. Max wants you out of harms way."

"Original Cindy ain't too sure bein outside these walls is gonna be any less hazardous to our health sug."

"Maybe," Alec conceded, "but if he sector cops start asking questions, just tell them you were hostages. As long as no one knows you willingly helped us get out of there, you should be fairly safe."

Cindy shot him a withering look. "You also ought to know Original Cindy ain't for sidesteppin her friends. I plan on telling the man exactly how it is."

Alec grinned. "I know. Max knows too. You go ahead and tell the cops we treated you right, and that we let you go. All Max means is for you not to implicate yourselves in the actual escape. Good press we won't turn down though."

"Don't you worry bud, Calvin Simon Theodore is gonna let the people know what the real deal is here. You freaks are gonna have all the good press you can handle."

Alec chuckled and slapped a friendly hand across the skinny man's shoulder. "That's good Sketch, but I think layin off the freak label might be a good start."

"Oh, right, totally." Sketchy shook his head. "Hey, maybe I'll even write a piece on those psycho breeding cult whackos. What did you say they called themselves again…Similars?"

"Familiars," Alec corrected him with more patience then he felt. He felt an unusual twist in his gut. He couldn't let his friend write that piece. _Oh for the love of…I care. Thanks Max._ "Look Sketch, write whatever you want about TC, Manticore, the Transgenics. Hell, I'll even let you get first crack at Joshua if the big guy's up to it. Just, for your own good, leave the breeding cult out of it."

Sketchy blew him off with a wave of his hand. "Alec, I'm a reporter, and what kind of reporter would I be if I crumbled under a little intimidation?"

"One that's not dead," the blonde transgenic answered levelly. "Seriously Sketch, leave it." Sketchy threw up his hands in a gesture of defeat. Satisfied, Alec glanced at his watch. Shit, if they didn't leave now they were going to be late to meet Max, and he knew whose ass she'd chew for it. "Now where the hell is Normal?"

Cindy jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Other room, playin with the lil one. Normal got his dad groove on."

"Still?" Cindy shrugged in response. "Weird."

"Yeah, and it's creepy too." Sketchy added.

Alec went into the back room. Normal knelt on the foot of a mattress laid back in one corner of the room. Cribs and baby items were low on the list of TC necessities, so Gem had battened down one corner of the bed with pillows. Eve lay in the center of the mass, wriggling delightedly and giggling as Normal tickled her belly. Gem watched over them from her chair, looking quite serene. The door creaked, loud enough for even an ordinary to hear, and Gem and Normal both looked up.

The happy gleam in Normal's eyes dwindled. Gem stood and went over to stand beside Eve. "Time to go?" he asked, the words echoing the ones OC had spoken only minutes before. Alec nodded. Normal looked up at Gem. "The offer stands," he told her as he rose from his seat. "You and your beautiful girl are welcome to come with me. This is no place for a baby," he swept an arm around the room.

Gem smiled sadly. "No, it's not," she agreed, "but out there is no place for people like me. At least, not right now. Maybe someday. But it's a sweet offer Regan Ronald." Then Gem leaned across the space between them, and kissed Normal's cheek. The bespectacled man, one Alec had always considered a little awkward around the ladies, and people in general, blushed. Suddenly, Alec felt like an intruder, an odd sensation to say the least.

_That's certainly a long way from gladiators and oil._ The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it, and suddenly a bitter taste lacquered his tongue. _Yep, that definitely scarred me. And Psy Ops thought they had the market cornered. _It had been bad enough hearing the words out of Normal's mouth, but he wished then, and not for the first time, that the members of the Jam Pony crew had never mentioned that Normal's last girlfriend had wound up being a transvestite.

Normal stuttered something that might have been goodbye, neither transgenic was quite sure, stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the room. Gem picked up baby Eve, rocking her gently in her arms. Genetically enhanced supersoldier aside, maternal instincts were a beautiful thing. "They don't care where we came from, that we were made in a lab. They're good people," she murmured to herself as much as she did to Alec. "Ordinaries."

"Yep," Alec shrugged, "who knew?"

"Max did," she said bluntly. Alec looked at her in surprise. Gem leveled him with her stare, as if daring him to contradict. He didn't. The blonde transgenic ran a hand through his hair, and it jutted up at random angles between his fingers.

"Gotta jet, we're late. Later Gem."

"Later Alec." He slid silently out the door.

Max glanced at her watch for the third time in as many minutes, foot tapping impatiently on the broken blacktop, and then placed it firmly back on her hip with the other one. Alec was late. Fifteen minutes late. She herself had only arrived at their rendezvous point five minutes beforehand, but that didn't make Alec's tardiness any more acceptable. It was still early, and Max knew it would be easier for her and Alec to slip through Sector checkpoints before the glaring light of day, or at least Seattle's wet, gray version of it.

Alec rounded the street corner a block down, hastening the three Ordinaries along in front of him. Sketchy was obviously distracted, peering in every dark corner for another transhuman to document. Normal looked uncharacteristically out of it and Original Cindy just looked peeved. She felt like she was being herded by a cattle dog, a snappy, sarcastic cattle dog. _Cattle cat really_, she amended herself, _as the case may be_.

"You're late," Max said by way of greeting, glancing down at her watch pointedly.

"Fine, then next time you get to be the one to round up three recalcitrant Ordinaries," Alec grumbled at her.

"Whatever. Next time, just get here." Alec straightened, clicking his heels together and bringing his hand up in mock salute. "Can it wise ass."

"Wise ass? So that region of my anatomy has gone from dumb to wise? Moving up in the world."

Max rolled her eyes. Then she pointed to the mouth of the tunnel. "You've got lead," she told him. "I'll watch the back."

Alec wiggled his eyebrows at her. "The back, or my back end?"

"Just go."

The trip through the tunnels out of Terminal City went as smoothly as they could have hoped. They popped up well outside the gates of TC, away from prying eyes and angry mobs. Max and Alec then walked the three Ordinaries through the Seattle streets, their senses on alert for any sign of White's Familiars, or annoying heat sensing hover drones. They left OC, Sketchy and Normal briefly outside each of three sector checkpoints, since most of the police force were checking all that passed their way with new, handy body temperature devices. They waited till their friends had made it through the checkpoint before slipping through in a less conventional manner, by blurring and leaping across rooftops.

They eventually stopped in the shadow of a tall building a few blocks South of Jam Pony. Sketchy said his goodbyes first. He hugged Max first. "Be safe," he told her. "I don't want to write a story about any dead transgenics." Then he turned to Alec, looking unsure of what to do. Alec wasn't much help either. Eventually the two of them mumbled something that might have been, "take care, don't die," but Max wasn't entirely sure.

Cindy came next. "We'll do what we can to spread the good word about you and yours," she assured them both. Then, to Alec's surprise OC turned to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Alec instantly tensed, but after a moment the initial shock passed and he found himself returning the gesture. Cindy nodded a little and pulled back, smiling to herself. She wasn't sure who looked more astonished, Alec or Max. "Take care of my boo," she said, "and watch your back hot boy."

Cindy approached Max next, a wide, fake smile plastered on her face. She hated this. She hated that Max was different then, for the first time since she'd found out. Because Max being different meant Max was in danger, and there wasn't a damned thing she could do to stop it. The two friends hugged fiercely. "I'm gonna miss you," Max whispered.

Cindy swatted the transgenic playfully across the arm. "You say that like we ain't neva gonna see each other again, and you know Original Cindy ain't down with that. Soon as this bitch settles down a bit I expect a visit from your happy ass. Hear me boo?"

Max smiled, happy of the sentiment, yet knowing that it could take months for things in TC to 'settled down'. And even then that didn't mean it would be safe, for Max or OC. The farther she stayed from her friends, the safer they'd be. "I hear you."

Alec watched Max lie through her teeth. Over the past year Alec had become a master of Max's tells. Subtle signs gave her away: the way she shifted her weight back onto her heels, the slight tightening of muscles around her mouth, and the way her pupils constricted just that little bit. Wisely though, Alec kept his mouth shut; he wasn't going to call her on her bullshit then. He knew what she was doing, and why. _Hell, she's played this routine out for Logan more than anyone, he just doesn't know when to quit._

Fortunately, Alec wasn't the only one who knew Max. Cindy frowned, and smacked Max again. "Don't be feeding me no lines girly girl. I mean it. I expect you to visit, or Original Cindy gonna come straight up to your house and knock in the front door."

The image of a pissed off OC stalking through the line of protestors to bang on TC's gates was too much, Max laughed. She held her hands up in surrender. "okay, okay, I give. I'll come visit when things quiet down, but you gotta know it's probably gonna take a while."

"I can wait." The pretty black girl assured her.

Normal was last. "Well," he spoke to both of them, "you two freaks have cost me three days of business, and three messengers. Now I'm gonna have to find some other desperate reprobates to fill your positions, if you haven't put me out of business altogether." Max and Alec exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes. Apparently Normal's affection toward transgenic only applied to one little girl and her mother.

"I'm sure you know I'm going to catch a lot of heat about harboring members of the transgenic threat in my store and I want you to know…" Alec prepared himself for the worst. Max grimaced. "…that's I'll set anyone talking trash about your lot straight. Take care of yourself Golden Boy," he nodded to Alec and turned to walk away. He paused, glancing over his shoulder. "You too Missy Miss."

Max's jaw dropped, at a loss for words. Normal didn't give either X-5 a chance to gather their thoughts. He rounded on Sketchy and OC, glaring. "Well all right!" he barked, snapping back into the version of Normal they all knew so well. "We've said our goodbyes, so what are you two waiting for? These two need to get back and two are gonna help me take inventory. Bip, bip, bip! And don't think I'm paying you for the last few days either!" He clapped his hands, ushering Cindy and Sketchy onward.

Max and Alec could only stare after them. After another minute or so Max managed to gather herself. "Well, it's official," she told him, turning on her heel to go back to TC.

"What is?"

"Hell just froze over."

(--)

Half an hour later Max and Alec had yet to make it back to the tunnels. An annoying, all too persistent hover drone was flying passes over the last sector checkpoint. Max and Alec had taken cover in a doorway, out of sight of the electronic eye, and its heat sensor. Max decided to take the time to begin discussions about shift rotations. Alec was just broed. He tried to distract himself, letting his mind wander, even listening occasionally to Max as she droned on, listing names and duty rosters. _Names, now that's a good distraction. Let's see if I can name every transgenic in TC…_

"…Glock, and Krysm have evening duty tonight. I really want to hammer down a schedule that's gonna work best for everyone concerned, transhumans, X-series. The Nocturnal models should be scheduled for night shifts whenever poss….Alec?" He wasn't listening. "Hello? Earth to Alec." Max waved a hand in front of his face.

"huh? Sorry, I was thinking."

Max grunted, "Well that's rare."

"Cute Max, really," he snipped back. "As I was saying. I was thinking. Hey Max?"

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed our tendency toward short, punchy names? All our names, two syllables or less, no more than five letters long."

Max stared at him incredulously. "You've gone off the deep end."

"I'm serious. Think on it. Max, Sam, Krit, Glock, Gem, Jondy, Cece… please stop me when you see a pattern."

"I don't know about a pattern, but I'm pretty sure I see a loon."

Alec ignored her and continued. "Half the time they're not even real names. Your unit's fault by the way, you all started it. What kind of name is Krit anyway, or Jondy for that matter? What did you guys do, see a group of letters vaguely resembling a word and say 'hey, that'd be a good name.' I can do that too you know. 'Hi, I'm Esp.' Ta da!"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Prove me wrong."

"Easy," she said, "Joshua, three syllables, six letters."

Alec made a noise like a buzzer. "Wrong!" he exclaimed gleefully. _Now this is entertainment._ "Sandeman named dog boy, but thanks for playing. Would you like to try again?"

"Fine," Max bristled. _Alec wants to play, I'm going to beat him at his own game. _She chewed on her lower lip till it came to her. "Bullet, six letters."

Alec's smirk broadened, and the green fleck in his hazel eyes started to twinkle. "Ah Bullet. The second 'L' is superfluous, entirely unnecessary. You ever ask him how he spells it? Twenty bucks says he only uses one." Fact of the matter was that Alec had no idea how Bullet spelled his name; he was just having too much fun irritating Max.

She frowned, thinking hard. She ran the list of transgenics and transhumans she knew in TC through her head. _Dix, Luke, Mole, Gem, Glock, that new redhead…what's her name? Swain maybe? Cade, Estee, Krysm…_

"Can't do it, can you?" His face lit up, triumphant. Max started to answer, to tell him she wasn't admitting defeat, but the harsh ring of Alec's cell phone beat her to the punch. He fished the device out of his pocket and raised it to his ear. "Alec, go." Max saw the grin slide from his lips. "Where?" he asked grimly. "Got it."

Alec poked his head out of the relative safety of the doorway to peer up into the sky. They'd been so busy arguing that neither one of them had noticed that the hover drone had moved on. Typical. "Dix caught some police chatter. They're chasing a transgenic down in sector 9."

Max nodded. "Let's go."

The two of them tore through the city, for once favoring speed over anonymity. More than one person had cried out in alarm as Max and Alec blurred past them. Alec made short work of one sector guard, ripping the rifle out of his hand and knocking him out with a right hook before the man could so much as blink. Max was silent, focused, worried, and for more than her two brethren. If the sector cops managed to corner them, there was no telling what might happen.

Max dropped into a brisk, careful walk when she saw the first officer lying in the street. She bent over him, and let out a deep, relieved breath when she saw he was still breathing. "Unconscious," she told Alec quietly. After the first man came a second, and then a third and fourth in rapid succession, all alive.

The trail led them to a rundown industrial building on the outskirts of Sector 9. Max led the way inside. The building had been mostly gutted, either by its former owner, in an attempt to recover some of its lost money after the pulse, or by looters. An ancient, rusty conveyor belt ran through the center of the otherwise empty, concrete floored space. A few scattered wood palettes littered the rest of the floor, but that was about it. A wide series of catwalks crisscrossed overhead. Max took cover behind a palette, Alec at her side, as they assessed the situation.

The cops, all battened down in full riot gear, moving in a raggedly line, closed in on a lone, raven haired girl standing on the conveyor belt in the center of the room. She stood in a slight crouch, her hands raised up in fists. She didn't seem mindful of the fact that she had ten armed sector cops taking aim at her head. She just looked pissed. Max tapped Alec's shoulder, signing for him to slip around to the left, while she went right. They would attack from opposite sides, drawing attention from the girl. He nodded tightly and slinked away.

But before Max or Alec could do anything, someone else came to the girl's rescue. Movement from the catwalks above caught Max's eye. She glanced up sharply, just as the other figure handily leapt the railing, and dropped. The cops had been had. They hadn't been chasing down one transgenic at all, they'd been lured to the factory by two of them. Max didn't stop to ponder it. As soon as the second transgenic landed amidst the police line Max had darted forward, grabbing the nearest man and wrenching the gun from his grasp. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alec break cover as well.

Seattle PD barely knew what hit them. The transgenic were quick, efficient, and quiet, taking down one man before moving to the next. Only one officer, a young man whose shock of red hair escaped his helmet, managed to get off a shot. The raven haired girl from the conveyor belt jerked as the bullet grazed her arm. Then she snarled, descending upon him. She disarmed him, driving him down to his knees and took aim on him with his own pistol.

"Stand down soldier!" Alec bellowed. His tone was so fierce, so commanding that even Max almost reflexively snapped to attention. The girl, with many more years of training than Max, did exactly that. Alec strode forward. "You are not authorized to terminate," he barked. "Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" she responded. She glanced down at the shaking red haired cop still kneeling at her feet. She smirked, a rebellious gleam rising in amber eyes, and punched him. The cop crumpled to the floor. Max felt the second transgenic come up behind her, and then she was walking by, to stand beside her friend. Max gaped. No wonder the cops had thought there was only one transgenic.

"Great," Alec grumbled as he came to stand on Max's left. "More clones." Alec regarded the two girls carefully. They were slender, tiny girls, somewhat Asian in appearance, though Alec knew African, and Spanish blood probably ran in their veins as well. They both had creamy skin, and full lips, testament once again to Manticore's preference for making them all beautiful and deadly. Their shiny black hair was cut to just above shoulder length, brushing dangerously close to the bottom of their bar codes. A wide shock of purple hair sprouted from the left side of their brows. They were X-series, he surmised, either one of the younger X-5s or older X-6s. The gleam of wicked defiance in both their eyes made him guess the former.

Max stepped forward, extending her hand. They had a few minutes before the next round of cops would show. "I'm Max," she said, "that's Alec." The girls eyed the proffered appendage like it might bite them.

"X-5 494 and X-5 452," Alec clarified quickly. Two sets of amber eyes snapped to Max's face. An 09'er. Everyone at Manticore knew those designations by heart. "You two set off enough alarms, that's for damn sure," Alec scolded.

The girl standing across from Alec shrugged. "It's fun to dick with the sector cops," she explained, completely unapologetic. Then she took Max's hand. "The name's Poe."

"Like the author," Poe's friend offered. She reached over Max's arm to shake with Alec. "And I'm Pez."

"Like the candy," Poe said with a nod. Pez grinned and popped a piece of her namesake into her mouth.

Max looked over to Alec and said wryly, "Okay, so maybe you have a point."

"So what's your designations?" Alec asked them.

Poe and Pex exchanged a look and a grin, then said together, "We're X-5 722."

(--)

Chapter 2

Hope you like it so far. I love writing banter for Max and Alec. Please review, they feed the plot bunnies.


	3. It's A Twin Thing

Chapter 3:

A/N: Glad everyone seems to be enjoying thus far. Slowly but surely a plot is developing here, always a relief for me.

Disclaimer: All I own are the OC's.

(--)

"We're X-5 722," the girls answered together.

Max chuckled a little, crossing her arms over her chest. These two were obviously jokers, but she figured they'd know better than to try to pull a con like this over on two of their own. "You can't both be 722." Max jerked a thumb at Alec. "He had a clone too, but his designation was 493. Manticore coded all the clones like that."

"Yeah, but we're not clones," Poe told her.

"We're twins," Pez said.

Max looked over to Alec, her tongue pressed into her cheek in a thoughtful expression. "Are you following this?"

"Not for a second."

"We're twins," Pez repeated. "You know, twins?"

"Sure," Alec shrugged. "Manticore made two copies of the same DNA makeup. Doesn't mean that they manufactured you with the same barcode."

"We don't have the same genetic makeup, at least, not totally," Poe argued. "And we're not clones."

Max's eyes narrowed. "But Manticore only ever implanted single embryos into the surrogates."

"Yep, but in our case the embryo split in the early stages of development. Hence, us," Poe explained.

"We don't like to run with the pack," Pez agreed.

"Damned blastoceles, never do what you want."

"The bastards." Pez nodded at her sister. "So instead of one X-5 soldier Manticore got…"

"Us," Poe finished. "Two X-5's, one designation."

Max's eyes kept darting between the two X-5's and suppressed a groan. Conversations like this were going to prove exhausting, she was sure.

Alec frowned. "Look, I don't mean to offend or anything but…how exactly is it that you two avoided being culled? Manticore docs have terminated us for less than that."

Poe and Pez shrugged. "We were _unique_," Pez said, her nose scrunching in distaste. "At first Manticore just wanted to study us, see what defect in our genetics predisposed this to happening."

"I think they were a little disappointed when we turned out normal," Poe continued.

"Yeah, just one a those little quirks of nature."

Poe shot a look at her sister, a quelling glare obviously intended to remind Pez that she was still talking. "Anyway, they segregated us from the rest of the population till we were fifteen, made us a test case. Eventually they separated us and put us back in with the regular units."

"We didn't see each other for two years," Pez told them somberly. "We didn't know if the other was alive or dead. Then Manticore burned, and we found each other again. Haven't been apart since." The sisters glanced at each other and smiled.

Max felt a pang at the sight, but she refused to let herself dwell on it. They needed to get moving. "Well we're glad to have you, but you can't be dicking with the sector cops and living in TC. We need to let these people know we're not a threat. We were made to protect them, not harm them…"

_There she goes again, full on lecture mode. _Judging by Poe and Pez's dubious expressions, Alec doubted that Max's hard sell for a United TC would prove a winner. So he slapped a hand over Max's shoulder, earning him a glare that would make lesser transgenics wither. Thankfully, Alec was becoming immune. "She's kind of a kill joy" he said with a shrug, "but you get used to her. Maxie, I think we should blaze before more cops show, or better yet, White and his psycho bitch squad from hell."

Max plucked his hand disdainfully from her shoulder. "Don't feel like getting your ass handed to you again?" She grinned evilly, needling him.

"I did NOT get my ass handed to me."

"That's right, that chic was in the process of when Logan…."

"Don't say it Max, don't you dare say it."

"…came to your rescue."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, he's a regular prince. If I kiss him do I get to wake up from this nightmare?" His voice dropped to a disgruntled mumble. "I don't feel like getting shot again if you don't mind." She could hear him, he knew she could, but Alec felt like she needed the reminder.

"Maybe if you didn't make yourself such a convenient target."

"Hey, it wasn't my brilliant call to have Josh and Mole storm the place."

"Just move it wise ass." She waved him past her toward the back exit.

Alec slipped by her, scrunching his neck a little as he passed, half expecting a blow to the back of the head. He grinned at the two X-5's and winked. Twins, could be fun. "Ass, ass, always my ass Maxie," he lilted from a safe distance. "I do have other features you know, eyes, lips, good abs I've been told…"

Max blew out a breath. "Think I'm gonna stick with the ass. I mean, it just covers you so well." She started to trudge after him, leaving Pez and Poe to follow in their wake. "I mean, all your plans come straight outta there, you talk out of it, I think you might even resemble…"

Max stalked past the twins, barely acknowledging their presence but for a quick nod. Pez pressed her lips together between her teeth. Poe gawked after them. Pez elbowed her sister in the side. "Those two are in… _command_?" she queried out of the corner of her lip, never releasing her bite.

Poe grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "So said Cade when he buzzed me. Told you this would be fun."

The girls linked arms and bounced along after Max and Alec. Pez gave a little snort, "Yeah, fun, sadistic, train wreck waiting to happen …all just kind of runs together with you don't it?" Poe didn't answer, but the twinkle in her eye said more than enough.

(--)

A few hours earlier… 

A sullen Ames White sat behind his desk, staring fixedly at a picture displayed on the computer monitor before him. 452 and 494. The sight of them alone was enough to make him bristle and he slowly brought his hand up to touch the bandages covering his recently broken nose. The indignity of some of the best the Conclave had to offer being beaten and stripped stung, only made worse by the two glaring black eyes he now sported.

Ames had caught one of his agents snickering about the fiasco that morning. Well, he had nothing to snicker about now. In fact, White could only guess that the agent would not be snickering again for a long time, not after a two week assignment paroling the Seattle sewers. After all, it seemed likely that the tunnels winding beneath the city were the means the transgenics used to get in and out of their TC.

Of course, the Jam Pony incident had brought upon White even more scrutiny than before, and he found it an undesirable position. Otto, for one, had started asking questions, pestering him for information on the 'agents on loan.' He'd started to watch him. White grunted. Maybe Otto wasn't quite as dumb as he first appeared. White would have to start covering his tracks even more carefully. It wasn't yet time for the Conclave's plan to be revealed.

No, first they had to contain the threat that was 452, the one thing that could make generations of work and careful breeding worthless. His eyes passed from Max to the man just behind her shoulder. 452 and 494, the figurative and literal pains in his neck…and side…and face, he amended to himself. One was rarely to be found without the other nearby, and it was this fact that had quickly become the bane of his existence.

Separated they could be dealt with. Separated they were vulnerable. He'd seen the chinks in that armor for himself, but together… White shook his head. Together. That little development had been… unexpected. Yes, together 452 and 494 were proving themselves exceptionally deceptive targets.

He cursed himself inwardly for not killing 494 when he'd had the chance, for not placing a bullet squarely between those mocking eyes. But no, he'd figured that the tiny bomb in 494's head would do the job for him. And it would have, had 452 not intervened.

But it was the memory of the night at Harbor Lights Medical that galled him the most. Injured, alone, without her mouthy shadow or any other of her freak kind, 452 had managed to evade him. It was that particular failure that had made the Conclave's faith in him begin to wane. Harbor Lights was the reason he was subjected to invasive questions and phone calls from the Conclave nearly every day.

White ran a hand over his face. He was sure that the event of the past three days would not help his cause. But Ames wasn't ready to be taken off this assignment. 452 was his. 452 was the _one,_ the one Sandeman had strived to create, the one Sandeman had turned on his family for, the one that had taken Ray.

The sharp rap on his door made all thoughts of his two thorns flee his mind. "What?" he snapped, his lips curling into an ugly sneer. Otto's head emerged through the cracked door.

"Sir?"

"What? What do you want?"

"I think we've got something you should see." White gazed at the man expectantly, finally opening his hands in a very 'well' type gesture. Maybe Otto was as dim as he first appeared. The agent's head receded once again, then the door opened wide, and through it came Otto, leading a shackled prisoner. White immediately sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"Where did you find it?"

The transgenic beside Otto stiffened a little, the blasé expression on the X-series' face hardening for a split second. _It? Manticore engineering made me a hell of a lot nicer specimen of human to look at than either one of you two. And suddenly I have no gender? Are all ordinaries this dim?_

Otto scratched the back of his head. "That's the thing sir. It turned itself in."

White leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desktop. "You're saying this freak just walked in off the streets and handed itself over?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Get out of my office." Otto turned to go, grabbing hold of the handcuffs. White drew a pistol out of the top right hand desk drawer. "Leave it here." _There's that it again. _The dark haired man released the prisoner and backed out of the office. He questioned the wisdom in leaving anyone alone with one of the rogue transgenics, but he wasn't about to question White. The man had been testy lately, and Otta held no love for the sewer.

The door shut, and White's eyes slipped back to the transgenic in front of him. He held the gun loosely on the desk, like he had no care that the creature across from him could kill him in a heartbeat, handcuffs or no handcuffs. _Yeah, right. You don't bluff that well._

"What do you want?" White asked.

A slow, sly grin crossed the transgenic's features. "I know who you are."

"And that concerns me how? I shot you dead here and now no one out there would question it, and then you're just fodder for some scientist to eviscerate."

"Your people want 452. I can help you get her."

(--)

Chapter 3


	4. Slippery When Wet

Chapter 4:

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed thus far, you guys rock.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sad for me. All I own are the OC's, Pez, Poe, some others.

(--)

Max, Alec and the two new transgenics, Poe and Pez made it back to the sewer entrance without any further delay. Alec lifted the manhole cover easily, keen eyes sweeping the area around them and waved the girls on. Max slipped through the hole without hesitation, but Pez and Poe stopped at the edge. "The sewers?" Poe asked, like she hoped it was some sort of joke. Pez had her nose firmly pinched between her thumb and forefinger. Yeah, it was rank, even without a transgenetically altered sense of smell.

"Yep," Alec replied with a half hearted shrug. "Best way to get around." He looked at each of them expectantly. Yes it smelled, yes it was gross, and purtrid, and vile and any other such word he could think of, but it wasn't going to kill them. He tromped around down there enough with Max to be proof of that. He shook his head slightly, remembering the last time Max had dragged him into the depths. That jacket was never going to be the same. "It's another thing you get used to."

"I sure as hell hope not," Poe answered him grumpily, before lowering herself down. Pez did her best to look indignant, lifting her chin stubbornly and refusing to look directly at the male X-5, though it was difficult to take her entirely seriously with her nose still clenched between her fingers. She slid past him with a petulant squeak. Alec just shook his head wryly and followed.

Max, Poe and Pez all headed directly for headquarters when they resurfaced inside TC. Max had other matters to attend, and the girls needed to be checked in and given residence in one of the less dilapidated areas. Alec made a slight detour, assuring Max he'd be along momentarily. "You'll barely have time to miss me," he assured her. That earned him a dark look and a huff. And with that he trotted off toward his own humble abode, otherwise known as a fifth story loft apart that's ceiling leaked like a siv, and a slightly used mattress pressed into a back corner with stains on one side better not thought about.

Alec ascended the stairs three at a time, each step bringing a squish and a slosh. He could handle the sewers, he could handle corpses, he could handle blood, hell he could handle Max, but wet shoes and socks…that was his limit. Alec hopped through the door on one foot, his left leg curled around so he could tear off his boot. He hit the door with his shoulder without looking, since the bolt was missing and the door never shut properly anyway.

After the boots came the socks, which dripped onto the bare wood floor. Alec held them over his sink and squeezed them as dry as he could manage. He purposefully ignored the small pool of water growing in the open cabinet beneath the drain. Then he slung the not-quite-gray-used-to-be-white socks over a line he'd run across the length of the room. Three other pairs already hung there. He and Max trudged through the sewers a lot.

Alec rifled through his small pile of clothes searching for another pair. T-shirt, T-shirt, Bowie knife, T-shirt, jeans, pants…ah ha! Alec pulled the socks from the pile triumphantly. He balanced on one leg, his right foot across his left thigh and drew on the sock, balance of a cat, gotta love it. He changed feet, and suddenly noticed his hand quivering, a mild tingle creeping up his fingers. Weird. Alec opened and closed his hand into a fist a few times, and the feeling died. He drew on the left sock, wiggled his toes a bit and then pulled on his other set of boots, the pair that wasn't permanently damp. He stood and made his way back to the door, much better.

Headquarters in mid-afternoon was, as usual, a flutter of mostly disorganized activity. It was getting better of course, as slowly but surely a real chain of command was being established, but they had a long way to go. Alec caught sight of Max talking, arguing, with a slim, red headed X-series with gray eyes. Fire red hair was cropped close to her head, her bar code clearly exposed in a clear 'fuck the ordinaries' act of defiance, and at the moment, her pale, fair skin was almost the same color as her hair. Her body language mirrored Max's, shoulders back, chin out, hands on her hips.

Alec remembered her from Manticore; she'd been a field medic. He'd seen her around TC too. Her name was Bart, a play on the name of some famous, way pre-pulse female nurse. Alec didn't get it, but then he never had been much for history. It was just a shame that such a fine female would get saddled with a name like Bart. He shook his head. Someone should have warned her yelling at Max was about as useful as spitting on a forest fire. Bart had several inches on Max, but the brunette's face bordered on volcanic fury and the other girl's sheer size was not enough to give her pause.

With only a slight roll of his eyes, Alec headed across the floor to diffuse the situation before it got ugly. He caught the tail end of their conversation. "We need proper medical supplies, and a hospital facility…" Bart started marking the tally on her fingers. "What are we going to do for our people when the sector cops call in reinforcements and suddenly we have the army on our doorstep? We need to make medic equipment a top priority."

"We need a lot of things," Max snapped back. "And I don't intend to let it come down to a shoot out here."

Bart snorted. "You think this is all going to resolve itself without bloodshed then you're living in a dream world."

Max was ready to respond when Alec smoothly stepped between the two bickering females. "Ladies, ladies, arguing about me? That's flattering really, but unnecessary." Gray and chocolate eyes pierced him with the same withering glare. Alec ignored both. Slipping an arm around Bart's shoulders, Alec began leading her away. She walked with him without much protest, though she did look down on his arm like it might somehow give her a communicable disease. If he cared that might have hurt.

"Look Bart, Max is well aware of the medical needs of the transgenic population here. And personally, just between us," _and every other transgenic listening in on this conversation, _"I happen to agree with you. But that's Max for you, always the idealist. Anyway, I'll be sure to keep a personal eye on the medical supply problem." With a wink and just a hint of suggestion in his smile, Alec delivered Bart to the door. The red head actually looked confused as to how she'd gotten so far from her target. Alec waggled his fingers at her, "and thanks for stopping by." The door shut in her face.

Alec spun on his heel, the levity in his demeanor being replaced by something much more serious. "All right, that's it!" he boomed out, calling to attention every Manticore alum in the room. "Anyone else has any more helpful thoughts, suggestions or notes from here on out they can submit it in writing or bring it to the attention of myself or Mole. Starting tomorrow we will be having daily morning planning sessions and everyone," he stressed the word, "will be assigned a job. Because frankly if you have enough time to bitch to any of us about things we already know we need here, than you have too much spare time. Now, unless you're actually doing something productive here, you can leave." He pointed to the door.

None of the nine or so transgenics that filed out of HQ looked quite shame faced, but they didn't bother to argue with him either. Everyone who remained in headquarters was staring at him. Max was looking at him oddly, an expression he'd never seen and therefore could not read, her arms crossed over her chest. Mole worked his jaw, rolling his cigar from the left side of his mouth to the right and then turned back to the map he'd been going over with Luke just a few moments before. Dix and the other two transhumans working on improving the computer network blinked once before swiveling back to face the monitors. Pez and Poe looked decidedly unsure of whether or not to stay or leave. Ah quiet.

He strode back to Max and the twins, smiling to himself. "Alec, what the hell was that?" Max jumped on him the moment he was within optimal glaring distance. _How the hell can she pissed at me for that? _Max turned on her heel and marched into her office, knowing Alec would follow. She glanced at Pez and Poe. "Stay put," she said, answering the unasked question.

Alec shut the door behind him and shoved his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans. Max walked all the way to her desk before he turned to face him. "I don't get you sometimes you know that?"

_No kidding. _"She's not wrong you know," Alec said. Better to stop Max before she really got rolling. A chocolate brown gaze reached him questioningly. "Bart," he explained, "she's not wrong. Like it or not this comes down to a war for our freedom, and we're not gonna come out of it casualty free. We need to be prepared."

Max sat heavily on the edge of her desk, her shoulders drooping. "I know. I just…want TC to be more than a military staging ground. It's supposed to be a home, for anyone who wants one. That some of us are going to die here feels…wrong."

"That's because it is wrong," Alec replied. "But it's also the reality of where we are. But what Bart wants isn't just a triage unit, it's a real medical facility. At last count we still have half a dozen X-series females due to give birth in the next few weeks." He moved closer to the desk, slowly. Max looked contemplative, so he sat on the edge of the desk next to her. "Besides, we're gonna need meds soon anyway. Tryptophan supplies are running dry, and as of now we have no idea when the breeding females will come back into regular heat cycles. The medics want to do research, see if they can't derive the formula Manticore used to keep heat in check."

"How do you know all that?" Max questioned. "I didn't even know all that."

"People talk to me."

"I've noticed. Well, the Tryptophan worries me, but I think some of Logan's sources can be of help to us there."

Alec grunted. "And the prospect of a bunch of hormonal X-series doesn't?"

Max shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. "Cold showers and a lot of gym time till it passes," she said. "I've had to do it a long time now. Sucks, but we can deal with it."

Alec twisted his torso until he was facing Max. "You've never been around another transgenic during heat, have you?" he teased.

"No," she looked puzzled, "why? Have you?"

"Yeah. It's not pretty Max. It's not just you; female pheromones affect males as well. Manticore made that particular genetic discovery a little late. I was thirteen, and a female in my unit went into heat in the middle of a training op. It had never happened before."

"And?" she pressed, curious.

He shrugged a couple times, leaning back and crossing his ankles out in front of him. "Males basically went nuts, attacked each other, attacked her. When all was said and done a guard was dead, so was one the males in my unit. A couple others were beaten to a pulp and the girl…" he trailed off and shook his head, "she was never really the same. Sent her to solitary for a solid month, and then they culled her a few months after that."

Max grimaced. "Ugh. And where were you in all this? Drooling like the other I suppose?" Alec started; she was mocking him.

His jaw dropped as he tried to look indignant. "Max I am a gentleman. I would never participate in something so vial."

Max pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth. "Uh huh," she said slyly. There it was, the barest hint of mirth in dark eyes, the corner of her mouth quirking upward in the rarest hint of a smile.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. I was running clean up, hundred yards or so to the rear. I was the last one to catch her scent." His lips pursed and he scratched his eyebrow with one finger. "I was so focused on finding something to screw I never noticed the backup. Flat on my face, wham!" He struck his hands together for emphasis. "Never made it within ten yards of her. Woke up with a headache and a tranq dart in my ass."

Outside Max's office the twins were growing impatient. Pez had plopped down in a desk chair, her head lolling back, boneless, as she spun idly around, her feet hovering above the floor. Poe chewed on her thumbnail as she paced. "What are they doing in there?" Poe grumbled. "Can't possibly take this long to chew him out."

A grunt from across the room. "You have no idea," someone mumbled.

"Dunno." Pez planted her feet and stood up, marching briskly for the door. "Let's see." She stopped a few feet away, using her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop. "Huh."

"What?"

"They're…laughing." The room fell into silence, dead and utter silence. Poe and Pez looked around. Everyone was gaping at them. Neither X-5 quite knew what they had said.

Mole's cigar looked like it was in serious risk of falling out of his mouth. "Laughing like…laughing?" he asked. He left his plans and strode over to Pez and Poe. He had to hear this for himself. As he approached he picked up Alec's deep chuckle, and an unfamiliar, dulcet laugh.

Inside the office Max and Alec regained their composure, the conversation turning serious once more. "Okay, so heat is going to be a problem," Max conceded. "Have Bart get me a list of what she needs and I'll get a team working on it ASAP. And tell her she can, at any time, enlist five people not currently on watch to help her retrofit that old health club on the south side."

"Check." He offered her a sloppy, mocking salute, which Max dutifully ignored.

"And Alec…"

"Hmm?"

"That was a good idea, scheduling morning planning sessions. I've been meaning to, but I've just been…"

"Hounded from all sides 24/7?"

"That about covers it yeah."

"Did you just give me a compliment?" He bumped her playfully with his shoulder. "Max I'm shocked."

"Don't get used to it." Smack. Her open palm connected with the back of his head. He hunched forward at the blow.

"What was that for?"

"Changing protocol without clearing it through me first." She wasn't pissed at him, not really, but there was a status quo to be maintained.

Outside, the double doors leading into TC headquarters swung open. Three people came in, one leading, two just behind. Mole took a cursory look over his shoulder. Then Pez and Poe watched, curious, as the lizard man crushed what remained of his cigar between his teeth, and made a quiet noise both resigned and disgusted. Pez for one, didn't see the big deal. The guy walking toward them seemed harmless enough, what with his scraggly appearance, blue eyes becoming too large beneath broad rimmed glasses. He smiled at them too.

"Hey Mole," he greeted casually, "is Max…"

"She's back," Mole grunted. Her jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Meeting. Alec." Then he nodded to the girls. "New recruits." And with that Mole was gone, back to his maps and planning, happy to have successfully circumvented actual conversation. The man with glasses didn't seem at all perturbed. He just nodded, smiled at Pez and Poe a little more brightly, said "welcome," and proceeded through the office door without so much as a knock.

Alec and Max glanced up sharply at the intrusion. Logan's face at the sight of the two of them seated together on the desk fell and darkened. He hadn't been trained to control his emotions, to only let the world see what he wanted, so Alec and max saw it all. He was pissed. Max jumped up from the desk ledge, but Alec lingered, settling a stony gaze on the Ordinary. It wasn't his fault Max had lied to Logan, so as far as Alec was concerned, Logan's lingering resentment could go straight to hell. Nothing had happened.

"Alec." Curt, a quick nod. Logan's face softened a hair when his gaze shifted off the male X-5. "Hey Max, get everyone back okay?" It was clearly an invitation to discussion, and even more clearly a dismissal. Alec didn't budge.

Max's eyes snapped back and forth between Logan and Alec. She wanted to groan, to take back the lie. No, that wasn't it. She wanted to hit both of them, badly. Alec for purposefully needling Logan, and Logan for his irrational jealousy. "Yeah, all clear back to Jam Pony. And we picked up a couple new arrivals on the way." She settled for sending a pleading look in Alec's direction.

Alec stifled a sigh and stood. "I'm gonna finish bringing the newbies up to date. Later Max." A pause, an afterthought. "Logan." He headed, slowly, for the door.

Pez was interested in what had just happened, her gaze riveted on the closed door, but the sound of familiar boot heels clicking away from her swiftly drew her attention. Poe had left her side, trotting across HQ toward the two men that had come in just after the one with glasses. "Cade!" Poe called happily. The tall, blonde man cracked a small grin, his hands finding her face and pulling her into a long kiss.

"What's their deal?" Alec asked at her shoulder, making Pez jump. God, she hadn't even heard him.

Pez shrugged, tearing her eyes off the scene to look at Alec. "Breeding partners." She shrugged, like that explained everything.

Alec grunted. "My breeding partner never gave me that kind of greeting." For a split second, Pez thought he sounded bitter, but his expression was flawless, a picture of perfect nonchalance. Cade and Poe were still locked in each other's embrace, though now they were just talking lowly. Alec recognized Krysm just behind them, a broody, quiet, dark haired X-5 Alec had gotten to know since taking up residence. Krysm nodded a greeting, which Alec returned.

"Poe was in his unit at Manticore. They got along, were assigned breeding partners. He's the one that called us back here."

Alec flashed her a teasing smile. "So where's your breeding partner? Gonna give him that same greeting?"

She turned away from him. "I didn't have one." Her tone fell flat, uninviting. This was not an open subject to discuss. Alec didn't press.

"Come on," he started walking toward his office. "While those two catch up I'll find you two a place to bunk. Hopefully someplace with a roof. We're a long way from any actual reasonable housing. Sorry."

She followed without complaint. "Hey whatever," she told him, the jovialness returning to her voice. "this place, that place, we've made do with less so it's all good. It's all just SSDD anyway right?"

"huh?"

"Same shit, different day."

"Yeah," another grunt, "I used to think that too."

(--)

Chapter 4

Okay, there it is, hope you enjoy!


	5. Six Letters

Chapter 5:

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys really keep the plot bunnies bouncing.

Disclaimer: Haha, nope, I only own the OC's.

(--)

"Ah," Pez twirled her way through the threshold, arms wide. "Home sweet craphole." She fell back onto a musty green couch, coughing a little as a cloud of dust poofed out of the cushions.

"Oh come on," Poe followed her sister into the apartment a little more slowly, her gaze wandering around the room, with its bubbling wallpaper and broken windows. It had started raining, and moisture dripped from broken glass panes and the ceiling, pooling on the floor. "It's not that bad." She stopped dead when the stench hit her nose, sweet and sickly, like something had died in there. Oh God, she sighted a furry something in a far corner, something _had_ died.

"Not that bad?" Pex repeated, incredulous. She propped herself up on an elbow, her knees still hooked over the arm of the couch. It looked terribly awkward, but for Pez, totally natural. "Poe, this place is Dante's seventh circle brought to life."

Poe planted her hands on her hips and turned to shoot a hard look at her twin. "You're pissed," she realized.

"I'm not pissed."

"Yes, you are," she accused. "You're pissed at me!" She threw her hands up. "I thought you wanted to come here!"

"No," Pez was being serious, a rarity Poe knew better than to discount. These moments with her sister, these honest moments, were few and far between. They used to have them all the time, she used to be able to read Pez like a book, before Manticore separated them. But Pez never talked about it, and it had been so easy for Poe to buy into the façade she wore so well. There had been a time when it hadn't been a façade at all, when Pez had been as carefree as she so desperately wanted everyone to believe. Poe just didn't know why.

"You wanted to come here, and I get it. Really. But we were doing all right in LA. LA was interesting, LA had bars, LA didn't have SWAT teams 200 yards outside our door." Pez sat up, looking out the empty space into the hall. "Our doorway," she amended.

Poe sighed. "I just," she shrugged, "wanted to be with others like us."

"Cade," Pez corrected blandly. "And again, can't blame you there."

"I didn't want us to be alone." Poe tried again, fighting a losing battle.

Pez fell again onto her back, lacing her fingers over her chest. She stared up at the ceiling, counting cracks in the tiles. "We weren't alone," she murmured.

"Well where else were we going to go? At least here we don't have to keep moving. And I think I could like this place, once we fix it up. I bet it has history." Poe smiled a little, gliding over to the couch to perch on the armrest opposite Pez's feet. Poe reached down to gently stroke her sister's hair, they way she had when they were young, when Pez had been racked by seizures.

"With night so near, but not much further up," Poe began, soft and soothing. "They must have halted soon in any case with thoughts of the path back, how rough it was with rock and washout, and unsafe in the darkness; when they were halted by a tumbled wall with barbed wire fencing. They stood facing this, spending what onward impulse they still had in one last look the way they must not go, on up the failing path."

It was silly, a game, Poe's favorite diversion when things got too heavy. Pez sat up, swinging her legs around, pulling out of reach of Poe's touch. "Two Look at Two. Don't quote Frost to me Poe. This is not Frost." Pez swept her arm around her. "This is a crappy apartment." Poe's face fell and immediately Pez felt guilty. How could she deny her sister the chance to be happy? It wasn't fair, and it wasn't Poe's fault. She forced a smile back onto her features. "But I think you hit the tumbled wall and barbed wire fencing right on the head. It's not you and it's not this place, it's me, it's my stuff."

"What does that even mean Pez?" This conversation was thoroughly unsettling. Since the escape Pez had been all happy, all glossy picture perfect at the surface, but in that deep place behind her eyes lingered something else, something Poe couldn't put her finger on. It vexed her. "Talk to me," she pleaded. "I know how bad it got sometimes, I understand."

Pez regarded her sister for a long moment considering, and not for the first time, if she should tell Poe everything. Except that she couldn't, because Poe wouldn't understand. She didn't know the endlessness of it, the pain, because it had never happened to her. _You don't know,_ Pez thought, _and I'm not going to tell you. _

(--)

"Alec," Max said for the third time. The dark blonde transgenic sitting across the scrounged up table paid her no heed. Her teeth ground together, audible enough to make Luke and Dix wince and the corner of Mole's lip twitch. The lizard man was so loving this. Her foot began tapping incessantly beneath the table. Mole's mouth curled upward around his cigar. Loving it.

Alec's head was pounding, hard and fast, like a drum. He could feel the pressure welling behind his ears like an over inflated balloon. Now he knew why Ordinaries always complained about migraines. Son of a bitch. He'd woken up like that a few hours earlier, his joints stiff, fingers numb and his head about to explode. The rest of it had worn off after a couple of minutes, but the headache lingered, distracting and disconcerting. Nearly a half hour had passed since the start of their first official morning meeting and he couldn't for the life of him, remember anything that had been said, unheard of with his bear trap of a brain. He didn't like it.

The pen Max threw across the table striking him squarely between the eyes was enough to draw Alec back into the room. Hazel-green eyes snapped immediately back into focus, sighting in on the tight lipped brunette stewing a few feet away. "What?" he asked, sounding more aggravated than he'd meant.

Max's eyes widened and her chin dropped in a very much 'excuse me?' type expression. "What?" he repeated, more questioning this time. He really didn't know what he'd missed.

Then, in what Alec could only call a very un-Max-like move, she let it slide. No glare, no snappish remark, no more flying objects, only a small sigh. "Status on procurement of necessary medical supplies?" It didn't suit her, the gruff, taciturn CO exterior. Max was too much a dreamer for that, an idealist, a visionary. Let him and Mole wade through the details. Oh, she was a bitch to be sure, but still a dreamer.

That was the reason they were all here after all, why they'd all raised their hands to make a stand with her, because she yearned for something more than existence, and she made them want it too. She'd hit him if she knew that's what he thought, falling back on the uber bitch to make Alec and everyone else forget that just for a moment, they saw through her. But it didn't make it any less true.

"Bart gave me her wish list of goodies." Alec pulled a sheet of paper out of the stack in front of him. He didn't really need the list, Bart had made sure it was tattooed on his brain before he'd left the other day, but better to be sure and not risk her wrath later. One perpetually tetchy X-5 female was enough for him, thanks. He began to read. "Tryptophan, obviously, suture kits, sterile dressing, tape, antibiotics, anti-inflammatories, wound dressing…." The list went on like that down the page.

He looked up at the bottom, "There's a second sheet listing the research equipment she wants too."

"Guess we're raiding a hospital," Mole chuckled, sounding entirely too pleased with the idea.

Max frowned. "No."

"Excuse me?" Mole swiveled in his chair to face Max head on.

"I said no. If we raid one hospital for all that we'll wipe out their supplies."

"Isn't that the idea?"

Max shot Mole one of her deadliest glares. Dix and Luke squirmed uncomfortably, even though it wasn't directed towards them, but it seemed the lizard man was immune. Alec leaned back in his chair, glad for once it wasn't him. "We need to consider the needs of everyone here Mole, not just ourselves."

"No we don't," he spit back, "they don't concern themselves with us, so why should we give a damn about them?"

"Because if we want people to accept us…"

Mole cut her off, pressing toward her, leaning his forearms on the table. "Who says we want them to accept us?"

"I do." Max rose from her seat, propping herself up on her knuckles. "And so did you when you decided to stay here. Alec," her head snapped in his direction. He looked back at her lazily, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Figure it out."

He smiled then, clasping his hands behind his head. "Already done," he informed them. "Dix and I worked out the logistics last night. Four deployment teams, hitting hospitals in four sectors. We take a quarter of what we need from each, and leave them more than enough supplies to run operations as usual. It's your typical smash and grab job, only, less smash."

Max sat heavily back in her chair. "Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?"

He shrugged. "You didn't ask." Mole's glare wasn't nearly as intimidating as Max's. "Like I said, four teams of three. Two men go in, one lookout stationed on the roof next door. Dix has hospital floor plans and we've hacked secure police bands. We'll be in and out, no problem, but it pays to cover all the angles."

"I'm going," Max interjected quickly. Yeah, like he didn't know that.

"Yeah, Max I know. You're hitting Harbor Lights with me, and our lookout is…" the door swung open.

"Logan!" Max exclaimed, at the same moment Alec mouthed the Ordinary's name, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, not bothering to suppress what was probably an overly pained sigh. The man never failed; he had impeccable timing, or horrendous, depending on how you looked at it.

There went that meeting. Alec gave a slight shake of his head and continued on, knowing he only had half Max's attention. "Well actually I was going to suggest Dalton. Kid's itching to do something useful around here."

Serious, dark eyes brightened suddenly, tearing themselves away from Logan. "Dalton!" she exclaimed, jubilant, "Six letters!" _Take that Alec._ She was feeling very proud of herself till she noticed that the rest of the people in the room were staring at her like she'd grown a second head, sans Alec of course. He just sat there smirking at her. _That bastard…_ "Nevermind."

Logan didn't miss the exchange between the two X-5s, and he moved to stand behind Max's shoulder. "What's going on Max?" It was subtle, that move, but Alec and everyone else in the room caught it, except Max.

"Plans for an op tonight, nothing to worry about." She smiled up at him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"We got it covered Log buddy," Alec told him as he pushed away from the table, gathering his papers. His eyes flicked over to Max. She seemed to sober a little beneath his gaze. "Teams are meeting up here at seven to get the lowdown. I'll see you then." He nodded and left, Dix, Luke and Mole trailing behind him.

(--)

At precisely 7:00 p.m. the doors to HQ swung inward, nine transgenics marched inside, ready for their mission. It was one thing Max had to give to Manticore, they had drilled into each of their soldiers an impeccable sense of discipline and time scheduling. Max and Mole stood waiting for them. Each team leader, Bart, Estee, and Krysm reported all team members accounted for and fully briefed. Max nodded. That meant they were just waiting for one transgenic, and it wasn't like Alec to be late.

At 7:30 p.m. Alec had still not arrived, and Max was starting to get pissed. He had to know how it would look to the other teams, set, prepared and ready while Max's own SIC was unaccounted for. She was going to kill him. A slight shrug from Mole told her he didn't know where Alec was either.

Finally, at eight o'clock, Max couldn't put it off any longer. Delta team's planned raid of Harbor Lights Medical would be scrapped, while Alpha, Bravo and Charlie went ahead with the mission. It meant Max was out of it, stuck back in HQ with nothing to do but wait, and stew. Fingers digging into her biceps, she started to send off the other teams.

The transgenics left TC in waves under the cover of night. Max stood in Command as Alpha and Bravo teams, headed up by Bart and Estee respectively, left first via the sewer tunnels. Max could almost feel Bart's eyes boring into her. Great, like the gray eyed medic wasn't enough of a pain in the ass before. Now she had fuel for her, 'shouldn't let an 09'er run things' fire, and it's not like she was the only one in the particular camp. It didn't help that Mole had seen fit to mouthing off to her in front of everyone, complaining that Estee and Gem got to have 'all the fun' while he was stuck playing lookout. Yep, Alec was a dead man.

Max had stuck to her guns on that one. The point of this op was for the X-series to walk in, take what they needed and walk out. A six foot plus half lizard, half man would definitely throw a kink in the works. Besides, Mole didn't play well with others.

Max nodded sharply to Krysm, sending off Charlie team. The dark haired, blue eyed, painfully handsome X-5 had been a sniper for Manticore and he had the eyesight of a hawk, literally. Max didn't know him well. He was very quiet, but there was a piercing quality to him that Max, and most of the other Xs' respected. He was also considered one of the most desirable unmated males in TC, though Max had only garnered that particular piece of information by happenstance, passing by two females in the street on her way to her place. Initially they'd been talking about Alec, the reason Max had started listening in the first place, in the same vein.

According to Estee and Swain, the two X-5s in question, Alec and Krysm were also considered the most unattainable. That little nugget of information had surprised Max, since she had long since become used to Alec's philandering tendencies. However, Estee and Swain's conversation had made her stop and think.

She'd had to admit to herself that it had been a while since she'd seen Alec hanging out with any doe-eyed hangers on, or really since she's seen him hanging out with much of anyone. True, TC wasn't exactly a mecca for social interaction, but she'd figured he'd at least look up his former unit mates, but he hadn't. He was friendly enough, knew almost every transgenic in the place, but that was it. She'd found the realization oddly worrying.

At the moment, however, worry was the last thing on her mind. She was pissed, pure and simple, left to hover over Dix's shoulder while they waited for reports to come in from the three teams. She suspected Dix liked the situation about as much as she did.

Max stormed over to Alec's building a little after 10 that night. The last of the teams had just reported in to command, 'mission successful, headed home'. That had been the moment her festering annoyance got the better of her. She flew out of Command, a seething tidal wave that sent every transgenic in her path scattering.

Max barely even registered climbing the five stories up to his apartment. Her mind was running on overdrive, not knowing exactly what she'd find there. Alec asleep? Alec halfway through a bottle of bourbon? Alec in the middle of some sexual tryst? The logical half of her brain told her that was more than unlikely, given his recent state of abstinence. The logical half of her brain also told her it wasn't like Alec to leave her hanging on a mission, especially not one he'd devised. But the logical half of her brain was being completely overrun by the pissed off half.

She reached the door thoroughly fuming. It was slightly ajar and she threw it the rest of the way open. The ancient, rusted hinges groaned a protest, just before the top one snapped, leaving the door listing awkwardly. Max was prepared to find almost anything, except the empty space that greeted her. "Alec?" She felt dumb the second she said it. Her approach to his place hadn't been exactly subtle. Max started to leave, suddenly more frustrated and weary than angry, when a soft scraping noise from behind the closed bathroom door drew her attention.

She padded across the room. She reached out and jiggled the doorknob; it was locked. Max laid her hand upon the wood, pressing her ear against the grain. "Alec?" she called again, rapping harshly. "Alec?" She could smell him; he couldn't hide from her that way. "Alec, open the damned door."

"Go away Max. I'm fine." He sounded annoyed, but there was something… off in his tone. She tried the doorknob again, pressing her shoulder into it. The wood gave a little, splintering like a match. She pushed harder.

The lock gave way. The door had opened a little more than a foot when Max felt something heavy block it. "Alec?" No answer. Poking her head around the door, Max peered inside. Max stifled a gasp. There was Alec, prone on the floor, his face ghostly pale and tight, shaking uncontrollably.

Chapter 5

Thanks in advance to all those who take a moment to review, I really appreciate it. I'm also glad that Pez and Poe are receiving a warm welcome, that's always tricky with OC's.


	6. All In the Family

Chapter 6:

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are wonderful. Sorry this is taking a bit longer to update now, I had 1-4 kinda in framework when I started, and now I'm back to knowing where A, F, and X are and having to fill in the talking points. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the ones not seen on TV. The rest, not so much.

(--)

Alec lay on the floor of his bathroom, the tile beneath him blissfully cool against the flush of his skin. He was curled over on his side, his hands tucked close to his body, like that might somehow relieve the shaking. It didn't. One wave of tremors passed and he groaned, pressing his forehead into the tile, all hard and cool and… _bliss._

How long had he been there? An hour? Two? Ten? He'd been getting ready to meet Max at HQ for the op when his headache had intensified. Then the trembling in his hands had started. Alec had gone into the bathroom, swallowing a few tryptophan pills out of habit. They hadn't helped and the next thing he knew the shaking had spread through all his limbs, his body blatantly disobeying him. His knees had given way on him and he'd been on the floor ever since.

It felt like someone slit clean up his back with a scalpel, a tight, hot, burning. Then they'd settled themselves comfortably in his head, delighting in controlling his every move. The feeling was not completely alien and it made Alec loathe the experience all the more.

He convulsed wildly, time and time again till he was shaking as much with exhaustion as with the seizures. Alec closed his eyes and forced himself to take long, slow breaths. That's when he heard Max approach. It could only be Max; not too many other transgenics lived in his particular building, and rarely were any of them so damnably loud. She was on the warpath. Perfect.

And then she broke his door. He made a mental note to be incensed about it later, but now was not the time. Damn. His invisible tormentor was back, complete with branding iron. The muscles in his back clenched and spasmed. His left foot thumped on the floor, and he heard Max crossing the space of his apartment toward the door. "Alec?" _Go away_, he screamed inside his head. "Alec open the damned door!"

No way in hell was he letting her see him like this. "Go away Max," he bit out. "I'm fine." He wasn't, really, but that was so far from the point. He heard a rough scraping outside the door, and the groan of protest from the door as she tried to open it. Typical Max, head like a rock. But before Alec could say anything else the next bout of seizures hit him. Eyes rolling back into his head, his body flailed wildly, his head cracking down on the floor with enough force to draw a trickle of blood from broken skin.

Somewhere, far away from where he was, Alec heard his second door breaking. "Alec?" Her voice was muffled, and maybe his head was playing tricks on him, but she almost sounded alarmed.

At the sight of Alec seizing on the floor, Max rushed inside, narrowly avoiding a booted foot to the shin. She tread carefully around him, wary of the power of a transgenic not fully aware of his faculties. Then she knelt by his head, muttering, "Always gotta be complicated with you doesn't it Alec?"

Max drew him closer, wrapping her arms around his torso, holding his body and head steady as the convulsions racked through him. A small trickle of blood ran down his forehead and there was a hole in the wall near his knee. She might not be able to stop the seizures, but she could keep him from doing any more damage to himself.

Eventually the convulsions eased, and Max felt Alec's body tremble and then still. His breathing, which had been short and fast, eased. He had his eyes closed. It was strange to see him so quiet, so willing to accept the help she offered. That alone scared her. She hadn't seen anyone seize in a long time, not since Manticore, not since Jack. "Alec?" Max called softly. He didn't answer, didn't stir. "Alec?" Abruptly Max lifted her head, her arms still criss-crossed protectively over his chest. "Alec is that your hand on my thigh?"

Hazel eyes peered up at her sideways. "Come on Maxie, just let me enjoy the moment." He sounded hoarse, and tired. He grinned weakly. "We're all close and touching and it's not even violent."

"Yeah? Give it a minute." She had to resist the urge to smack him.

"You wound me."

"I doubt that."

"Give a guy a break, I feel like ass. And I'm not just saying that cuz it's your favorite part of my anatomy." Oh but the urge to hit him was just so strong. He closed his eyes again and gave a little huff. "You wouldn't hit a man when he's down." He trembled again, and Max didn't miss the pained hiss, muted as he tried to make it.

"When was the last time you had a seizure?" she questioned.

"Never," his voice cracked. "Not as a kid, and not since I've been on meds. Wasn't long after your escape Manticore figured out the whole tryptophan deficiency thing. I've always been all right."

"So you keep saying," she remarked dryly, knowing well enough to know better. "Been feeling off for a while?"

"Couple of days."

"So why didn't you say anything?" she snapped. Alec almost laughed. He knew sympathetic Max couldn't possibly last. "Blowing the op tonight is on you," she lectured. _Yeah, yeah, I could have guessed. _ "We needed those medical supplies. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Honestly?" He forced his eyes open, hazel meeting chocolate.

"Yes." Did he really need to ask?

"I didn't think you'd particularly care." She stiffened and he continued. "Been there, done that, remember Maxie?" He didn't sound angry, or hurt, he sounded matter-of-fact, and that made it worse.

Max grimaced. Alec, shot in the shoulder, fighting White's goons and she hadn't ever bothered to ask him about it. She'd dismissed it so casually that day, far too stressed with the situation to care about something like a bullet wound. Guilt weighed heavy. "God Alec how's…"

He cut her off with a tight smile. "Shoulder's fine Max. Back to good."

"You still should have said something." She was going for irritated, but she couldn't seem to put any force behind the words. "I could have partnered up with someone else for the raid on Harbor Lights."

"No," he said, suddenly harsh and very intent. Her brow knit together, questioning. "We still don't know who here is playing on our side. Till we do, no one's got your back but me."

"Yeah, because you and I have such an excellent track record working together."

"I'm not kidding."

"I know." She shifted, uncomfortable, and for more than just the tile on her knees. She didn't do the deep, heavy conversations, and she certainly didn't do them with Alec. But he wasn't kidding, and as far as that topic was concerned, he wasn't going to let her kid either. "Okay. So, where are your pills?" When in doubt, change the subject. It was a good motto. Another wave of tremors, stronger than the last.

"Counter," he breathed out between clenched teeth. Then he shook his head. "But they're not helping." Twisting, Max reached back for the pill bottle knocked over on the counter. She popped the child proof cap off with a flick of her thumb, spilling half a dozen pills into her palm. They were small, oblong yellow pills. Eyes narrowing slightly, Max slipped her hand into her jacket. She withdrew her own tryptophan bottle from her pocket. Ever since her friends had flushed her pills, she never left them off her person.

There was no mistaking it. The pills in her prescription bottle were different, wider, and white. "Alec, where did you get these?"

"Why?"

"Must you always answer my questions with a question? Where did you get it?"

"Where do you think?" There was that violent urge again.

The announcement settled like a rock in her gut. "Logan?" She didn't need to ask really, she'd told Alec about Logan's supplier a couple months earlier.

"And she gets it in one."

"When?"

"Got the number from him a few weeks back before…everything. The pills, a couple weeks. Why?"

"I don't think they're Tryptophan." Max said, voice laced with anger, dark and dangerous. She dumped the pills from his bottle in her pocket and poured out several of her own. "Take these." She dropped them into his quaking hand and he popped them into his mouth, throwing back his head to swallow them in one gulp.

The pills didn't have a chance to work before the next round of seizures hit. So Max stayed with him till they passed, long into the night, sitting in absolute stillness as Alec's body raged against him. They didn't talk after that, Alec slipping in and out of sleep as Max's Tryptophan did their work. Gradually, she felt his body relax beneath her hands, releasing the tension in his muscles. The sun was just filtering in the window when Max finally left, having moved Alec in a fireman's carry over to his mattress. She cast one final look at the sleeping X-5, made a mental note to have Joshua come check on him later, and left. She needed to find Logan; they had things to discuss.

(--)

Logan was currently residing in one of the less dilapidated buildings two blocks North of HQ, along with several other transhumans. In general, with the very loud exception of Mole, the transhumans were more willing to accept the Ordinary into their midst. None, however, were willing to come between him and the very angry X-5 now whipping into the building.

Max threw the door to Logan's apartment open without so much as a cursory knock. Logan was seated with his laptop. He looked up when she entered. "Max!" he called, worry and relief evident in every muscle in his body. "Where have you been?" He questioned, completely missing the 'it's-better-if-you-just-shut-up' face she normally reserved for Alec. "They said Alec didn't show for the Op last night and that you disappeared."

Great, exactly what she didn't need, gossip fueled by half-truths. "They said?" she asked, stressing the first as she stalked past him. "Who?" Circumstances had arisen, it wasn't like she'd bailed, and she'd kick the ass of the first person that said different.

The short, biting response clued Logan in to Max's temper. He shrugged. "People. People talk." He couldn't gauge her reaction with her back to him.

"Right," she snapped. Whatever, she had come here for a purpose, and she wasn't going to get sidetracked. "I've been at Alec's place all night," she began.

Logan arched an eyebrow, his concern for her abating quickly, replaced by that hot, tight seed that had been living in his gut for weeks. "You were where?"

"Alec's."

"You spent the night with him?" Logan was trying very, very hard to keep his cool.

"Yes… no." Max wheeled. "It's not like that."

There it was, Max's infamous favorite phrase, the one that said absolutely nothing, and everything. "Not like what Max? You barge in here to tell me you just spent the night with the guy you were supposedly dating, but really weren't? The guy you claim to loathe, yet continually act different? That guy? How am I supposed to take that?"

Max blinked. "What?" Blink. "You're confusing me."

Logan bristled. "_I'm_ confusing _you_?" There it was, incredulity forward, rear, and center, but Logan figured he had rights.

"Alec spent the night having seizures. Your supplier," she pulled Alec's prescription bottle from her pocket and tossed it to him, "didn't sell him Tryptophan. He sold him something else."

Logan paled a little. "Damn it. He all right?" Real concern edged his tone, and it gave Max pause.

"You didn't know?" she pressed, all the while the realization that she'd jumped to conclusions slamming home.

"Of course not," he said stiffly. It stung that she even felt the need to ask. Max could see the truth and hurt play over him, and for the second time in a day she felt guilty. _Way to alienate everyone there Max. _She sighed. It seemed like lately she was always jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Withdrawing her cell phone from her jacket, she held it out to him. "Call him. Set up a meet."

Suspicious, Logan hesitated. "What are you planning to do?"

Max still had her hand out expectantly. "I'm gonna take care of it."

(--)

It didn't take long for Logan to make the call and set up a meeting for later that day. Max left not soon after the call to case the place out, trudging first through the sewers and then into a crappy section of town, not like all the sections weren't crappy, to a small, abandoned shop. Once she was satisfied that Logan's man didn't have any surprises in store, she left to wait on the rooftop of a nearby building.

Vincent, a small, robust man with seedy eyes, seemed surprised when Max swept in instead of Logan. He covered it quickly though, with the slick smile of a practiced con. "Well, well, didn't know my man was sending a pick up service."

"Don't worry," Max purred darkly, "I'm not."

The gun he drew didn't so much as make her blink. Max blurred forward, thrusting aside the weapon and twisting his wrist with enough force to make him gasp and drop the pistol. Then she spun, planting a fist into the man's chest that sent him hurtling back into the wall.

"You're one of those freaks," he accused, clutching at his chest.

"Yeah, but you already knew that, didn't you?" She strode up to him, pinning him to the wall with a forearm to the throat. "Who told you?" Max snarled, leaning into him. Vincent wheezed.

He was many things, a thief, and a con, but Vincent was not a brave man and the threat in the girl's eye was enough to make him wish he'd bothered going to Church for Confession in the last few years. "A… a guy. Showed up a few weeks back, told me some of you freaks might come round looking for Tryptophan. When I got a call for it I decided to switch the pills."

"Who? What did he look like?" Vincent started to squirm and Max growled.

Vincent gave a small yelp. "I don't know, I don't know. He didn't give me a name, but he looked like some government guy." White.

"What else?"

"Tall, athletic type," he sank down a little and shut his eyes, "I don't remember."

"What did you switch it for, and how many did you sell it to?" She had to know if Alec was the only one who'd gotten the fake pills, or if other X-5's were in danger as well.

"Just one!" he cried quickly. "Just one guy. And I switched the pills for Lysine. It won't kill him." Max released her hold on him. Vincent slumped to the ground, hand clutching at his throat as he gasped. His eyes flicked up to her nervously. "You gonna kill me?" he asked in a small voice.

Max didn't answer. "You'd think you'd know better than to screw with us. Genetically engineered super-soldier really ought to be a clue." She turned on her heel to go, and then paused mid step. "I ever hear about you fucking with me family again, I will."

She was at the door when she heard him. "That guy was your family, like a brother or something?"

_Or something._ She called back over her shoulder, "They're all my family."

Chapter 6


	7. Driver's Ed

Chapter 7:

A/N: The response to this fic has been incredible, absolutely amazing. I want to thank each and every reviewer for the kind words and encouragement; I appreciate it more than you can know! Thanks, and I hope I can continue to entertain.

Okay, wow, this was a long chapter. This story is totally taking on a life of its own, now I have too many ideas, lol.

Disclaimer: If only…..but alas, I do not own them.

(--)

This time, Max knocked before going in to Logan's apartment. She pushed the door open, hovering near the doorway. Logan sat in the chair at his desk, hands folded in his lap, watching her. It was getting late, long shadows playing across the floorboards. The only illumination in the room came from the screen of his lap top, bathing his face in fluorescent sapphire light. He'd been waiting. "Hey," she said. It wasn't exactly an original greeting, but it was all she could come up with.

Bespectacled blue eyes blinked and his head tilted. "Hey," he returned. Then he was silent, leaving Max to rock slowly back and forth shifting her weight from her heels to toes and back again. It never failed. Logan had an uncanny manner of pressing her for answers with his silence, like an itch she couldn't scratch. The pause grew pregnant and Max felt the need to do… something. The void of silence stretched wider, interminable and awkward.

"So I can scratch Vincent of my list of contacts." Said with the authority of a man that knew the answer to his own question. He couldn't seriously be pissed about losing a contact, could he?

Max shrugged, toeing a warped board with her boot. "He was a scumbag." How did he do this to her? How could he always make her uncomfortable in her own skin, make her question her actions? How could he always make her young, locking the soldier away in a place just out of reach? Her head was screaming at her. Vincent was trash, and could have gotten Alec killed. She was in the right! Wasn't she?

"Did you… take care of it?"

Her eyes snapped up. That tone, all shades of disappointment and judgment. He didn't really think that she'd… except that he did. But could she blame him? She'd jumped to her own conclusions after all, like Logan's jealousy manifesting itself into a complex scheme to poison Alec with fake Tryptophan pills. Crazy, off the wall conclusions that didn't make any sense when you took a moment to think them through. Never assume. It makes an ass of… well it sure as hell had managed to bite her in the ass anyway.

"Yeah," her voice was flat. "I did." She couldn't help it; her temper was up. Fine, Logan could assume whatever the hell he pleased. Ugh, it was official, they were fighting, again.

The lure of the hallway was growing by the second. Max risked a glance over her shoulder at her route of escape. "What's going on Max?" She looked back. He seemed smaller, his shoulders deflated.

She couldn't believe they were back here. Her hand tightened on the doorframe. _I love you! _She screamed at him in her head. _You! Why can't you just believe it?_ "With me and Alec?" She wanted to throttle him, but that was a BAD idea.

"You were awfully quick to jump on me about the Tryptophan," he said accusingly, hurt coloring every word. There had been a time when Max never would have doubted him. It seemed like a long time ago. "You spent the night with him."

"He was seizing."

"And you're telling me you couldn't have gotten anyone else to stay with him? Not Joshua, or Luke, or any of them?" He was losing his hold on his calm and reasoned tone. "It's always you and him Max. Why does it always have to be you that has his back?"

She gave a slight shake of her head, grinding down on her lower lip. "Because he has mine." She looked down the hall again. "But I'm with you Logan. I want you." She pushed off from the doorframe. "I've gotta get back to HQ."

"Yeah."

"I'll come by later? Dinner?"

"Sure." The slightest of smiles. "I've got a fireplace screensaver on my computer."

"It's a plan," she confirmed with a nod. She started to go.

"Max?" She paused, waiting. "This will get easier, it will." She nodded again, not looking at him and left. Sure. Easier. But when the hell had it gotten so damned hard? And for once, the Virus had nothing to do with it.

(--)

Pez padded silently up the stairs to their apartment. She'd been out most of the morning, hell most of the night, trying to make herself useful. Terminal insomniac. She'd stayed far enough away from the South side to avoid being recruited into Bart's health club turned hospital renovation project. On top of the five transgenics Max had allotted Bart to recruit, more than another half dozen had volunteered. The place was abuzz with activity, and already nearly gutted. She wanted to be useful, but it wasn't going to happen there.

She'd have to talk to Max about being assigned a duty roster. Or Alec. Yeah, Alec. He seemed less likely to hand back her head on a platter.

Poe had put a sheet up in the doorway, some half assed attempt for privacy, or modesty, Pez wasn't really sure which. It didn't occur to her why Poe had bothered till she was nearly there. She smelled him before she saw him, the scent of him tickling her nose and was already way too familiar. Cade was there.

So Pez stopped in the doorway, shifting the sheet just a hair with her eyes squeezed tight. She didn't hear anything, but that could be misleading. Then she dared to peek, her right eye opening into the narrowest slit. Poe was on the counter, knees dangling just off the edge and on either side of Cade's waist. Her shirt was off, discarded in a small clump at his feet and his hands were buried in her hair and they were both far to consumed with the other to notice Pez in the door.

Poe hooked her heels around the back of Cade's thighs, tilting back her head to give him unfettered access at her neck. Her hands wandered down his back, fisting his black T-shirt and drawing it up over his head. Pez ran her teeth down over her lower lip. It was erotic. It was intimate. It was private. She let the sheet fall back.

Pez left the way she'd come in, silent, down the stairs and out the door onto the street, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Well shit. Lost in her own thoughts, Pez didn't notice the other transgenic. She would have run straight into him had he not stepped aside. "You're Pez." The voice, a rich tenor, yanked her from her reverie.

Pez turned to reply. Strong, wide shoulders matched the voice, and eyes too blue to be real met hers. Dark hair was cropped short, military to a T. His face was as chiseled as the rest of him, bless those Manticore scientists, but they did know how to make them pretty. "I could be Poe," she offered. Little cheek never hurt anyone.

"You're Pez," he repeated, not taking the bait. God, did he stand at attention all the time? This guy's shoulders were so stiff he'd probably make a damn fine statue, or a coat rack.

"Most people can't tell the difference," she ventured, curious now.

He lifted his hand, tapping an index finger just beside his left eye. "Hawk," he said. An explanation, of sorts. Well that, and the fact that he knew Cade had gone up to see Poe not half an hour earlier, which meant he wasn't likely to see either one of them till at least night fall, not that she needed to know that. "Krysm." He offered his hand.

Wow, this guy was short on the verbal skills. Pez eyed the proffered appendage warily. Then she drew back her shoulders, snapping her heels together smartly as she offered up a crisp salute. "Sir," she acknowledged with all the seriousness she could muster.

Then she edged past him, grinning to herself. She called back to him over her shoulder, quoting from one of her sister's favorite poems. "An unknown sphere more real than I dream'd, more direct, darts awakening rays about me, So long! Remember my words, I may again return."

"What?"

Her smile broadened when she saw the confusion on his face. There was a bounce to her step. "I could be Poe."

She rounded the corner, still grinning, and for the second time that day nearly ran head on into another transgenic. This time it was she who managed to avoid the collision, jumping aside with a start, and managing to wind up in a heap in a pile of something that smelled foul. And squished up between her fingers. Yuck. She didn't want to know. All cat like grace she was not today. "You okay?" He sounded a little congested.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, flicking her wrist to rid herself of whatever muck she'd managed to palm. She stood slowly and looked up. She jumped again, surprise jolting her like a current. Jeez. She still wasn't used to running into transhumans randomly on the streets. This one looked like they'd overdone the canine. "Man, you scared the shit out of me." The tall dog-man tucked wavy hair behind one ear and looked curiously around at the ground by Pez's feet. Okay. Someone took things literally. "No, no," she reached out to touch his shoulder, having to reach far up to do it. "Nevermind. It's fine."

He smiled, huffing happily. "Name Joshua."

This time she accepted the hand as it was offered. "Hi. I'm Pez. Nice to meet you." Joshua's hand was so large it completely eclipsed her own. It was also very careful, gentle, though Pez had no doubt the guy was strong enough to put a serious hurt on just about anyone.

"Yo Josh," someone called from the stairs inside the building the dog man had apparently just vacated. "Our fearless leader happen to mention the nature of our problem here? I was all ready to go and kick some drug dealer ass." Alec trotted down the stairs, Max's now half full Tryptophan bottle in his pocket. He could go get his own supply from Bart. Six solid hours of sleep had done wonders; he felt almost completely normal, but for the lingering headache, and even that was lessening by the hour. "Hey Pez," he greeted easily, almost like he'd expected to see her there.

Pez's mood brightened. "Alec, just the man I wanted to see."

"See Josh, I told ya, the ladies flock." The bigger man grinned indulgently. He knew better. Pez rolled her eyes. Alec gestured with a nod for her to follow. "Walk and talk Pez, walk and talk."

"I'm bored." Simple, direct, to the point. The look Alec shot her told her he was anything but.

"And?"

"I want on the duty roster."

"You haven't been here long." The comment was casual, or at least, it appeared casual. But X-5s were notoriously good at deception, and 494 was notorious in particular. He didn't look at her. It was a question he never really asked.

"I want to help," she explained, sincere. "You can't look around this place and not want to help. Use me," Pez implored, "any way you see fit."

He pulled his chin back, snickering quietly. "That could be taken so badly." This time it was Pez refusing to make eye contact. Fine. It was no fun playing with people who understood his games. She knew he wouldn't turn her down; there was much to be done, and as strong as they were in numbers, more volunteers were always welcome. No one said the creation of the Freak Nation would be simple. "Okay, we'll start you off easy. Take a shift and help Bart with the…"

"No," her response nearly instantaneous.

"Didn't you just say, 'any way I see fit?'" Alec knew most transgenics had a healthy aversion to medical personnel, but this was mildly ridiculous.

"Any way but that way," Pez amended.

"Care telling me why you…"

"Yes." The muscles in her neck were taut. Maybe getting involved was a bad idea. Hell, she could be in her apartment right now, enjoying her own personal porn….

The three transgenics had reached Headquarters and began to ascend the stairs. Alec held the door, ushering Pez past him. "You will tell me." It didn't sound like an order, though she wasn't sure why. Luckily she was saved from answering by the commotion going on inside.

Max was in the center of the room, her face stony and serious, leaning her knuckles into the table top. Assembled around her were Luke, Dix, Mole, and a half dozen other X5s including Gem, with Eve on her hip, Bart, Krysm and Estee. The charge in the air was a palpable hit when they entered the room. Pez and Joshua lingered on the fringe of the crowd while Alec made his way to Max taking up his position, flanking her left side. Logan stood on her right.

Max's steely eyed gaze wavered for just a second, just long enough to sweep over Alec's face as he approached. She didn't care what he said, if he wasn't one hundred percent fit for duty than he wasn't participating. And it's not like she could ask him outright. Alec was a spectacular liar and his expression never betrayed him, but his eyes, she was starting to be able to read those eyes. Hazel most of the time, but hurt made the gold and green fade to the rear, leaving them near gray. Anger sparked the gold and when he smiled, truly smiled, they were green. They were almost never green. Hazel, thank God. Much as she hated admitting it to herself, it would feel wrong without him by her side on an op.

She offered him a curt nod. "Bad news people. Got a call on our hard line twelve minutes ago." The others nodded. The number was distributed to a select few people, a means for wayward transgenics to gain passage into TC. It was hard to find the way through sewer tunnels without guidance, made harder in recent days by Mole's careful distribution of some of their C-4 stock. One wrong turn and…yeah, one wrong turn was all it took.

"Cell line got dropped before we could get an exact location, but a group of transgenics in Sector 6 is headed our way. Problem is that we're not the only ones looking for them. Scanner picked up police chatter five minutes out from the call. Some model citizen called in suspicious activity. Two units have been deployed," she tapped the map laid out before them on the North and South ends of Sector 6 with her index fingers, before tracing them up to meet in the center. "They're trying to flush them out and you can bet your ass White has his guys somewhere in the mix."

"Plan?" Estee, a tall, burly, female combat model, ventured. She was a tank, all muscle and sinew with long, curly, auburn hair that did absolutely nothing to soften her features.

"Insert and extract," Max answered. "Termination is not authorized."

"Search pattern Alpha," Alec continued. Max let him. After all, his tactical experience was one of the main reasons she'd asked him to be her SIC in the first place. "Comms silent unless you've confirmed the target, at which point relay coordinates to Dix here at HQ."

"Channel 3," the little transhuman affirmed.

Alec continued, "Bart, you're our fallback if there are any injured that need mobile evac. Take a van and a med kit, set up station at the corner of Pike and 12th. It's near enough the old commercial district we can lose ourselves in one of the high-rise garages to avoid the hoverdrones."

"We don't have a van," the red head observed blandly. She shot Mole a look. "_Somebody _wrecked it."

Alec scowled, unamused. "Can the bitch 657 and by all means, requisition another one," he growled.

"Get on it," Max nodded.

"I should go with her," Logan interjected. The silence after he said it sounded no different than the silence that had been there before, but it felt different, felt thick. "I can monitor the situation from the van." All eyes turned to Max.

"Logan…" He'd be safer if he stayed in HQ, out of harms way. But she knew he just wanted to help.

"I can hold my own," he persisted. Both Estee and Bart looked ready to argue, but a quelling glare from Alec silenced them. "The exoskeleton puts me on nearly even footing." _Okay, now that's just insulting,_ Alec thought. He held his breath, waiting for her to say no, do the right thing, the smart thing, and he saw her wrestle with it. They didn't have time for this.

"Fine," Alec answered for Max. The silence shifted again, and Mole actually choked on his cigar. "You can't keep up, or you screw up, she has my permission to drop your ass. Mole, you're with them. Now go." The lizard man was going to make him pay for that later, he knew it. Max was staring at him, more than a little bug-eyed. Mole, Logan and Bart turned and left.

Alec felt like shrugging. If they were lucky, Bart and Mole would simply outpace the Ordinary through the sewers. But even at worst he would be a peripheral annoyance, typing away on his computer like he was useful. So let him have his delusions, and let Max avoid a lover's spat and save face. Win, win. "Estee, Krysm, Vin, teams of four, at the South, East, and West corners of Sector 6. Gem, Max and I will hit up the North side. We work our way in from there. They're one sector away from us, let's get them home. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the assembled transgenics all barked. Old habits died hard.

"Good, you've got two minutes to get your people. Dismissed." They scattered.

Max gave Gem a hard look. "You sure you're up for this? We can get someone else. You know how dangerous these things can get. One of these days we may not all come back"

Gem thrust out her chin. "If all I am now is a breeding vessel than I'm no good to anyone, including my daughter," she said tightly. Her expression softened when she looked down at her baby. "I've got more reason to stay alive than just about anyone." Dark eyes flicked to their left. "Joshua, will you watch her for me?" The bigger man seemed surprised, and then quite honored. His face lit up in a way Max hadn't seen in way too long.

"Joshua and Eve," he nodded. "Wait for Gem." He took the baby from Gem's arms, settling Eve gently in the crook of his elbow. "Teach Eve to paint," he smiled, running a finger over the baby's belly and making her giggle.

Gem leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm coming back."

The three X-5's headed for the door. Alec didn't so much as pause as he passed Pez. "You want to be useful, be useful." Pez's eyes shot wide. "Come on, you're with us." Pez wasn't about to turn him down, eagerly trotting after the others out the doors, down the stairs, and toward the sewers.

(--)

It wasn't that things went to shit that amazed Max, she was used to it, but it was just how quickly things went to shit. It had started out well enough, the relatively quick tramp through the sewers to emerge just beyond the checkpoint between 6 and 7. From there the teams had split off, hoofing it to their respective start points. Dix updated them on the police search before going quiet. He'd only come on again if one of their search teams or the police had managed to find the wayward transgenics. The police blockade line was moving slowly, searching all buildings as they went. It had been all clear to that point.

From then on, that's when it had all gone sideways. Luck, it seemed, had rested with the Washington Sector PD that day. Max's earpiece had crackled to life, Dix on the other end with bad news to tell. They'd managed to corner the group of transgenics in the basement of a warehouse on the North side, closest to Max and Alec. Police chatter had indicated three adults, holding children as hostages. Idiots hadn't known they were, in all likelihood, X8s.

So she, Alec, Gem and Pez had gone after them, holding onto the hope that they could reach them before the situation escalated. It had been easy to slip past the Sector police perimeter, quickly taking out two men in SWAT gear and making their way inside through a back door left slightly ajar. Then they'd moved silently into the bowels of the building, using the silent, precise hand signals Manticore had drilled them on endlessly to communicate. The four transgenics had even managed to slip up behind the police line completely unnoticed.

Alec, Gem and Pez had all leveled their weapons at the officers backs, and Max had cleared her throat, making even the most stalwart among the ordinaries stiffen. She'd told them to put their weapons down, that they were surrounded, and that no one had to get hurt. She'd explained, "All we want is to get our people and get out of here." And it had almost worked too.

So why then, was she crouched down behind an empty container, pressed shoulder to shoulder with Alec as gunshots fired over their heads? Oh, that's right, her life was run by Murphy's Law. It had been Alec to notice the small red bead hovering by Max's temple. And he'd pushed her aside, yelling for everyone to get down as he rounded, taking aim at the man on the stairs with the rifle. Knowing their luck, the trigger happy idiot was one of White's Familiars. In any case, the sniper's bullet had whistled past Max's head, and Alec's call had been warning enough to all the transgenics, but not the PD. The officer Max had been standing behind dropped like a stone, and from there, shit didn't even cover it.

Alec growled and spun, using the crate to steady his aim. He fired twice more before dropping back beside Max once again. The now empty clip slipped from his gun, and he jammed another one home in its stead. "We've gotta get out of here," he barked.

"Oh, you think?" she snapped back. Wincing as another bullet ricocheted off the top of the crate, Max risked peering around the edge. The situation had devolved into a free for all. The cops were panicked, shooting at everything that moved, and shadows that didn't. The sniper had vanished, but upon hearing the shots another wave of police poured into the basement down the staircase, and she and Alec were caught in the crossfire. She broke comm. silence for the second time since the shooting had begun. "Where's my backup Dix?"

"Krysm's team is three minutes out. Estee's is four away."

Max thrust her head back into the crate, venting her frustration with a strangled cry. Alec glanced at her. He'd managed to take down another two cops, hitting one in the foot and another in the shoulder. Transgenic or not, he wasn't wild about sticking his head out into the open in the middle of this melee. God, the cops weren't even close to hitting anything, they just seemed satisfied with keeping the transgenics pinned down. "Think three minutes is enough time to get our asses filled with holes?" she asked.

"I think three second is enough time in this shit."

"We've gotta get out of here."

Alec's lips thinned and he shot her a withering look. "Oh, you think?" he mimicked, voice unnaturally high and dripping with sarcasm. She glowered.

"Max? Max what's going on?" Logan's voice crackled in her ear. "We're picking up gunfire."

_Oh for the love of…_Alec leaned over and spoke into the transceiver in Max's ear. "We're kinda busy at the moment Log buddy." _That guy is the dumbest smart man I know._

"Max just…"

Alec cut him off. "If you tell her to be careful I'm gonna deck you, I swear I will." The line went silent and Max swatted his arm away from her head. "Get off the line!" he yelled, hoping Logan would hear him. He took aim and fired. That was one cop who wouldn't be holding a gun for a while.

"They're pinned down!" Pez exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gem responded. She took a shot, taking out a kneecap. Man, these guys were like bugs, they just kept coming out of the woodwork. What did they do, call out the entire Seattle PD for this? "So are we, in case you hadn't noticed."

Gem, Pez and the small group of transgenics had fallen back at the sound of Alec's warning. Three X8s were crouched behind them, staying low, staying quiet and protecting something Gem couldn't see. One of the three older X-series had taken a bullet to the gut. A red headed male, most likely an X6, was applying pressure to the wound. The X6's own arm was stained with blood, testament of a shot through the bicep. Gem almost told him not to bother. The other guy was good as dead anyway. The third, a blonde female crouched beside Gem on her left. "Any ideas?"

Gem nodded grimly. "Yeah, but you're not gonna like it." Her eyes flicked upward. "We go through them."

"You're right, I hate it."

At the incredulous looks of both Pez and the blonde, Gem pointed up. "Can't hit what they can't see."

Pez sighed and took aim at the first of four fluorescent light bulbs scattered around the basement. "Unless they get lucky," she grumbled. She glanced over her shoulder. Gem had the X8s tucked in behind her, the blonde covering. She reached over to grasp the shoulder of the red haired X6. His eyes met hers and she shook her head. He was gone, time to go. Gem gave a curt nod and Pez fired.

Within seconds the room plunged into darkness. Alec and Max took full advantage, overtaking the nearest of the sector police before they could get over their shock. Alec laid out his man with a solid right hook. Max threw hers into a support beam. They moved forward together, shoulder to shoulder, stripping weapons, and clearing the way for Pez, Gem and the others. Three men held guard at the stairs, peering uselessly into the dark. Max leapt upward, grabbing hold of one of the rafters and swinging over the hand railing to catch one man in the chest with both feet. Alec slipped behind the metal staircase, a quick pull at the ankles all that was necessary to send the second man flying headlong. The third cop ran.

"We've cleared a path," Krysm's voice squawked to life in Max's ear. "Perimeter's a go."

"All right people!" she snapped. "Let's move. We haven't got all day. Go! Go!" She waved them on, giving one of the slower X8s an encouraging shove to follow Gem out. Max and Alec were last.

Alec smirked. "Channeling your inner Normal Maxie? I half expected to hear you say 'bip, bip, bip.'"

She grinned and passed him, taking the stairs two at a time. "I almost did."

Krysm met them by the back entrance. "Estee's took her team and headed East. They're leading the rest of the P.D. out of the area. They'll lead them off 2 clicks and go to ground."

Max breathed a little easier, but they weren't out of the woods yet. They couldn't afford to stay still for longer than a couple of minutes. All eyes were on her. "All right, let's blaze. We split and scatter. The cops will have Sector 7 locked down tight, so the objective is to get out of Sector 6 and stay low till nightfall. You need anything, contact Dix on the hard line." Max paired them off, two by two, till Max, Alec and Pez were the only ones left.

They started back toward the Northern border of the sector, where Max knew the fence separating Sector 6 from 8 was only minimally guarded. They kept to a slow trot through winding, narrow, alleyways, keeping well out of sight of the general public. So when the sleek, black sedan pulled up, blocking their path, Max immediately knew what was up. "Mole, Bart," she whispered harshly. "Corner of 22nd and Havana, now." Then she took the transceiver out of her ear and shoved it in her back pocket. Wouldn't pay to get distracted now.

The back passenger side window rolled a third of the way down, and Max found herself looking into the hard, familiar eyes of Agent Ames White. "452," he greeted her, low and slick.

They'd been watching them since they'd entered the warehouse, but aside from the gunmen he'd sent inside, White had held his people back. He had hoped that the firefight his man had initiated would do the job, but the better part of him had known better. 452 and 494 wouldn't be taken down so easily. So he'd waited, watching, till the others had scattered, leaving these three alone, before making his move.

"You don't learn, do you White?" Two sets of feet approached from behind. On the opposite side of the car, a woman with dark red hair stepped out of the car. She was smiling, not that Max knew why, considering the last time they'd seen each other she'd been trussed up around a pole with packing tape. Max closed her eyes as if pained. "Come back for another ass kicking?"

"Yeah," the Phalnyx snarled, "yours." White and the sedan drove off.

Max dropped into a crouch and brought up her hands. "This is gonna be fun."

Alec felt Max tense behind him. On his left, Pez had her gun trained on one of the approaching men, looking wary, but curious. "How many?" he asked. His own gun was useless, he'd already used up his last bullet.

"One round," she answered.

"Make it count."

The Phalnyx came in a headlong rush, drawing weapons as they ran. Max and Alec blurred toward their respective opponents. Pez took careful aim and fired. Her shot was true, burying itself in the right side of the Familiar's chest. His face remained impassive, and his step only paused. Pez's eyes grew wide. Oh shit. His shot barely missed its mark as she dove off to one side, somersaulting before springing again to her feet and launching at him.

Max grunted as she hit the pavement, falling back onto her hip. She used the momentum to flip over backwards and onto her feet. She ducked the beefy fist meant to shatter her nose, thrusting the heel of her palm into the woman's solar plexus. She wheezed and grabbed Max by the back of her neck, throwing her across the alley with the ease of a rag doll. Only the brick wall stopped her. Blood trickled down from a split lip, which Max flicked at with her tongue.

Max dodged the booted foot that hurtled in her direction. She grabbed it, anchoring it against her side with her left arm, and drove her right elbow down into the kneecap. Ah, but the soft crunch of bone had never been more satisfying. She pushed the Phalnyx away from her. Immune to pain or not, that leg wasn't going to hold any weight; the Familiar was off balance, reeling. And be it the shark DNA or the cat, Max smelled blood to be had, and the predator pounced.

Meanwhile, Alec was holding his own. But these guys were fast, and they were good, very good. The two men traded blows, transgenic and Familiar, fists blurring beyond the scope of normal sight. Given any other situation it would have been hypnotizing to watch, punches, kicks and blocks thrown with such accuracy and speed.

Finally, Alec got his opening. One jab sailed wide. Grasping the Familiar's wrist, Alec twisted it till it was nearly ready to pop from its socket. Alec held him up, exposing his right side and drove his heel home at the side of the Familiar's knee. Then when he dropped, Alec delivered a spinning kick to the side of the head, knocking him senseless. But he didn't stop to congratulate himself; Pez was getting her ass kicked.

She'd been doing all right, giving almost as good as she got. Pez could barely believe her eyes. She'd shot him, in the chest, what the hell? And then the Familiar had decided to better his odds. The long, serrated blade gleamed deadly, even in the weak Seattle daylight. She managed to evade his attacks three times before the blade found its mark, slicing open her palm, wrist and forearm. The wound was shallow, but the pain was dizzying. She blocked him twice more before she found herself on the ground, clutching a bloody nose. Empty eyes gleamed with fanatical hatred as he raised the blade over his head for the kill. Pez froze, petrified, but the kill stroke never came.

Alec came out of nowhere, hitting him in a flying tackle that sent them both sprawling. Alec was up first, straddling the Familiar's chest and raining blows down upon his face. His knuckles split and bled. He didn't stop till the Familiar's head lolled to the side. Alec's chest heaved as he breathed, and Pez watched the wild look fade from his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over to her, looking sheepish.

A few yards away, a crappy gray van pulled up. The sliding side door opened and Mole jumped out, shotgun at the ready. Max left the now thoroughly crippled Phalnyx leader and went to talk to them, seeing as Alec had the last Familiar well in hand.

Alec started to rise slowly. He didn't see the man's eyes snap open once more, or see the sneer on his face. And the knife sank hilt deep into his thigh before he could stop it.

(--)

Chapter 7

Okay, I swear I'm hurting Alec for a purpose and not just because I like to see a hurt Alec. Hope you enjoyed what was, for me, an extra long chapter.

Oh, and anyone without a user ID that wants me to let them know when I update, just leave your email for me and I will! I'm going to try and update at least once a week.


	8. Runnin on Empty

Chapter 8:

A/N: Continuing to feel the love with this story, makes me ever so happy as a writer to see people enjoying this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the ones seen on TV… sad for me. Pez, Poe and the rest, different story.

(--)

The knife sank hilt deep in Alec's thigh before he could stop it. Smiling cruelly, the Familiar twisted the blade. A strangled cry sounded down the alleyway, and Alec's hand flew reflexively to cover the Familiar's. At the sound, Max whirled, her eyes flying wide. She and Mole bolted toward Alec. They didn't make it there before Alec reared back and slammed his left fist into the Familiar's face. Bones crunching beneath his hand was oddly satisfying. The Familiar collapsed, and this time Alec was quite certain he was unconscious.

His hand clenched over the blade hilt, blood slipping over and between his fingers, dripping onto the asphalt. Alec rolled off the Familiar with a loud groan, his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeated, his skin crawling.

"Oh shit," Pez appeared over him, face ashen. Her hand hovered uncertainly over his, like she was unsure whether or not she should actually touch him. He'd been protecting her, and now he was lying there, bleeding. Her ears buzzed. Did she pull it out? Did she move him?

Max, for her part, didn't give Pez a chance to decide. She was next to them in a flash, shoving Pez unapologetically aside to crouch in the gravel at Alec's side. "You idiot!" she yelled at him, her voice unusually strident, lips pulled tight and thin.

"So nice to know you care," he hissed back, eyes flashing. Max ignored him, peering intently at the knife and wound. She reached out and gently grasped the handle. Alec made a sort of gurgling half yelp and slapped Max's hand away. "Well don't touch it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp."

Pez thought it must be very hard to look affronted while lying on ones side in a trash heap, but Alec managed it surprisingly well, with the pursed lips and folded arms. "I have a six inch knife imbedded in my thigh." He let the thought linger a moment. "Do you?" For that, Max really didn't have an answer. She reached again for the knife, and again Alec batted away her hand. She glared and he glared back. Had the situation not been so dire Pez might have found it funny.

Mole had the shotgun trained down on the Familiar. He toed the man's leg. Come on, just a twitch. One twitch and he could pelt the jackass full of holes, and there wouldn't be one thing the Ice Queen could say. Self preservation and all that crap. Nothing. Damn. Mole adjusted the gun on his shoulder, his finger tightening around the trigger. It was just one Familiar…

"Don't even think it Mole," Max growled without looking at him.

"Too late," he shot back.

"Well don't DO it," she ordered. "Press'll have a field day if anyone finds out we killed a human."

"Yeah," the lizard man grunted, "cuz an all out fire fight with the Seattle PD is such great PR." He nudged the unconscious Familiar again for good measure. "And you're actually telling me you didn't take out even one of them?" He asked disbelievingly, looking to Alec for confirmation.

The blonde X5 shook his head. "Serious long term disability, yes. Fatalities, not so much."

"Too bad."

Max glared. "You're such an ass."

"Maxie, I'm hurt. And here I thought you saved that particular moniker for me," Alec said from his position on the ground. "I mean, no offense to Mole, but he's got nothing on my ass."

Pez looked between the three of them, wide eyed. These people were thoroughly certifiable. Away to the South a hoverdrone flew, and it was coming closer. She was going to say something, but Bart stuck her head out of the van's side door and beat her to the punch. "Hey!" the red head called. "What's the hold up?"

Mole grunted. "Red's right, we need to move." Max grabbed Alec's arm and started to heave him up. Then Mole continued, "Now if you two can stop with the foreplay…" There it was, retribution for Alec's sending him with Logan. Alec hit the pavement with a thud and a stifled cry. Max had dropped him like he burned. Alec shot an irritated look at Max, but she didn't see it. She was too busy sputtering incoherently at Mole. Mole smiled. "Oh right… the Ordinary. My mistake." Then he slung the shotgun over his shoulder and headed for the van.

Alec could almost see the steam shooting out of Max's ears. She rounded on him, looking for some outlet for her aggression. Oh no, now way she could make _that_ his fault. "I don't control him," he huffed. He pushed himself up, bracing his left leg beneath him and started to rise, grimacing with every jar to his injured leg. The blood had completely soaked his jeans, and was sliding down his leg into his boots.

Max sighed; he looked pathetic. She helped him up, wedging herself beneath one arm, her right hand snaking out around his waist. Pez hurried to his other side, and together the three of them moved haltingly for the van.

Bart waved at them to hurry, her gray eyes locked worriedly on the hoverdrone. Logan had taken up the driver's seat, but a quick glare from Mole and he relinquished it, sliding over to the passenger side and craning his head around the edge to keep watch on Max. Max and Pez hopped on first, crouching to help Alec slid in after them. There was so much blood, Alec and otherwise. Max's lip was split, the blood that trickled down the side of her mouth and jaw already darkening as it dried. Her hands were covered and her face was streaked by it.

Max caught Logan's eye and offered him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The hacker's face remained drawn, like he couldn't quite believe the blood wasn't all hers. It was sweet, and inconvenient. She could talk to him later, now they had to go. "Step on it Mole." The lizard man was only too happy to oblige.

The engine whined and sputtered, a black cloud shooting out of the exhaust before the van lurched forward. The gears ground audibly before Mole managed to pop it into second and it lurched again. "Mole," Alec ground out, "a little smoother maybe?" Alec was pale, cold sweat beading on his forehead.

"This," Bart told Max purposefully, "is why we don't have a van."

"Can it Red," Mole snapped, eyeing Bart in the rearview.

Shaking her head, Bart reached beneath the passenger seat and pulled out her portable med kit. Pez had scooted as far away from Bart and Alec as she could manage, her back pressed up against the back doors, knees tucked in to her chest. Logan sat sideways in the van's front seat, his laptop open across his thighs. His eyes flicked between the monitor and Max in the back. "The hover-drone must have seen you," he announced. "Sector PD has been alerted and they've got mobile units out. He reached out and touched Mole on the arm, "Take a left at the next street." When the transhuman didn't respond Logan spared a glance. "Take it unless you want to get penned in."

Mole growled and took the cigar from his mouth, casting it out the cracked window. He hated taking help from an Ordinary, especially _his_ help. And what irked him even more, he knew that they needed it. He clamped both hands down on the steering wheel. "Hang on," he barked. They'd nearly overrun the corner when Mole made the decision to turn. The tires squealed and the van lurched to the right and for an instant the left tires hovered above the pavement.

Instinctively Max latched onto the nearest handhold she could find, the passenger seat not three inches from Logan's face. The hacker froze as her bare fingers swept past his cheek to bury themselves in the upholstery. He tried not to let it bother him that Max hadn't seemed to notice the near miss, that her only concern at the moment was the blonde X5 writhing on the floor. "That," Alec croaked out, stomach muscles clenching against the pain, "was not smoother."

"Yeah, well next time give me a little notice and I'll jack a better ride."

"Something with shocks?" Alec joked weakly. Every small bump was agony, every pothole a lesson in misery.

"Yeah," Mole glanced in the rearview again, his gruff tone softening a hair, "something with shocks."

While the two men bickered, Bart withdrew a pair of surgical shears and began slicing up Alec's pant leg. Distraction was a good thing. She needed to get a better look at the position of the blade, and the severity of the wound. It bled freely, the Familiar's last vicious twist of the blade ensuring that even with a transgenics amazing clotting factors, it would not easily close. What made it even worse, what made profanities dance around her head in six different languages, was the knife's serrated edge. The wound ragged and deep and the knife would probably do just as much damage coming out as it had going in, if not more. And it was going to hurt, a lot. Bart didn't envy Alec his position.

"It's gotta come out," she said finally, to herself as much as anyone.

"Really?" Alec said scathingly. "And here I was hoping to keep it as a cool body accessory."

Bart ignored him and turned to Max. "You have to hold him still while I do this. It going to hurt," she met Alec's eyes with her own, "and yeah, I know you know that." His mouth shut with a snap, his retort dying on his lips. The field medic glanced over to Pez, but from the way the younger girl was huddled in the van, shaking and seeming to be near tears, Bart doubted she'd be much help.

Max nodded silently and kneeled over him, pressing down on his shoulder and uninjured leg. Bart positioned herself carefully. It had to be quick, had to be clean. Grey eyes met brown. "You ready?"

"Yes," Max said with a nod.

"No," Alec responded at the same time, only half kidding.

Max's eyes swept from the grim set of Bart's face to Alec's. She didn't watch the field medic pull the knife from Alec's thigh, but she heard the sound, sucking and wet. And she saw and felt Alec's reaction. The blonde X5's face went taut, hazel eyes wide and cold. His neck bulged and his fingers scraped the rusty metal floor. It took all Max's strength to keep him down, keep him from twisting away from Bart and the pain as his back arched. His breath caught, but he didn't make a sound, not even a whimper. Then, as the blade slid all the way out of his leg, Alec stilled beneath her hands, his breath coming in short gasps.

"That fucking sucked," he managed between breaths.

Logan watched the whole thing quietly from the front seat. He watched as Bart withdrew the knife, a six inch steel blade with razor-like edges. He watched Alec endure it, watched Max suffer it with him. He watched Max crack a weak smile at Alec's equally weak attempt at levity. And then he watched as Max's hand grasped Alec's own, their fingers sliding together in a gesture Logan knew as both familiar and foreign.

Logan's throat tightened, and he tore his gaze off them and back to his computer. From the looks of things, the cops had lost track of them, but one couldn't be too careful. "Take the next right, half mile down University to the old Fairmont Olympic Hotel. We'll be able to hide out there." Logan settled back in his seat. The Olympic was about a mile from the Space Needle. In its heyday it had been one of Seattle's premier hotels, rooms going for nearly four hundred dollars a night. But then the pulse had hit, and the depression. While some of the fancier hotels had managed to survive, like the Sorrento, the Olympic had gone under.

"Shit," Bart's explicative landed like a bomb in the van, every occupant stiffening as they heard it.

Alec groaned, drumming his head back lightly against the floor a few times. "Shit is so not good." He didn't want to look, didn't want to know. He just wanted Bart to fix it. She needed to fix it, and Mole needed to turn on the heat. When the hell had it gotten so cold in here? In fact the only part of him that felt warm at all was his hand, the one Max was holding. There was something very off about that, he knew, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on why…

"What?" Max asked sharply, a stab of worry hitting her, and she craned her head for a better line of sight, but remained in her position. She gave Alec's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Bart didn't answer. She was rummaging through her kit, ripping out all the bandage she could get her hands on. It wasn't stopping. That was when Max noticed it, the growing puddle pooling around the sole of Bart's boots, the red lines creeping toward the back of the van. She didn't think Pez could have jammed herself any farther into a corner, but as the blood crept closer she managed it, somehow. "Shit," Max echoed breathily.

Bart spared her the briefest of glances. "Artery," she said. It was a truncated explanation at best, but it was enough. Max felt like someone had just kicked her in the gut. They were in the middle of Sector 6 with an emergency med kit, a police hunt behind them, no immediate means of getting back to TC and Alec was bleeding out.

Max turned back to him. He was pale, as pale as she'd ever seen him. "Alec," Max leaned closer to him. His eyes were half shut and vacant. "Alec." His hand was cold. When had his hand gotten cold? "Alec," she said again, a little more forcefully.

Mole pulled the van into the Olympic's underground garage, the darkness sweeping over them like a blanket. He turned off the engine. "We're here," he announced. That's when Alec's hand slipped out of her grasp.

(--)

Chapter 8

Don't you just hate me? Feel free to leave a little note saying so, I wouldn't mind, lol. But seriously, hope you enjoyed. Hopefully 9 will be up sometime next week!


	9. Cowboy Up

Chapter 9:

A/N: Okay, since I'm sure you all are ready to kill me after the last chapter….I thought I should get nine up as quickly as possible. And yes DA4Life, Alec is gonna be put through the ringer in this one…;)

Disclaimer: I own Pez, Poe, Krysm, etc, but not the ones you've ever actually seen. At the moment I'm working on getting a page up that has pics of everyone. Unfortunately, typing and occasionally posting tends to be where my computer skills end, so it's pretty much gonna be mug shots all around. ;)

(--)

In the darkness, Mole cut the van's engines, and Alec's hand slipped out of Max's grasp. His eyes drifted shut. "He's unconscious." Mole pocketed the keys and jumped out of the driver's seat, yanking open the sliding side door. The metallic tang in the air had been strong enough at the front of the van, but now it was overpowering. A small drop landed on the toe of his boot, followed thereafter by a slow dribble.

Bart nodded as she gathered her gear back into her bag. "We have to get him inside. I can't work on him in this light."

Bart hurried on ahead up the short flight of stairs that led to the hotel lobby. Mole and Max followed close behind, Alec slung between them. A dazed Pez trotted beside Alec, pressing the wound packing into his thigh. She didn't think it was doing much. Four layers of bandage were soaked through, seeping out over the back of her hand and leaving a dotted trail of blood from the van into the hotel. Logan came last, his exoskeleton whirring quietly.

The Olympic's lobby was a large circular room dotted with a few battered, abandoned pieces of furniture and a crumbling stone fountain at its center. The ceiling was a dome four stories above their heads, and the hallways leading to the rooms looked out over the lobby. Max and Mole carried Alec through the lobby and followed Bart into the hotel restaurant. One entire wall was made of glass panes stretching from floor to ceiling and daylight streamed freely inside. Bart righted one of the long overturned tables, slinging her med kit onto a nearby chair.

"Put him here," she directed curtly.

It was a sick feeling that hit Max when she and Mole set Alec down, as his head lolled bonelessly to the side. His face was gray, his lips near blue and Max had felt his pulse weakening as they made the sojourn from the van. "Help him." It wasn't so much a plea as it was an order.

Bart didn't look at Max when she answered, pushing Pez out of the way. Damn, but that was a nasty wound, and all the blood he was losing was making it near impossible to find the source. "I'm trying."

"Well stop trying and do it."

"It's not exactly as easy as all that. He's lost a lot of blood and…"

"I don't care," Max interrupted, her pitch rising till it bordered on shrill, "I don't care what excuses you have. If you let him die…" Her gut twisted at the thought. There was that sick feeling again. Max sat heavily in a chair, her shoulders falling forward, making her look delicate and small. "He can't die," she said quietly. Max reached for Alec's hand again, taking small comfort in the regular, if slow, thump of his heart.

Bart nodded silently and set to work. Behind Max, Logan approached, setting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should leave Bart alone and let her work," he suggested. "You're not doing Alec any good distracting her. We can go find someplace to talk about everything."

Max shrugged of his hand, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk." _I want Alec to open his eyes and make some smart-ass remark._

"Logan… you and I… we can't…" Her voice hitched in her throat. "I can't… I can't leave him," she finished, bowing her head to rest it on the edge of the table, her thumb running absently over the back of Alec's hand. So many had died already, so many people she cared about she'd never see again. _Tinga, Eva, Zack more or less, Ben_… _Damn it Alec, you don't get to get out of this so easy. I still need you to have my back._

"He needs a transfusion," Bart announced, pulling tubing and a couple large gauge needles from her bag.

Immediately, Max stuck out her arm. "Do it."

Bart looked at her seriously. "He needs a lot of blood Max, and for a while, what I'm doing is gonna make him bleed more. If we get attacked here, you're going to vulnerable, weakened." She paused, as if wrestling with the last piece of news. "And I'm not sure it'll be enough."

There was nothing but resolve in Max's dark eyes. Alec wasn't going to quit on her, not now. After everything Manticore had done to him, it wasn't in him to quit. "Do it," she said again.

As Bart readied the transfusion supplies, she regarded Max beneath hooded eyes. The dark haired transgenic wasn't paying her any mind as it was. And for the first time, Bart could understand why everyone in TC had fallen in step behind her. There was conviction in Max, unyielding belief in the face of doubt. Max was a fighter, no matter what running she'd done in her past. She was ready to fight for Alec, when he couldn't do it for himself, maybe fight for all of them. Bart carefully slid the needle into a vein in Alec's arm. Max didn't so much as blink when Bart slid the needle into her arm a moment later.

Logan felt a tug at the back of his jacket. Mole had him by the collar, and was steering him none too gently away from the table. "Leavin' Red there alone," he said, "not a bad idea." The lizard man thumped Logan heavily on the back, making the smaller man stumble forward. "Yo, candy girl," he called.

"It's Pez," she corrected automatically from her place by the stairs. There was blood on her hands, and she wiped it over and over on her pant legs, but she couldn't get them clean. If she had been faster, stronger. If she were better trained. If Manticore hadn't… yeah, if, the two letter that plagued her world. Bottom line though,_ if _not for her, Alec wouldn't be where was then.

"Whatever. We're on lookout. Dumb as the cops are, knowing our luck they might stumble on to us here.

"Or White," Logan offered.

Mole shot him a withering look, like he actually needed reminding about that. "Yeah, White. Anyway, if they do, we need to know quick." He withdrew a sleek glock pistol from a shoulder holster beneath his jacket and handed it to Pez. "Head up to the roof, do that whole height, cat thing." She nodded tightly and trotted off, just happy to have something to do that would quiet her head.

Mole turned to Logan. "Go find a place that computer of yours works and be useful, a place that isn't here," he added when Logan opened his mouth to protest. The hacker shut it quickly, and cast a long lingering look in Max's direction. Mole shoved him onward. "I said move!" The Ordinary took one mulish step and then another, out the restaurant and into the lobby. Mole followed a few steps behind, watching to make sure he didn't double back. He wanted to act like he was one of them, then he was going to have to learn to follow orders.

Bart packed the wound as well as she could, nervous perspiration beading on her brow. Max happened to look up and notice it just as Bart wiped it away with her forearm. Max stiffened and sat bolt upright in her chair. "What's wrong?"

Bart pressed her lips together. "I'm not sure I can do this," she admitted in a rush. "I wasn't trained to fix anything this serious. It was patch em, medicate em and get em home so the Manticore docs could fix what needed fixing." Bart swiped her bloodied hands uselessly on the leg of her pants. "I screw up; he dies." She hated this, feeling out of her depth. Manticore hadn't trained them to accept failure.

"You don't try he dies anyway," Max reminded her. Bart's face hardened and she went to work.

It was a tricky thing under the best of circumstances, repairing damage to a significant artery. It was difficult in good light, with nurses and unlimited resources and machines whirring and beeping, keeping track of all sorts of vitals on the patent. Bart had none of those things. She relied on her enhanced hearing to monitor Alec's pulse rate, and quiet hands to manipulate the deceptively delicate inner workings of his leg. The whole time the wound bled, marring her view to her sutures, till eventually she gave up and started stitching by feel alone. The minutes dragged by in agonizing slowness.

Max started to feel woozy fifteen minutes in, as her vein pumped out a fair supply of needed blood to Alec, most of which continued its drain onto the floor at Bart's feet. When all was said and done, Bart had stitched the artery shut as best she could manage, as well as inserted a drain into Alec's leg before suturing his thigh mostly closed as well. If she had done her job the bleeding would ebb and Alec would heal. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

At some point in the process, Max had fallen asleep slumped over in her chair, one arm slung across Alec's midsection and her head nestled in his chest, though not even sleep erased the look of concern on her face. Bart stretched over them, carefully removing the line connecting Max and Alec. Max shifted but did not wake, her hand closing tighter on the fabric of Alec's shirt balled in her fist.

--

Six hours later, Alec was still unconscious, and Max was still at his side, though according to Bart his vitals were steady and the sutures appeared to be holding. In that time Max had left his side for exactly seven minutes and twenty-four seconds, Mole had counted. The only reason she's dragged herself away at all was that Dix had called her cell. Apparently the Seattle PD was foaming at the mouth for heads to roll. The fault for the scene at the warehouse, and the firefight had been laid squarely on the transgenics shoulders.

Protestor numbers outside the Terminal City gates has nearly quadrupled, and everywhere there was a slew of anti-transgenic banners, and people screaming slogans. Three new burning X's had been erected. It was near riotous outside, and the cops were turning a blind eye. Transgenic patrols at the perimeter had doubled, per Glock's orders. Estee's and her team had only managed to sneak back inside in the last half hour and, according to Dix, the two X5's were currently embattled in a debate over who was in charge. With Max, Alec and Mole out of the city they'd been left with no clear chain of command. Dix sounded nervous.

Max had calmed him as best she could, unease gnawing at her gut. She needed to get back, but she couldn't bring herself to drag one foot farther away from Alec. If he'd only wake up and say something, open his eyes, twitch, anything. Max needed some small reassurance before she could go back, face the Ordinaries, deal with the rest. So she'd assured Dix that she'd be back soon, and to tell Glock that Estee was in charge, per her command. Tensions were escalating and the last thing TC needed was an itchy on the trigger X5 at the helm. Then Max had hung up and returned to her seat beside Alec. That had been an hour and 46 minutes ago. She just sat back down, laying her cheek over his chest, closing her eyes, feeling his heart thump in his chest against her cheek, head rising and falling slightly as he breathed.

Mole left then, out for another perimeter check, and Logan decided to use the eight or nine minutes he'd be gone to go check on Max. he'd seen her come into the lobby a little while ago, cell phone in hand. He descended the stairs from the third floor into the lobby, moving swiftly across the room. He found her with him, and it never stopped surprising him how much it hurt, because it never stopped surprising him that it looked real.

"Hey Max." The greeting was careful, the verbal equivalent of sticking a single toe in water before you jumped in. Logan. She did her best not to cringe. There was going to be fallout from all this later, she was sure.

"Hey," she returned quietly, not daring to look back at him, though she did sit up.

"How is he?" That, that moment, that question reminded Max exactly why she loved him. Logan's doubts, his insecurities, this all had to be tearing him up inside, and he still asked that damned question. She twisted in her seat, hooking an elbow over the back of the chair.

"Better," she answered, then stopped herself. "Good." Max looked over to Bart, who had taken up position by the edge of the glass walls, keeping watch to the West. "Same."

"News from TC?"

"Bad."

Logan shoved his hands in his pockets. "You going to…"

"Soon," she nodded reluctantly. "I mean, I know Mole will hold things down here." She looked back to Alec.

"You can't do much else for him right now."

"No," she admitted.

For Alec, it was like half waking from a deep sleep. He'd been warm, but then it had fled, and his chest had felt lighter. At first he thought he was dreaming, but that didn't make a hell of a lot of sense. His Max dreams weren't generally heavy on dialogue, and the last time he'd dreamed about Logan…. Nope, he'd never dreamed about Logan.

The voices became clearer as the moments wore on, but for the life of him, Alec couldn't make his own mouth work. His body was heavy, and somehow just out of his reach. It was like a coffin in stereo, dark, confining, like he could scream and not be heard. A chair scraped on the floor. Max was leaving. Her scent, which had been wafting in his nose, diminished, as did the sound of rhythmical boot clicks. He had to open his eyes.

Max rose from the chair slowly, feeling torn. She had to go, and Logan was waiting expectantly for her by the steps. They would head back to Sector 7 and TC, and try to bring some semblance of reason to the situation, but she hated leaving. If only he'd open his eyes. Max's steps were heavy and slow as she started away. It was okay, he would be okay. She didn't see Alec's finger twitch.

Max moved past Logan and trotted down the steps. That was the moment Alec's eyes shot open, but he still couldn't find his voice. Hazel eyes met bespectacled blue. Logan blinked once, and looked slowly between Alec and Max's receding back. She'd go back, if she knew. She'd go back, and stay, and things in TC would get worse. Blue eyes held Alec's for a long moment, and then Logan turned and headed down the steps after Max.

(--)

Chapter 9

Sorry this took longer than I thought it would. Apparently Max and Alec took offense to my separating them (at least in a small way) during this chapter. See, I was nice, no cliffie this time. Enjoy and feedback is excellent.


	10. The Biggest Badass

Chapter 10:

A/N: The reviewers for this story continue to amaze and inspire me. Thank you all so much.

Disclaimer: I only wish I'd come up with this idea. I figured after the last couple chapters I figured I'd better upload sooner than later. Have fun reading !

Max and Logan arrived back in TC just as night fell. The air was electric. Outside the people called for justice, or blood. Inside wasn't much better. She and Logan weaved their way through a mob of angry, armed transgenics gathering outside the door of Headquarters. It was pandemonium. Everyone was convinced the Police were about to storm the fence line, and everyone was ready to make the first move.

Estee and Dix were there also. Estee was spitting fire, her hand cupped over her bloody, broken nose. Apparently, Glock hadn't taken news of Max's orders well. "That son of a bitch," Estee sputtered disbelievingly. "He sucker punched me! Then he had a couple of his cronies disarm me and throw me out. Everyone's all riled up and Glock's not letting anyone back inside." She ran her tongue over her teeth and spit, small dots of red hitting the ground at Max's feet.

"How many does he have with him?"

"At least seven," Estee responded, "maybe more. He's gonna get a lot of people killed Max."

"Not if we stop him. Where are the others?"

"Krysm, Vin and their teams aren't back yet. They ran into trouble, got hemmed in by a couple police sweeps." Worry lanced through Max like a knife. "Don't worry, they're holed up out of sight, but a couple hoverdrones are in the area that need to clear out before they can move. I can round up a couple of my guys," Estee said doubtfully, eyeing the crowd.

Max shook her head. "Forget it." She didn't want to involve a lot of people she didn't know if she could trust. Krysm, Vin, Gem, that was a different story, but if they weren't around…. "I don't want this getting uglier than it is. Last thing we need is for TC to start taking sides. Glock just needs a little reminder who's in charge."

"He won't listen to you."

"Who said anything about talking?" Max replied darkly. Glock was going to start a war, and he was either too stupid to realize it, or too blood thirsty to care. Either way, Max was going to bring him a healthy dose of reality.

"I'm coming with you," Estee told her staunchly.

"You should get that looked at," Max said, pointing to her nose.

"It can wait." Max nodded approvingly.

Logan tugged at her sleeve, pulling her aside, his brow furrowed with worry. It made him look old... older. "Is this a good idea?" he asked.

"At this point it's my only idea," she answered. Estee shot the two of them a sideways look, then stepped closer to Dix, talking to him in a low whisper. The monocled transhuman nodded a couple of times before trotting off.

"Max you're not on your game. You gave up a lot of blood for Alec," he reminded her unnecessarily. "You'll be a step slower than usual."

"Then I guess I'm banking on Glock being two steps slower than me on a good day," she ground out. She didn't need reminding just how crappy she felt. Her head felt fuzzy and she was weak, but they had limited options, and by the look of the crowd, limited time.

Logan sighed, locking his teeth down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from furthering the argument. Her mind was obviously made up. "I'm coming too." Max didn't even try to dissuade him; it was about as useful as telling Alec to shut up.

Two very large, hulking X5 combat models stood guarding the doors. They'd had the audacity to try and stop her. It had been a bad idea. In that moment, Max reached the end of her very short rope. First Vincent, then the shoot out at the warehouse, then White, and Alec… Max shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. Regardless, neither X5 would forget just who was in charge for a very long time, or at least for as long as it took the bones to heal.

Max threw open the doors into Headquarters with a bang, Logan just behind at her heels. To call her furious would have been kind. "What the hell is going on here?" she bellowed. Almost instantly, four X series surrounded them, blocking their way in. Luke gazed down at them from his position at the computer terminals on the second level, holding up his hands helplessly.

Glock glanced lazily up from some diagrams he'd been studying. He could send three units to ground and have them come at the barricade lines from behind. The Ordinaries wouldn't know what had hit them. "I took command," he said, straightening and starting over, his chest puffed out arrogantly and looking quite self satisfied.

"It's my command," Max seethed.

"On whose authority? You didn't earn it. You sure as hell aren't qualified to do it. You make some pretty little speech about freedom and that's it, that makes you a commander? It's time we let these Ordinaries know that we're not going to be pushed around, that we're not going to let them cage us again. The way you let that Ordinary hang around I knew you weren't up to it, and my boys here agree." Glock said, sweeping an arm around the room. Aside from the four X-series blocking their path, three others had taken various positions around the room. All of them nodded their agreement.

Max blinked, setting her hands on her hips. "So what? You're going to send everyone out, kill a whole bunch of people and then….? What's the big plan after that Glock?" Silence. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. But foresight and plans aside, according to you, the biggest bad ass should run things around here. Am I clear on that part?"

He shrugged. "It's not a bad way to do it, all things considered."

Max pursed her lips, nodding as she shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it to Estee. "Kay. Well if that's how it's gotta be, then you should prepare to get your badass handed back to you."

Glock grunted, "You're kidding." Max gazed at him levelly. "You're not kidding." He smiled. "You should know I was ranked top ten in hand to hand back at Manticore."

"Yeah? You should know, I could give a shit. This ain't Manticore."

Glock grinned. She was brazen. She was ballsy. She was stupid. He waved his men aside, giving Max a clear path to him. He craned his head, looking to all his compatriots. "Well guys, this should be entertain…" The rest of the thought was cut off by the size seven black boot to the solar plexus. He coughed and stumbled backward, his hands coming up defensively, expression darkening.

Max smirked. She'd pulled back as soon as she'd made the strike, settling into a fighter's crouch, her hand up in fists, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It was the only free shot she was going to get. "You gonna talk, or you gonna fight?" Adrenaline coursed through her, senses sparking.

"You should be more careful what you wish for Max." Glock attacked with all the speed and force of a fully trained X5. Max blocked and countered, reacting instantly to every strike. She ducked under a left hook, and bobbed back up, slamming her fist into the right side of Glock's jaw. He reeled back, seeing stars. Damn she was strong, even for an X5. His lip curled in a silent growl.

Glock launched a crescent kick at Max's side, which she barely managed to deflect off her hip. He continued to spin, lashing out at her again. Max caught the blow in the stomach, her foot slipping on the concrete and sending her down onto one knee. Glock aimed a merciless front kick at her face. Max caught his foot, dropping down onto her left hip, sliding forward and scissor kicking his right knee. He crashed down like a ton of bricks, and Max twisted, leaping to her feet.

Glock pushed himself off the ground, gingerly testing his leg. They hadn't taught him that one back at Manticore. He eyed Max more warily, now suspicious of the rogue hunger in her eyes. Around them the other transgenics were shouting, lashing out insults and jeers. Only Logan remained silent and grim, watching the fight unfold. He'd seen Max fight other transgenics before, Zack, and Alec as of late, but it suddenly dawned on him that neither had ever really tried to hurt her.

The hulking X5 faked a jab, then dropped to sweep Max's legs from under her. She fell and he was on top of her before she could react, straddling her chest on his knees. He struck her, and her lip split wide once again, spurting blood down her chin. His hands closed around her throat, a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he started to press.

Max didn't let herself panic. Moments like these made her actually want to thank Lydecker for all the time she'd had to spend in the tank. Calmly, she jammed her elbows into the soft flesh above his knees, wriggling back until he was poised over her hips. Bending her knees, Max hooked her left heel over Glock's calf and thrust her hips off the ground and twisted hard counterclockwise, effectively catapulting Glock up over her shoulder and off to the right. The male transgenic was on his back before he knew what had happened, with Max positioned between his knees. Her eyes were feral and dark, and Glock gulped. Her fingers curled around a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"We done here?" Max snarled lowly. Glock lifted his hands slowly in a gesture of surrender. She tightened her grip, making Glock squirm beneath her. "Well, whose command is it?"

"Yours," he conceded bitterly.

A humorless smile crossed her face and she released her grip, rocking back on her heels and standing up off him. "Good, now let's hope you remember that." Max spun on her heel, her gaze snapping to each of Glock's cohorts in turn, making mental note of each face. Four of the seven at least had the good grace to look ashamed. Max wiped the blood from her mouth off on her bare arm and headed back to Logan and a very smug looking Estee. Max made herself focus on Logan's face, pushing away the black dots that swam in the periphery of her vision. The fight had taken the last ounce of energy that she had. Her knees trembled and threatened to give way as she walked.

Behind her, Glock sprang nimbly to his feet. Taken down by an 09'er, the thought rankled, sour in his mouth. No fucking way. He slid the slender, short blade from its hiding place on his ankle as he rose. She'd taken a first cheap shot, he was going to take the last one.

Max saw Logan's eyes fly wide, saw Estee's shock. She even heard Logan call her name, "Max!" though it seemed quiet and distant. Unbeknownst to her, Glock lifted the blade, preparing to strike. He didn't want to kill her exactly, just put her out of commission indefinitely. Without their leader TC would look to him, and he could take his rightful place as CO.

Just then the HQ doors burst open once again and two figures flew inside. Three others swooped in through the broken windows on the second floors. Max heard triggers being cocked. Her cloudy mind processed what she saw slowly, or slowly for a transgenic and she froze. She was staring down the barrel of a gun, and then, with a flash and a bang, it went off.

(--)

Chapter 10

I just wanted this to be Max's chapter, so she could assert herself and be the badass tough chic I liked so much in the first place.


	11. Not My Color

Chapter 11:

A/N: The queen of cliffhangers, sweet, I like it. Hopefully I'll have you all throwing rotten fruit at me many times over by the time this is all said and done. This is another nice long chapter.

Disclaimer: I haven't owned them for 10 previous chapters, but Fox suddenly decided to sell me the rights….. uh huh. And if you believe that I got a bridge I can sell you, cheap.

(--)

Max saw the muzzle flash, but the sound of the gunshot was somehow muted. She flinched, her shoulders tightening and rising up around her ears, like somehow that could make her a smaller target. She hated, hated getting shot. Recovery was always such a pain in the ass.

The bullet sliced through the air, skimming past Max's right earlobe. It only took half a second longer than that for Max to realize that the bullet hadn't struck her. And suddenly the commandos bursting into HQ were not in the forefront of her mind. She blurred forward a couple of yards and spun. This day could not possibly get any weirder.

Blood spurted from the wound in Glock's forearm. The burly, blonde X5 doubled over, his left hand clutching the wound that went through and through. A slim knife had clattered to the concrete floor by his feet. "Everybody freeze!" Someone bellowed. Shock gave way to Max's general sense of confusion. She whirled, for the first time taking a good look around the room.

Krysm stood beside Luke on the second floor platform. He had his favorite high powered rifle positioned over the railing, pointed down into the midst of Glock's compatriots. A few yards away Swaine held two of Glock's men at bay, a semiautomatic in each hand. Poe, her swath of purple hair falling across her eye, stood next to Cade. Max could still see the light, smoky ring of powder discharge mingling in the air by his gun. Poe and Cade were the ones that had burst in the front door. Slowly, all seven of Glock's men relinquished their weapons, the ring of metal and concrete in the air.

Of all the shocked people in the room, Max was the first to recover. It melted into outrage, revealing itself in a killer right hook that sent Glock crashing to the floor. Then she looked back and matched Cade's gaze, arching an eyebrow. "If you're here to stage a coup I don't want to know about it. Hell, at this point I'm half ready to give you the job."

"Nah," Cade answered, a wry smile bringing warmth to his face. "Usurper never held a great ring to my ear. Besides, I'm rather enjoying my semi-retirement." The grin broadened as his eyes flicked lazily over to Poe, who did not return the look. Cade holstered his weapon in his shoulder carry, ambling up to stand beside Max, both taking mild satisfaction at the sight of Glock squirming on the ground.

"Aside from those moments you come sweeping in to play white knight?" Max joked.

Cade shrugged. "No horse, no sword and uh…" he plucked at the black T-shirt clinging to his chest, "white's not really my color. Ran into Krysm and Swaine on the way here. We heard through the grapevine you might need a hand."

Out of the corner of her eye Max saw Estee shift uncomfortably. So that's what she'd been talking to Dix about outside, calling in reinforcements. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud, but Max was almost grateful.

"A good shot anyway," Max conceded. "Thanks."

Again Cade shrugged. "No problem." A soft grunt bubbled out his lips, toeing Glock lightly in the side. "You always were an asshole." Glock's face was bright red, and hate seethed from every pore.

"I think he must have missed those lessons on honor," Max agreed.

"Can't miss what you don't get. Rest of us just kinda learned along the way. Glock's a little slower than the rest of the pack." He settled his hands on his hips and craned his head upward. "Yo Swaine!"

The tough brunette barely glanced over her shoulder, preferring to keep her sights peeled on the men she held under gunpoint. "What?" she barked.

Cade clucked his tongue disapprovingly, wagging his head at Max. "You know, I used to always get a nice crisp 'yes sir', kinda response. Now it's 'what?' Where's the decorum, I ask you?"

Max could see the corner of Swaine's mouth quirk. "It went the way of Manticore _sir_." She drew out the last word, rolling it slowly off her tongue, and it was dripping dry.

"Watch your tongue soldier, I can still wipe the floor with you," Cade chastised jokingly.

"My ass," Swaine shot back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your ass, your business?" Swaine's shoulders pitched as she snorted. "You feel up to taking this lot down to holding with Krysm, or are you too busy preening? Let them cool their heels for a while." He chuckled, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Swaine shot him a withering look and Krysm even groaned.

"That was weak Cade, even for you," Swaine shook her head.

The silly smile didn't leave him. "Whatever. Let them reconsider the error of their ways. Now stop harping on my sense of humor and go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Up on the platform Swaine waved two of Glock's men in front of her and down the steps with a wave of a pistol. Krysm let them all pass, his rifle pressed firmly to his shoulder. Swaine gave him a sideways look. "Coming Chaplin?" she questioned. Krysm pursed his lips and followed. Estee and Poe gathered the others, giving each a quick pat down before herding them toward Swaine, Krysm. They would head out the rear doors. No sense sending them into a riot.

"We have holding cells?" Max asked dubiously, confusion evident.

Cade shrugged, something she decided then that he had a penchant for and said, "Old walk in deep freeze Swaine found." Ah ha, deep freeze, cool their heels. Swaine was right, it had been a bad joke. "Figure it'll work well enough. Meant to tell you about it but uh…" He scratched beneath his eyebrow with one finger and cleared his throat, blue eyes flicking once again toward Poe. "…I got uh…"

"Distracted?" Max supplied helpfully. He didn't exactly look apologetic; he looked more like he was holding back a wolfish grin. Men. Typical.

"Distracted, yeah, that'll do." Krysm, Swaine and Estee, who had managed to procure herself a gun, had gathered Glock's buddies together.

"You too Glock," Max said, looking down, expression bland. "You're bleeding on my floor." The big man heaved himself off the floor, his left hand still clutched around his forearm. He eyed Max warily and sluggishly moved off to join the others. "Once I clean up this mess you started I'll be down to talk to you and yours about some kind of disciplinary action. I'm thinking it's going to involve a lot of time down in the sewers!" she called after them cheerily as they were ushered away.

For once in Max's overly insomnia plagued life, the only thing she could really think of was a nice soft mattress and a good long dose of REM sleep. Not that that was likely to happen of course, not with the mob still congregating outside the doors of HQ, or the equally riled up group of Ordinaries outside the gate. Tension ran so thick in the street that the transhumans and X series were one snide comment away from coming to blows. There were those that agreed with Glock, and those that sided with Max. She had to convince them that infighting would accomplish nothing, that they had to stand together once again, and ask them to trust her to handle the Police. She'd have felt better about the whole thing if Alec was there to stand with her. No, the night was long from over.

Max steeled herself to get back to work with a long sigh, shoving her exhaustion to the rear of her mind. First she would deal with her own kind, and then she'd deal with the cops. There had to be someone in the Seattle police department that would listen, but who? And then there was the matter of finding some way to get Alec, Mole and the others out of hostile territory and back inside the safety, however relatively speaking, of TC.

Her right hand strayed into the pocket of her jacket and found her cell phone, her thumb passing idly over the number one on her speed dial. Alec. She closed her eyes, and was struck by a vision of keen, mocking hazel eyes, and a crooked smile seen over the rim of a tumbler glass of whiskey. A cold bolt of fear hit her then, and the easy swing of her step faltered. What if he'd started bleeding again? What if Bart's sutures ruptured? Or what if White… Max didn't even finish the thought in her head. Even if she'd wanted to, the strong grip of someone on her arm probably would have interrupted her train of thought anyway. Poe had holstered her weapon and grabbed Max as she went past.

Dark chocolate eyes flicked from Poe's hand to her face, expectant of some sort of explanation. Poe released her grip like it was fire. She wanted Max's attention, not a fist to the face. "My sister," she began, "Krysm said she went with you on the op. Where is she?"

_Krysm talks?_ Max quelled the urge to voice the question aloud. There was panic in Poe's face, and a protectiveness Max well understood. "She's fine," she assured the other girl. "She's out in Sector Six." Max looked between Cade and Poe. "how do you two feel about a little extraction?"

Cade came up beside Poe, his hip bumping against hers. "I'd say we're generally okay with the idea."

"Good," Max said smoothly. "Talk to Logan and he'll get you all the details." The Ordinary frowned. She was brushing him off, again. Guilt ate at her as she passed him by, headed for the door, but she didn't have time, didn't have the energy. She still had a whole lot of transgenics to appease, and as much as he'd have liked to be, Logan just wasn't a part of it.

--

Eight hours later, as the first pale pink strands of dawn ribboned their way through the black, a small group of transhumans pulled back a six foot section of chain link fence in the North-West corner of TC. The commotion, though it had died down, was mostly concentrated to the South and the main gate. Nobody noticed the old, sputtering gray van crawl through the fence line, its headlights doused because the scaly, green skinned man driving didn't need them to see.

As the van passed inside, another engine sputtered to life nearby, the deep purr of the motor threatening to roar loudly as soon as it was able. Max watched the van glide past like some sort of specter. She wanted to follow it, to assure herself with her own eyes that one of the number inside was alive and well, but she didn't allow herself to follow. She had to go while she still had cover of darkness. With a last, forlorn glance, Max pushed the Ninja through the hole in the fence, nodding to the transhumans, and then shot off into the night.

Mole drove a block further into the bowels of TC, parking the van beside a gray cement block building, brick red shingles dangling loosely from the highest set of windows three stories up. The rest had been stripped, presumably for firewood, though shelter was a possibility as well. Pez sat beside Mole on the passenger side, her left foot tucked beneath her, resting her elbow on the doorframe. Poe, Cade and Bart were huddled down in the back, crouched precariously around Alec, who lay stretched out on a door, doubling as a stretcher, which Mole had conveniently 'requisitioned.'

Bart kept a wary eye on the dark blonde transgenic. Already Alec looked irritated and restless, his fingers drumming impatiently on the floor. After he's woken, she'd practically had to sedate him to keep him from going after Max. But Bart kept a firm hand on her patients, because she's always had to, and Alec was no different. It didn't suit their natures to be immobile for very long; relying on someone else suited them even less.

"We there yet?" Alec bit out.

Bart shot him a withering look. "You sound like a bratty ten year old on a road trip." Well, at least his attitude was well on its way to recovery.

"What would you know about ten year olds and road trips?" Frowning, Bart answered him by flicking him in the ear. A small cleft formed between Alec's eyes, making him looked both annoyed and utterly incredulous. "We need to work on your bedside manner."

Bart arched an eyebrow. "My job is to fix you, nobody said I have to be nice while doing it."

"Believe me Bart," Alec uttered darkly, tilting back his chin to get a better look at her, "no one could mistake you for _nice_."

Cade chuckled softly, never stopping his light, subtle caress of Poe's arm. The black haired transgenic was staring at the back of the seat in front of her, Pez's seat. The fact that Pez had barely exchanged two words with her sister hadn't escaped his, or anyone else's, attention. In fact, as soon as Mole drew the van to a halt Pez was out the door, marching swiftly down the street. Poe threw Cade a worried glance and then went after her, out the sliding side door and over Alec's bandaged leg. "Hey!" Bart yelled after her, but Poe ignored the call.

"Unbelievable," Bart muttered. Alec propped himself up on his elbows. The medic shook her head and shoved him hard back down. "Forget it Alec." She jabbed her index finger into his chest. "No weight bearing for 48 hours, you hear me?"

Alec swatted her hand away. "Hey, hey! I just got stabbed here, how about being a little more careful?"

"You weren't stabbed in the chest," Bart observed blandly. "Nope, I want you on your back for two days." Almost immediately she slapped her palm over his growing smirk. "That's _not_ what I meant," she growled. "I'm taking you to your apartment and you're going to bed like a good little patient, understand?"

He glowered and after a moment nodded beneath her hand. Bart lifted her palm. "You're not gonna be playing nurse maid are you?"

Bart looked like she was in physical pain. "If I did I might start to believe in euthanasia. No, I'm going to sleep, in my bed, just as soon as I go back to my infirmary-in-the-making and make sure no one else got stabbed."

"Shot," Cade corrected absently, paying more attention to Poe's receding back than to the conversation inside the van. "Glock got shot."

Two surprised sets of eyes turned to him. "What?" Bart practically screeched. "How the hell did he get shot?"

"I shot him," he said, completely unapologetic. Cade blinked, his mind registering for the first time the flabbergasted looks on the faces of Bart and Alec. Even Mole turned in his seat to look at Cade questioningly. "He deserved it." As if that explained everything.

Bart groaned. "That's just perfect." She stepped out of the van and let out a resigned sigh. "No rest for the wicked, or me."

Cade looked at her dubiously. "It has to be you? You mean to tell me that there's not one other trained X5 medic in TC?"

"No, there is." She rolled her eyes and rubbed a hand over her face. "But he's squeamish around blood."

"Squeamish?" the three men repeated in unison.

Throwing up her hands in a don't-I-know-it gesture, Bart started to walk away. "Preaching to the choir boys. You two carry Alec up to his apartment, and make sure he stays there! Two days Alec, you can make it two days. I find out you didn't and I will make you pay for it." Alec frowned because, somehow, he didn't doubt her.

--

Pez was walking fast, and Poe had to work to catch up with her. The clicking of their boot heels fell in unison as Poe got closer. Left, right, left , right, perfectly in step, twins to the last. "Pez." She didn't answer; she picked up her pace. Scowling, Poe matched her. "Pez," she said again, reaching out, having to stretch to grab hold of Pez's shoulder. "Damn it Pez would you just talk to me?" Her twin spun so fast to face her Poe almost ran her over.

"What?"

It occurred to Poe then that she hadn't really had a line of questioning in mind. "What's going on with you Pez?" she asked. Start with the general, work in from there.

"Nothing."

Poe gave a small grunt. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that one. You've been tweaked for days now. What the hell Pez? You go on an op and you don't even tell me?"

"You're not my keeper." Anger dripped from Pez's tongue, and Poe was taken aback. She could count on one hand the times she'd ever seen Pez get truly angry, but this would have to go down as one of them. She just didn't understand where it was coming from.

"No, I'm your sister. I would have gone with you, had your back."

"You were busy." The word was like ice, sharp and cold.

Poe's jaw dropped open. "That's what this is? It's about _Cade_? I… I don't even know what to do with that."

"It's not about Cade," Pez said with a disdainful shake of her head. "You don't get it." Pex turned and started to walk away.

"That's because you won't tell me!" Poe yelled, frustrated. "Talk to me! I know Alec got hurt helping you out, but that wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone. I understand how you feel. We've all been there."

Poe watched Pez stiffen, stopping dead. Then she whirled, her face a dark mask. "Stop saying that! It's not just today Poe! It's everything! It's Manticore in my head! And no, it wouldn't have happened to anyone." Pez thrust a finger accusingly at Poe, and even in the dark Poe could see the sheen of tears in her sister's eyes. "And you don't understand! You can't, because you weren't there!" she choked out. Then her hand and voice both dropped. "I am defective. Just leave me alone." And with that, Pez blurred away, leaving Poe in the middle of the street, more confused than ever.

--

Bart had ordered Alec to bed rest for 48 hours; Alec made it twelve. He'd slept through most of the morning, his body still weak, his enhanced system concentrating most of its energy to repairs. In fact, he'd fully intended to follow Bart's instruction, until late in the afternoon, when whispered rumors of tanks and military personnel gathering outside the fence line reached his ears. He had to talk to Max, but she wasn't answering her cell. He tried not to dwell on the fact that she hadn't bothered to so much as poke her head in his door since he'd been back, even if just to make sure he was still breathing. But no, that didn't matter, and if he tried hard enough, he could almost convince himself he didn't care.

It was tricky business, getting to ones feet on only one leg without jarring the other, but Alec managed it with more ease than most. The damn thing hurt like hell though, and he wasn't dumb enough to actually try and put weight on it. The pain radiated up his leg in waves as he pushed himself up. Pain meds were still in short supply, and Bart had not dained to give him any, telling him before they'd left the Olympic that the wound didn't merit painkillers, especially if he stayed off his feet. Personally, Alec preferred to think of her as a sadist.

Joshua had brought an old, aluminum set of crutches by earlier, and these Alec took from their perch against the wall. They were too short for him and one of the legs had been bent and restraightened, though not altogether well, and he had to stoop to use them. Still, they were a means to an end and soon Alec was swinging down the hallway of his apartment building. The stairs presented a trickier problem, but soon they too were behind him.

Alec trudged doggedly across the expanse of TC, glad that the pain in his leg had indeed ebbed away, and the fact that no new pinprick of blood appeared on the bandage encasing his thigh. Bleeding out was not an experience he felt the need to revisit. Max's apartment was closer to his than HQ, so he went there first, though he didn't really expect to find her. Logan was housed only a couple doors down, but he wasn't home either. Alec briefly considered heading over to Joshua's on the East side, but quickly nixed the idea and headed for HQ.

Alec opened the door with the tip of a crutch, pushing it wide, which gave him just enough time to wedge his shoulder in the opening before it shut on him again. He slithered his way through, looking up to find Mole smirking at him. "What?"

"Red is going to murder you."

Alec decided to ignore the hint of glee in the lizard man's voice. "Where's Max?"

"Out," Mole replied. "Luke said she took off early on that bike of hers, told him she'd be back again after dark."

Well now that was just perfect. He'd trudged all the way across Terminal City only to have the object of his search gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Out," Mole repeated. Alec glowered. "Do I look like an info kiosk? I don't know, something about allies, cops, peace, blah, blah, blah. You know how she gets." Alec stifled a sigh. He really needed to have a talk with everyone about staying in the loop. "That Ordinary is in her office if you really want to know."

Actually, Alec did, much as he hated having to pry the information from Logan. He crutched over to Max's door and went inside. The faint aroma of liquor hit his nose when he went in, and he could see the top of Logan's head above the seat back of Max's chair. _Logan's drinking?_ _Logan's drinking scotch? Where the hell did he find scotch?_ Alec shook his head, must focus.

"Hey Log Buddy." Alec greeted, leaning forward onto the crutches.

"Alec," Logan spun the chair, setting a bottle on the desk top. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was mussed, well, more mussed.

"Hey, you know where Max was headed?"

Logan stood, shook his head and thrust his hands up. Amber liquid spilled over the rim of the glass to wet his shirtsleeve. "She went…talk to Clemente." The words were thick on his tongue. He came around the desk to stand near Alec, swaying a little as he did so. "Mmm surprised she didn't … tell you." God he was drunk. It would have been funny if it weren't so utterly pathetic. "You're her," he sighed, making air quotes with his hands, "second." Alec choked on a bubble of mirth, he couldn't help it.

"Well she left me in the dark on this one Logan, but I figure she told you her plan."

"No." Another sigh. Logan reached over with his left hand and grabbed Alec's bare forearm. "She doesn't… need me 'lec. She's got Dick on the 'puters," Alec didn't bother to correct the mistake to Dix's name, "and she's got you to talk to." Logan patted Alec's arm, licking his lips. "You, you she needs. Not me though." Logan's shoulders shook and he started to… giggle, really, Alec could think of no better word to describe the high pitched laughter rolling out of the hacker. Alec wasn't sure what was so funny.

"It's you," Logan said between laughs. "Always you. You… and virus. You and," Logan's head pitched back bonelessly as he stared at the ceiling, "this." Hiccup. "place." He looked like he was about to pitch over.

Okay, this officially transcended pathetic. "Get a grip Log," Alec told him. "You can't let her get to you like this. No chic is worth this."

Logan sat back up, eyeing Alec seriously. "Max is," he ground out. "An you… you know it." His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "don't you?" Logan tried to swallow the knot in his throat to no avail. He stood, clearing his throat and pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Is hot," he declared. "Isn't it hot?"

"It's called being hammered Logan."

"No," Logan waved a hand at him. It wasn't just hot; it was burning. His tongue was swollen; he couldn't swallow. "It's…" his knees buckled, but he caught himself on the desk. A wave of dizziness hit him. At this Alec sat up a bit straighter. Something was wrong. Blue eyes met hazel in a brief flash of clarity, and Alec saw the panic there. "Trans…fusion." It hit Alec like a rock. He jumped up on his good leg.

"Shit," the two said in unison, right before Logan hit the floor.

--

Chapter 11

I thought this chapter would be good to flush out some of the minor characters a bit more. Pez evolved so easily to me, I needed to get in and flesh out her relationship with Poe a little more, so it ended up being a bit longer than expected. Hopefully the end was a bit of an unexpected twist for you. Enjoy, please continue reading and reviewing, thanks!


	12. Remember that Virus?

Chapter 12:

A/N: Okay, these next few chaps might come a little slower, they're fairly plot heavy. Or at least they are in my head right now, which doesn't necessarily translate to paper very well. I want to give a shout out yet again to my wonderful reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome! This has officially surpassed reviews for Rocky Mountain High and I never thought that would happen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Alec… sigh

--

"Shit," Alec and Logan uttered together, just before the computer hacker collapsed onto the floor. Logan's face was pale and pasty, and Alec could make out the beginnings of a red rash beneath the collar of his shirt. His eyelids fluttered for a moment, and then blue eyes rolled back into his head.

Alec froze for what, in reality, was no more than a second or two, but felt like an eternity. _Shit, shit, shit, _Alec thought over and over again. He should have known, they should have guessed, someone, somewhere should have had an inkling of an iota of an idea what might happen, but they hadn't. _Max is gonna friggin' kill me. _The virus was in Max's blood, Max's blood was in Alec, ipso facto Alec now carried the virus. The only thought he could come up with at the moment was, _fucking duh._

Alec considered briefly checking Logan's pulse, but that seemed rather redundant. He could see Logan breathing well enough, and his transgenic senses allowed him to hear the beating of the older man's heart, which was, in any case, too fast to be normal. In fact, Alec realized as he stood there dumbly over the man that he didn't dare touch him, not sure if prolonged contact would make things worse, or if the damage had been done. It was a weird, twisted insight into what Max had to feel every day, without the overriding sexual undertones, of course.

Alec ditched the crutches by the desk and hopped on one foot to the door, yanking it open. "Mole!" he bellowed out across the room. "I need your scaly green ass in here yesterday!"

Mole blew out a long puff of smoke and glanced sideways over at Swaine. "Did he just say 'scaly green ass'?"

"Yesterday," Swaine confirmed with a nod and a bored tone.

"Mole!" The transhuman sighed and started for the door. "Faster Mole, faster is better." The first time Logan had been infected the virus had taken nearly an hour before it had incapacitated him. The second time it was quicker and Logan had been out after only twenty minutes. It bothered Alec that the virus seemed to be working quicker.

Alec watched for a moment and hopped back inside the room. Mole rolled his eyes skyward. "Please tell me he decked him, put him out of his misery…made him mute, something? And he needs my help disposing the body before Max finds out." Mole came to a dead stop at the doorway the instant he saw Logan lying sprawled unconscious across the floor. He looked up again, "now I know how kids feel at Christmas."

"What?"

The lizard man shook his head. "Nevermind. Damn Alec, I know he's annoying but I didn't think you'd actually try to kill the guy."

"It wasn't me, it was the virus."

"Come again?"

"The virus Mole, Max's virus, the I-can't-touch-him-woe-is-me-doe-eyed-Manticore-designed-bring-down-Eyes-Only virus. That virus, remember that virus?"

Blinking, Mole shook his head. "You're not Max."

"Oh for the love of… come on Mole, you're not that thick. I know you're not. Max gave me a blood transfusion." The transhuman mouthed a silent 'oh'. Alec held out his hands desperately. "Would you get him up? We need to get him to the infirmary."

"Well shit, I don't want to touch him."

Alec shot him a baleful glare and said dryly, "He's an Ordinary Mole. It's not catching. Up. Infirmary. Now." When the other transgenic still hesitated Alec added, "Think Max is a bitch now? How do you think she'd gonna be if he keels over?" With that, Mole stooped, slinging Logan over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed out the door. Alec grabbed his crutches and hobbled quickly behind him. "Swaine," he called as he swung past, "find Joshua and bring him to the infirmary, now! And would somebody please get a hold of Max!"

--

It hadn't been difficult for Dix to track down Detective Ramon Clemente's home address. It hadn't been difficult for Max to get there either, a flash of her still current Sector Pass and a flirtatious smile at a couple of lonely guards had done the trick there. It hadn't even been difficult to break into the quiet, small, single-level ranch house, with it's white shutters and faded yellow paint, a cheery, inviting sort of place if Max had ever seen one. No, none of that had been difficult. But the waiting, that was the hard part. Max was many things, patient was not among them.

Detective Clementa had already left for work by the time Max had arrived early that morning, an unfortunate but not completely unexpected circumstance. So she'd stowed the Ninja a couple blocks away and put to good use the cat burgling skills that had served her so well most of her life. She was inside the house in less than two minutes, before any passersby noticed a dark form lurking outside.

Clemente's house felt comfortable, if perhaps a little empty. It was absent of any real homey quality, no evidence of a wife, or children, no pictures of loved ones set with a loving hand on the tables or walls. The suede recliner in the living room had seen too much use, the green covering slick and darkened in areas, the seat sagging into the frame. A nearby oak coffee table was badly in need of a sanding and a new coat of varnish, circular watermarks marring the surface.

Deciding she had little else to do but wait, as it was entirely possible that Clemente had been working the late shift and would be home around midday, Max did the only sensible thing she could think to do. She raided the man's refrigerator. Despite the limited offerings, Max's mouth was watering. With such limited power to most of TC, refrigeration was in short supply, and they'd stocked up on easy to keep essentials. They ate a lot of rice, and beans, and a partially dehydrated protein paste Mole kept a stock of for some reason.

She was already sick of it and they were only five days into the siege; Max didn't want to think what it would taste like after a month, or two. Sight of a partially eaten chicken breast was by far the most appealing sight Max had seen in days. She devoured it in two great bites and then went looking for more.

Max was lounging quietly in the weathered armchair when Detective Clemente tramped slowly up the walkway to his front door early that evening. The sound of the key sliding into the lock had Max leaping out of her seat and receding into the shadows. She'd already taken care of the lights. She flipped open her cell phone and turned it off. It wouldn't do for distraction.

Clemente's face was tired, haggard and harried, the skin beneath his eyes dark and swollen. His five o'clock shadow had obviously petitioned for overtime. Max had to give the man credit. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, he seemed to know he wasn't alone. He pulled his gun; Max let him. "Who's there?" he questioned the dark, moved agilely sideways to reach over and flick the light switch by the door. Nothing happened. He readjusted his grip on his weapon, blinking, willing his eyes to accustom themselves to the dark.

"Hello detective," Max said smoothly. Clemente's heartbeat didn't waiver, interesting.

That voice, so familiar, rolled around in his head, taunting him, but he was tired and the caffeine he's so long been riding on had given out on him on the drive home. "Am I supposed to know you?" Clucking her tongue, Max moved slowly out of the shadows on the far end of the living room, stepping into a silver beam of moonlight. Clemente eased his grip. "452."

"Max," she corrected automatically.

"Max," he nodded. "To what do I owe this visit? You miss me?"

"The police hate us, they think we're dangerous." The detective grunted softly, but said nothing. "We need an in with a city official, someone to talk for us with cred on the inside. We need someone who'll give us a heads up when things start heading sideways. We can work this bitch out, but not if we don't work together."

"And what makes you think I'm that guy?"

"Because I don't think you're a bad guy Clemente," she told him. "In fact, I think you're pretty reasonable. Situation at Jam Pony could have gone down a lot worse for a lot of people if not for your help."

"I was keeping a bad set of circumstances contained. Had nothing to do with you."

"We're not your enemy, and I think you know that."

"That's funny, considering the fire fight your people started yesterday in Sector Six. Or did you not mean to land six guys in the Emergency Room?"

"We didn't have a choice," Max argued. "And none of your men ended up in the morgue, did they? You've seen us, you know what we can do. Yesterday could have been a massacre and it wasn't. We didn't fire first." There it was, her hand on the table, she just hoped she was holding the right cards.

The tall, lanky man's eyes narrowed. "If it wasn't you…"

"You want the truth?"

Clemente chuckled. "Truth'd be nice, yeah."

"All right then, I'm gonna give it to you straight." Max stepped around the front of Clemente's green recliner and sat, elbows on her knees. "You ever hear that expression, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" The detective nodded. "Well then detective I think you and I are gonna be good buds. Look, here's the dealio…"

--

Livid would best describe Bart's expression when Alec came hobbling into the transgenic's infirmary on crutches after Mole and Logan. He could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears. "If you could see fit to saving the lecture Bart, I would really appreciate it. Help him," Alec swung forward one last time, sweeping the crutches around to hold them in his left hand while he proceeded to hop on his good leg closer to the bed. Mole slung the computer hacker onto it with a grunt and stood back, wiping his hands on the front of his jacket.

With a last threatening glare toward Alec, Bart turned her attention to the Ordinary. It was rather strange to see her fatigued in blue hospital scrubs and a white lab coat, made her look very…doctorly. Bart swept a hand over Logan's face, feeling the heat radiating off him. He was burning up. "What happened?" she asked, her words clipped.

What Alec thought: _What happened? Ha! Dumb ass over there gets himself involved with a transgenic cat burglar cause he just so happens to be the US of A's last great freedom fighter and figures he can work the 'superhuman' aspect to his benefit. Course he didn't figure on falling in love with said girl and getting involved in her life, which just so happened to include one of the biggest secret government conspiracies of the last two or three decades. When said girl is recaptured and said freedom fighter starts making noise about said government coverup, the agency in questioned developed a highly lethal retrovirus specifically targeted to his DNA, the carrier of which just so happens to be his long-presumed-dead girlfriend. This of course leads to the ultimate destruction and exposure of the government agency, widespread panic, the creation of this Freak Nation and nearly a year's worth of woe is me back and forth between Logan and Max, who both squarely blame me for most of their troubles, which is probably going to include this latest incident. But really, when you think about it, this is really all Logan's fault in the first place._

What Alec said: "Manticore retrovirus."

Bart's face was grim. "Oh huzzah," she muttered dryly. She looked sharply at one of her lab techs, a worried looking X6 who couldn't have been a day over sixteen. "Get me those instant ice packs we swiped from the emergent care center," Bart ordered. "We need to get his temperature down."

"I sent Swaine to get Joshua," Alec informed her. "The last time this happened Joshua gave him a blood transfusion and he pulled out of it."

"The last time?" Bart questioned. "How many times has he been hit by this thing?"

"Twice before this. That bad?"

"It's not good. How the hell did he manage to get this thing in the first place?" Bart asked as she worked, methodically inserting a saline IV into Logan's forearm. Then she tore open his shirt and applied small heart monitor pads to his chest. The infirmary had been earmarked for electricity, so Dix and his boys had jury rigged another generator two days earlier. When Alec heard the faint blip, blip of the monitor he was glad for it.

"Max is the carrier," Alec said simply. Bart paused, a knowing look forming on her face. "Yeah," Alec confirmed, "my bad."

At that moment both Joshua and the X6 arrived. Bart waved them both inside, dragging a second cot over for Josh to occupy, and started to activate the cold compresses, snapping the small tube inside each pack which allowed them to radiate almost instant cold. The X6 prepared the transfusion line. Blood had just started to flow between the transhuman and the Ordinary when the steady beep on the heart monitor suddenly doubled.

Bart bodily shoved her X6 assistant out of the way. "He's arresting," she said warningly. The incessant beep, beep was replaced by a steady low tone. Bart swore under her breath and positioned herself over Logan's chest to begin CPR. "Get me the crash cart!" The X6 blurred from the room, returning a moment later wheeling the portable device in front of her. "Everybody out, now!" Bart thrust her finger toward the door. Alec, Swaine and Mole obediently filed out. There was nothing more they could do anyway.

Alec was the only one who stayed, resting awkwardly against his crutches outside the door. Logan couldn't die. Alec would have liked to have said the sentiment was entirely altruistic, but he couldn't. If Logan died Max would never forgive herself, for not being there, for getting infected in the first place. And Alec would go from being more than just a living ghost of her brother, he'd be a constant reminder of Logan's death, and she would slip away from him. Alec wasn't ready for that to happen, so he stayed and waited, and hoped.

--

Night had fallen, and Max was waiting outside the last Sector Checkpoint between her and TC when she remembered to turn her cell back on. "Ten missed calls, seriously?" Dread wormed its way into Max's gut. Ten missed calls in the space of the last twenty minutes. Something was wrong, very wrong. Before she could call back however, the phone rang again. "Go for Max," she said.

"Max," Dix's voice filtered in from the other side of the line, "finally."

"What's wrong?" she asked, battling to keep her voice even.

"Look there's been an accident. You need to get to the infirmary as soon as you can. Alec…"

"I'm there in five," she ground out, her worst fears confirmed, shoving the phone back into her jacket pocket. The sutures must not have held. He was bleeding out again. She was going to lose him. Each thought was like a physical blow, till she was choking on her own panic. She had to get back, had to see him, had to save him. Two cars remained in line in front of her. She couldn't wait. Max pulled the Ninja out around the other vehicles and revved the engine. She paid no mind to the shouting Sector guards, blowing by them, riding low on the bike.

Never before had the scant few block to Terminal City seemed to stretch on so endlessly. The transhumans on the North-West corner had been alerted and were waiting for her. They pulled the fence aside and she zipped through, driving too fast through the dark streets, the occasional transgenic having to leap out of her path. A long streak of black residue was left on the street when Max pulled the bike up outside the old health club turned hospital. She took the steps three at a time, bursting through the doors and sprinting down the hallway.

Max turned the corner and dropped out of her run. In fact, she stopped dead, drinking in the sight of him standing there a few scant yards away, alive. Relief flooded through her, making her legs feel like jello. Alec heard her and turned awkwardly, balanced against the crutches. His eyes widened when he saw her, his expression a mix of surprise, relief and…trepidation? It didn't matter. He was alive. Max started toward him.

Alec turned at the sound of footsteps. Max. His stomach dropped into his feet. So Dix had finally managed to get a hold of her. She looked completely freaked, but it was no more than he'd been expecting. Her eyes were wet, shiny. She started toward him. He racked his brain for something comforting to say to her, but all he came up with was, "Max."

Any further thought was pushed from his head when she didn't blow past him to the door, when instead she threw her arms around him. Alec stiffened at the initial embrace, shocked by the suddenness of it. But as Max continued holding him, her head buried in his chest, the top of her head skimming just below his nose, the scent of her wafting up to him, he relaxed and returned the embrace, ditching the crutches in favor of a steadier, warmer support. "Max," he whispered dazedly, "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this…"

She lifted her head, locking those infuriating chocolate eyes on him. Sliding one hand up to the back of his neck, her fingers found his barcode. Alec shivered, his fingers curling reflexively on her back. She was so close, her lips hovering near his, inviting. She pressed into him, making him step back and not even the sharp sting in his thigh could make him loose his grip. All thoughts of Logan fled his mind and were replaced by dreams he'd never given life.

The door swinging open made both Max and Alec jump. Max's head snapped around, her hand falling away from his neck. Bart was in the doorway, looking at them both oddly. "We got him back," she said, "thought you'd want to know." Turning on her heel, she went back inside.

Max looked to Alec for answers, confusion all over her face. "Got who back? Dix called and I thought you…" she trailed off.

Alec swallowed a sigh. "Logan," the name came heavy. "The virus Max."

She shook her head. "But I wasn't even here."

"Not you, me. Your transfusion Max, you gave it to me." Hurt. Confusion. Fear. Without another word Max pushed away from him and headed into the room. To Logan. Alec leaned back into the wall with a sigh, knocking his head lightly against the brick. "Damn it."

--

Chapter 12

Oh but they were so close, weren't they? **evil laughter** Come on, I can't make it easy for them can I?


	13. Thicker Than Water

Chapter 13:

A/N: You reviewers are the best, the absolute best!

Disclaimer: If … if only, but alas I do not own them. I should note that I have started posting character pics and small profile tidbits of my OC's, which can be reached through my homepage

--.

Max spent the next hour seated at Logan's bedside, a safe few feet away of course. As Joshua's transgenic blood went to work, Logan's temperature dropped and his heartbeat slowed back into its normal cadence. Bart got the distinct impression Max wasn't interested in talking, and that was just fine with her. She was a medic, not a psychologist. Eventually, Bart took out Joshua's IV line and told the dog man he was good to go. Max rose to see him off, wrapping the bigger man in a hug. She owed the life of the man she loved to him, twice now.

"Thanks big fella," she murmured.

"Anything for Lil Fella," Joshua returned. He paused at the door, tucking a strand of wavy hair behind his ear. "Lil fella worry about Logan?"

"Yeah Josh, I am, I always am. I don't want to lose him."

Joshua nodded. "It'll be all right Lil Fella. You and Logan, you'll beat this bitch." She always had to stop herself from laughing when Joshua swore. On him swearing always felt a little strange. He was so warm, even after everything that had happened to him, after Manticore, after Annie…

"Thanks Josh," she smiled softly. He'd said it with such sincerity she could almost believe him. But she couldn't let herself, for the facts were staring her in the face. Logan wouldn't be in danger if not for her. She sat back down after Joshua left, anxious and miserable.

Bart kept one eye on Max while she buried herself in her work. This virus was fascinating, so she'd taken a few blood samples, from Logan, Alec, and she promised herself to get one later from Max. True, she hadn't known the dark haired transgenic for very long, but she just looked so damned miserable… After an hour in complete silence, Bart couldn't take it anymore. "It's not your fault you know," she blurted out while mentally deriding herself for saying anything at all.

Max looked up at her dazedly from staring down at her hands. Her damned infected hands. "Huh?" She hadn't heard a word, but for some reason Bart's face looked like she'd just sucked on a lemon.

_Well shit Bart, you've done it now. _"He's an Ordinary Max, but he doesn't strike me as stupid. He knew the game coming into this. It was his choice."

"I shouldn't have let him. I should have kept him away, protected him." Her eyes filled with tears again. She longed to reach out and take his hand, to hold it till he woke, but she didn't dare.

Bart leaned against a small cabinet on the far side of the room, hands crossed over her chest. "Can't protect the world."

Max sighed, "Not the world, just him."

"Yeah," Bart quirked one side of her mouth, feigning deep thought. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to call bullshit." That got Max's attention. Bart held up her hands. "Look Max, I haven't known you very long I realize, but you got this whole kinda, save-the-world-complex-martyrdom thing going on. Makes you a good leader," she conceded, "because you care. But you still can't save everyone, and you can't expect to. Things go wrong. People get hurt. People die. Trust me."

"Wow," Max blinked and said dryly, "there really is a flesh and blood person under all that, isn't there?"

Bart grunted. "Yeah well, I've just reached my emote quota for the month, so don't go spreading it around huh?" At that Max managed a thin, but honest smile. "He'll be all right," Bart assured, nodding at the still sleeping form in the bed. "Come on," she motioned with her chin to the door, "Alec's still outside waiting on the good word."

"I want to be here when he wakes up." Max said stubbornly. And she did, but her desire to stay with Logan only fueled half her reluctance. Alec was still waiting. She knew he would be. But she didn't know what to say to him, didn't know if she could look at him.

She'd been so worried that something had happened to him, and seeing him alive, well, happy didn't quite cover it. So she'd hugged him without thinking, pressing as close to him as she could, savoring the sight of him, the smell of him, the feel of him against her, warm and strong and… needed. She needed him. When the hell had that happened? Needed him to be okay, to be all right, to be Mr. Always-All-Right, even when he wasn't. And what that meant to her? And what that meant to him? Max wasn't ready to know.

"He's loaded up with sedatives Max," Bart explained. "He'll be out at least another couple of hours. A sigh punctuated her resignation as Max rose and followed Bart out the door.

Concerned, green-flecked hazel eyes were the first sight to greet her in the hallway, and immediately Max felt like retreating back inside. She stayed, gaze rooted somewhere in the middle of his chest. "How is he?" Alec asked.

Max found her mouth refusing to obey her commands, and was thankful when Bart answered the question for her. "He's gonna pull through. Wasn't sure there for a minute, but Joshua's blood did the trick."

"Good," he answered in a whoosh of relieved air. If Logan was alive it meant Max couldn't hate him, right? Looking down at her now he wasn't so sure. Max was doing her best to ignore his presence entirely. Perfect. "Glad Logan's going to be okay," he added for Max's benefit. Nothing. Shit.

"So what's the deal with this thing anyway?" Bart questioned, hands on her hips. "what do you know about it?"

"It's a Manticore engineered retrovirus specifically targeted to Logan's DNA," Max started slowly. The rest of the story poured out, all of it, the destruction of the DNA lab, her recapture, Logan causing trouble, his first infection with the virus, everything she'd learned about it since, even her twelve hour cure that had been squandered away. Bart remained silent through the entire exposition, absorbing everything.

At the end the fire headed transgenic shrugged. "About what I figured. Manticore always was creative with the biological warfare."

"So question," Alec interjected, "now that I've had this transfusion, does this mean I'm a carrier too? Not that I have any desire for any body on body contact with Logan," he hurried to assure, "but you know, I don't want him to be Mr. Condom Hands around me either." Oh, that did it. Max shot her patented glare in his direction.

Bart shook her head. "No Alec, you're not going to be a permanent carrier for two reasons. One, the virus is genetically programmed to attack Logan, but it's also genetically designed for Max. Manticore didn't want this thing mutating, or spreading for that matter. It was designed to take out a specific target, with a specific method of distribution."

"Me," Max muttered miserably.

"Exactly. The virus is… attached, as it were, to Max's red blood cells. And even in Ordinaries, red blood cells don't have a very long shelf life, maybe 100 days. And we produce them at an even higher rate, partially due to our bodies' metabolism, partly for that souped up factor in our design. More red blood cells, higher oxygen carrying capacity etc. etc. etc. We replenish our stock of RBC's every thirty days or so."

Alec furrowed his brow. "So if the virus is attached to Max's red blood cells, and they're replenished do often, why does she still carry the virus?"

Bart held up a staying hand. "I was getting to that." There was a gleam in her eyes, like someone who'd discovered beer for the first time. Alec shook his head. He'd always thought the med units were weird. She went on, "It never goes away because as Max generates new cells, she generates more of the virus. I ahven't quite figured out the why to that yet, but bear with me. And just for fun, Manticore short circuited her auto immune system to accept the virus as normal, when in someone like Joshua, his transgenic defense system kicks into high gear when it recognizes the foreign bodies as infection and starts producing antibodies at an amazing rate. That's why Joshua's blood transfusion is able to be a sort of temporary cure for Logan."

"So bottom line is I'm going to be lethal to Logan for…" Alec wagged his head, "a month? Till Max's blood cells die off?" Both he and Max looked at Bart expectantly, their interests perked.

"Not even that long." The medic's smile was near to beaming now, puffing out her chest proudly like some kind of featherless peacock. "Your immune system hasn't been conditioned to accept the virus like Max's has. You're already producing antibodies to neutralize the virus. I'd say another 48 hours tops before you're back to good. Make sense?"

"More or less," Alec nodded.

"Good. Now," Bart pulled open the door to Logan's room, "I'm gonna get back to work doing some research. I'd love to pull a blood sample from you Max, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Max responded absently.

"Great." Wow, she was practically chirping with excitement. Bart made herself rein in the enthusiasm. "Well then, I'm just gonna go back and leave you two alone to…talk…or...whatever." Hell, Bart just wanted out of the hallway. There was some serious tension going on, thick enough to cut with a knife. All psychology aside, anyone with eyes could see that those three had serious issues. She shot Alec a long look he was sure was supposed to be fraught with meaning, not that Alec could figure it, and slipped back inside.

Max just stood there, staring blankly forward. "Max," Alec's voice shook her from her thoughts. Her heart rate jumped.

"I should go back in too," she murmured, heading for the door.

"Max would you wait? I'm trying to apologize." Alec lunged for her awkwardly, missing her arm and accidentally bearing too much weight on his injured leg. A hiss escaped through his teeth. Instantly, Max whipped around, ready to hold him up.

"I thought it was you," she admitted quietly, pulling herself back as Alec righted his balance on the crutches.

"What?"

"Dix, when he called and told me to get down here. I thought it was you."

Alec blinked. He couldn't possibly have heard that right. She moved for the door again, but this time he did catch her arm. "Max…" she yanked away from him, gaze fixated on the door.

"Don't touch me," she barked.

"But Max… what…" For once in Alec's overly articulated existence he was at a total and complete loss.

"I don't know. I just…don't." She grasped the doorknob. "I've got to get back in there." He blinked once more and she was gone, and he was alone again.

--

Special Agent Ames White's cell phone rang. He recognized the number and flipped the phone open, receding back into the privacy of his office. "Well?" he sneered.

"It's just as I said. They're barely holding it together in here. Chain of command is shaky at best. Tensions are high, and it seems your precious 452 has her hands full avoiding a full blown coup d'état. Not everyone here buys into her crap about 'living together' and 'getting along'."

"So exactly what does that get me?" White asked, his impatience ballooning with every second he was on the phone. He still couldn't believe it had come to this, colluding with one of those pieces of filth. It was an insult to his breeding.

"They're disorganized, vulnerable."

"They're only vulnerable if I can get my people inside the perimeter," White growled. I can't do that with transgenic snipers covering every angle."

"Well that's why you're not going to come through the fence, Special Agent White," the voice on the other end dripped disdain. "You're going to get your people in the same way the transgenics get out, through the sewers. I know the way in. This is what you're going to do…."

--

Chapter 13

Okay, so I totally pulled the virus explanation out of oruphuses better left unmentioned, but I hope it makes some kind of sense. The explanation they gave during Hello, Goodbye really kinda irked me, so this is my attempt at rectifying that. May not get a chapter out next week, since it's the holidays, but then again who knows, I met get two. Enjoy!


	14. Crazy Kitty

Chapter 14:

A/N: I know this has been a lot longer in coming than other updates, but forgive me. My thumb drive decided to eat itself when this was almost finished so…here you go and please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them, that'd be cool.

(--)

The warehouse stood empty on the West end of Terminal City, a long, low, two story edifice. The building wasn't particularly well maintained, but it wasn't as run down or abused as some of the others nearby; its walls remained sturdy, unbroken. Inside was dark, no electricity gracing the circuits to flow to the fluorescent lights that dangled high above from the ceiling and outside clouds blocked out the light of the sun. The transgenics had chosen this warehouse, for no reason in particular, to serve as a sort of training center.

A crude sort of boxing ring had been erected just off the center of the main floor, though they had yet to find any appropriate padding for it, which was just as well. Cement offered a nice, persistent, painful reminder of what happened when one got sloppy. Not far from the stairs leading to the second floor walkway and a set of small offices on the South wall, hung two punching bags, ripped, and beaten, and held together with more duct tape than they deserved. A mismatched array of free weights lay haphazardly against the opposite wall, beside a feeble looking wood bench.

It had started simply enough, as a place for the X-series to go to train, a place to avoid the dwindling hours. And then a few weeks in the transhumans had shown up. The first fight had been a lark, transhuman vs. transgenic, entertainment, distraction at its best. But it hadn't lasted. They were too different, the transhumans too bitter about years locked up, forgotten in a basement, the X-series angry over the others' mere existence, and the fact that it made all of them have to hide. The second and third fight had been more heated, both sides calling out bets and catcalls. But it had been the fourth fight, a match between Glock and a chameleon-like model that had done them in.

Whether or not the claw to Glock's face, drawing blood, barely missing his eye, had been accidental, no one could say for sure. That day both sides had been called out, and it had erupted in a massive brawl. After that, the X-series had stuck with their own kind, and the transhumans followed suit. They'd been together but separate, until Max had shown up. But still, no one came to the warehouse anymore.

So to Krysm, who just happened to be walking past two days after the debacle with Logan and the virus, it was a surprise to hear noise from inside. In those two days life had settled, if not completely reverted to type. Alec was back on his feet and in command, though still sported crutches under each arm. Things outside remained a stalemate, none of the Seattle PD quite willing to risk their necks on an all out assault. Unfortunately, Pez was still MIA, having not returned to the sister's shared apartment and Poe was nearly frantic, which had driven Cade out of her apartment and into Krysm's, the sudden and complete lack of sex with his mate driving the blonde male more than a little crazy. Unfortunately his crazy was making Krysm crazy, hence his little sojourn through parts of TC unknown.

There was another noise, and Krysm stopped outside. He hadn't been around when everything had gone down with the brawl, but he'd heard about it. Personally he'd have paid good money to see Glock get his ass handed to him by a transhuman, but he never had much liked the guy, good CO or not. The fact that Glock was now knee deep in sewer duty was enough to bring a slight smile to Krysm's face. More sounds from inside. _Curiosity. Cat. _He shrugged to himself. _Good thing I've got nine lives._ Then he went in.

The rhythmical thump, thump hit his ears the moment he stepped through the threshold. He zeroed in on the small figure in the corner, repeatedly pummeling one of the punching bags. All the X-5's had enhanced vision due to their cat DNA, but the Hawk he carried did him one better. It had served him well over the years, as a sniper with no need for a sight on his weapon, able to distinguish an enemy with no more than a glance. Even in the dark he had no problem identifying the other transgenic, taking note of all the fine distinctions in her face, the ones that set her apart from her sister, like the fact that her eyes were just a little bit bigger, her lips just a little thinner.

It took him a moment to realize he was staring, and as soon as he did he made his feet move toward her, mostly because he didn't want her catching him. Because then he was just the creepy stalker guy in the dark corner and, really, who wanted to be that guy? Not to mention the unending shit Cade would give him and yeah, just better to move in general.

He moved silently across the warehouse floor, running his hand along the top rope of the ring. She didn't notice his approach, her expression fixed in angry concentration as she worked the bag. It started to swing wildly away from her as she put more force behind each blow, the chain creaking over the beam from where it was hung.

She threw a jab and the bag swung away. "Pez," Krysm said softly. Her eyes jerked away from the bag in surprise and her hands dropped. He was only a few feet away from her. How in hell had she missed that? The bag reached the top of its arc and began to swing back.

"Krysm? What the he… She didn't manage to finish the thought before the bag struck her. Her head snapped back, teeth sinking into her lower lip and she stumbled, falling back onto her ass with an inelegant 'oof'. Krysm winced. Propping herself up on one elbow, Pez dabbed gingerly at the blood seeping out of the new front-teeth shaped hole in her lower lip, regarding it with a wry expression on her face. "Typical," she muttered, before flicking her gaze toward the other transgenic. "I have GOT to stop meeting people like this." Krysm looked puzzled. "With me on my ass," Pez clarified.

Krysm shrugged an apology and offered his hand, which she begrudgingly accepted after a moment. Once standing, Pex proceeded to swipe at her pants, but the thick layer of grime on the floor wasn't going anywhere. Gross. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Pex placed one wrapped hand on the still swaying punching bag, stilling it. "Working out. Alone," she said pointedly. "Better question, what are you doing here?"

"Heard some noise, got curious."

Pez grunted, turning back to face the punching bag. Bitch was going down… "You know what they say about curiosity and the cat."

He bit back a grin, the sentiment an echo of his own thoughts only a few minutes earlier. "Nine lives," he responded. "Besides, I got some other stuff in there too."

"Hawk. Right, I remember. That mean you're gonna sprout some wings and fly _away_?" Okay, so it wasn't exactly subtle, but she didn't care. Jab, jab, right hook. She stopped looking at him.

Right. If that wasn't a clue to leave he didn't know what was, but he didn't move. Man, awkward, but damn, he needed to get Cade out of his apartment, and that meant an ensuing uncomfortable conversation. "Cade says your sister's been looking for you." Amber eyes darted in his direction.

"Yeah? Her tracking skills aren't up to par then." Jab, jab, kick.

"She's worried about you." Another flick of the eyes, this one darker, colder. He was pissing her off. Perfect.

"Good for her." Jab, duck, hook left, jab, a grunt accompanying each strike.

"It's not your fault." Flick, and a question. "What happened to Alec, not your fault." His voice dropped and gentled. "Pez you've got to realize, what you told Poe? It's not true. You're not defective because you couldn't take down that Familiar. Manticore made all of us…"

Wham! The fist came out of nowhere, and sent Krysm reeling, reaching reflexively for his jaw. Well that was a surprise; shouldn't have been, but was. Damn but the girl had a good right cross. "Manticore made mistakes," she seethed. "And you weren't there, so don't tell me you know anything about it. It's _my_ fault Alec almost died. I shouldn't have been there." She started to tremble. "Shouldn't be here. Just parts," she shrugged dejectedly, "just bits." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Never the soldier… never me."

"Pez…" He hadn't quite been expecting this reaction, this weird, rambling, nonsensical reaction. Krysm was at a loss, and for once he was sure no one could blame it on his people skills. The girl had issues.

"Just…leave, okay? Leave me alone." Pez turned her back to him, leaning her forehead into the bag, holding it between her hands. "Leave," she implored again, quieter. She wasn't gong to let him help her, even if he had had any clue where to start. So Krysm did as was asked of him, spinning on his heel and heading for the door, as the sound of rhythmical thumps started behind him once again.

--

Small flecks of white powder drifted down from a lead gray sky, looming, threatening. The air smelled different. They were going to get buried. Alec pushed his way through the double doors of TC's makeshift infirmary, before a somewhat timid looking, red furred transhuman could hold it for him. He really didn't need the help, and he really, really didn't need anyone offering. He was all right. He was healing, quickly as a matter of fact. Even Bart, the most contrary woman he'd ever met, next to Max anyway, had conceded that point, removing the drain she'd placed in his thigh just two days ago, a full 24 hours ahead of schedule.

In those two days, Alec had returned to his station at Command, going quietly about the business of building a city with Mole, Dix and Luke. The four of them had spent more of the last 48 hours than Alec cared think about cataloguing supplies, doling out rations and organizing work groups.

There were still people without permanent housing, a situation Alec wanted to rectify quickly, so they'd sent out a number of groups to gut and begin maintenance on some of the old apartment buildings. Apartment buildings next to biochemical plants and research stations, each time he thought it was enough to elicit an eye roll. Ordinaries really did have the capacity to be exceptionally dim.

They were running low on food as well, but until more of TC had power, they only had limited means of storing rations long term, which meant nothing perishable, no meat, no fresh anything. Dix had personally rallied behind that cause himself, more than a little sick of Mole's stash of protein paste, and he as well as a few other techs, transgenic and transhuman alike, gifted in all things mechanical, set to work scrapping together a few more generators. Of course, actually getting and delivering mass quantities of food was another problem entirely.

The tunnel had been Mole's suggestion, a wide, subterranean culvert leading out to the beach to use as a secret, safe means in and out of TC. It was going to be a long term project, but so much the better. A few 'diggers' had already been identified and asked to help organize. Most of the citizens of TC had eagerly thrown themselves into whatever project they'd been assigned. Idle hands didn't really suit any of their natures.

Cade had poked his head in from time to time, and Alec couldn't help but get the impression that the blonde was just bored. He never stayed long, usually just a hello and a 'how's it going' type encounter before he moved on. Alec found himself warming to the affable blonde X-5, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out how Cade had ever managed to attain the rank of CO back at Manticore. He wasn't lazy, exactly, but he hadn't shown the slightest inclination towards leadership, utterly disinterested in most of the plans Alec and the others were making.

Swain, Estee and even the marble mouthed Krysm had popped in once or twice, each eagerly taking a project under their wing. Estee had volunteered to spearhead the renovation project on the apartments, seeing as her own was lacking in many, or really all of the creature comforts. Much to Alec's surprise, and judging by the looks on krysm and Estee's faces, nearly everyone else's, Swain had offered her services keeping an eye on the younger models, the X8's that had managed to get to TC. Only Cade had seemed unfazed by her announcement.

"Don't let the big, bad, bitch thing fool you," Cade had explained to Alec later. "Swain's a softie when it comes right down to it." For that he'd earned a smack to the back of the head as a surly faced Swain left Command, but Cade was undaunted. "She's actually pretty good with kids." Then he'd shrugged, something Alec noticed he did quite a lot of, and followed Swain out the door.

In fact, the only person Alec found noticeably absent, was Max. Not he, or any of the others had seen hide nor hair of their fearless leader since Logan had been admitted into the infirmary. She'd spent 48 hours at his side, a safe distance away of course, but there. It bothered Alec more than he thought it probably should, that he missed her. He missed her presence, missed her voice, her scent, even the way she snarked at him. So when he'd gone to see Bart ahead of schedule, he could only half fool himself into believing it was because of his leg. It was Max, and he had a sinking suspicion everyone else knew it too. But she hadn't been there. Bart mentioned she'd sent Logan home early that morning when she caught Alec peering casually into the room Logan had occupied.

A large white flake landed squarely on the tip of Alec's nose, melting, and was enough to shake him back into the present. He leaned heavily on his crutches, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Logan's place was on the West end. Command was to the right, in nearly the opposite direction. He pulled out his hands, swinging down the steps two at a time. At the bottom, he headed left.

Alec was only a few blocks from Logan's apartment when he ran into Krysm. The dark haired transgenic was walking quickly, head down. "Hey," Alec called the greeting as he passed.

"Alec?" Okay, Krysm seemed entirely too surprised to see him and…relieved? Weird.

"So they tell me."

"I was just headed to Headquarters to look for you." Wow, one, two, three…ten words strung together in a sentence directed at someone other than Cade. Alec thought it must be some kind of record. Hell, for Krysm, it bordered on loquacious.

"It's good to be popular. What's up?"

"Found Pez."

"Was she missing?" Alec joked.

"Warehouse on Beetcher. She's a little… crazed."

"Dude, you have met Pez before right? Or are you talking crazed as in like…more than normal." Krysm regarded Alec unblinkingly. Alec sighed. "What street?"

"Beetcher."

Alec threw up his hands, defeated. "My work is never done."

"You're abused," Krysm agreed solemnly.

"Krysm, man, that was almost a joke," Alec chuckled.

The other X-5 shrugged. "Next time." Krysm motioned toward headquarters with his chin. "Duty," he said, and then headed off. Alec waited for him to leave, shot a last, forlorn glance at Logan's apartment building, which he could see a couple blocks away, and then headed for Beetcher St.

By the time he reached the warehouse, the snow had started to really come down, and everything in sight was becoming accented in white. Definitely going to get buried. Damn. Alec made his way inside the dark building, the click, click, click of the crutches on cement ringing off the high ceiling. His eyes swept the main floor, lingering on the punching bag that still swayed slightly, but there was no sign of Pez he could see.

That was not to say, of course, that Pez wasn't still there. Her scent lingered in the air, spicy and sweet, distinctive. It was a far cry from the lilac and vanilla that hung around Max's hair, courtesy of her favorite shampoo and…Alec shook his head. He was getting distracted. Besides just her lingering smell, Alec could feel someone else in the room, watching him. He stopped in the center of the floor, training his gaze upward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark shape move quickly across one of the shadowed beams above him. She was in the rafters, great. "Hello?"

"What do you want Alec?" her voice floated down to him.

"I was looking for Max. I heard noise in here."

"Liar." His head jerked around. Her voice was behind him now. A small puff of dust drifted past his nose. She was moving again, watching him.

"All right fine. I ran into Krysm, he told me you were here."

"Well that tells how you found me, but not the what. So again, what do you want?" This was starting to irk him. He couldn't get a read on her, her words reverberating off the walls. It felt… predatory.

"Why don't you come down from the rafters and we'll talk."

She laughed, off to his right. His hands gripped his crutches a little tighter. "No," she said in a singsong voice.

"I want to talk to you Pez."

"Talk, talk, words run wild and don't make a sound." She laughed again. Okay, maybe Krysm had a point with the crazed. But then, Pez wouldn't have been the first Manticore Alum to snap. "You want to talk Alec? Okay, since you interrupted _my_ workout, I get the first question."

"That's not how this works Pez," Alec let a growl slip into his tone. If this was a game, he wasn't playing.

"It is today," she said flatly from somewhere above him. "How long Alec?"

He ignored her, wishing for all the world his leg was healed so he could climb up into the rafters and knock some sense back into her. "Pez, you need to tell me what's going on with you."

She clucked her tongue at him. "Uh uh, mine first. Ah," she sighed, "494 and his women. How long?"

He gave a long suffering sigh. "How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with her?" Alec froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, but he didn't answer. Above him Pez chuckled, but it was humorless. "We're playing the psychoanalyze game and you didn't even know it. I can see it Alec, everyone can, but not Max. And you're waiting, waiting for her to let you in." She was closer now, still circling. "News flash…. She's never gonna let you in."

"You don't know Max all that well," Alec said gruffly. "She tends to surprise."

"Not a chance. You get it Alec. You get all those dark places. You get her, who she is, what she is, how she thinks, how she feels. That Ordinary, he'll never understand, and that's why he's safe. Alec. She doesn't want you to get it. You remind her of everything she remembers, and can't make herself forget."

Alec's jaw was clenched tight. "We're getting a little off subject here Pez," he called out. "I came to talk about you."

She barely made a sound when she dropped out of the rafters, landing in front of him in a crouch. She rose slowly, drawing her feet beneath her, tipping her head to one side to regard him curiously. Alec did the same. Her hands were at her sides, shoulders slack, and the manic glint he expected to see in her eyes was absent. In fact, she looked surprisingly lucid, just sad, and broken. "Me? Me and you. We've been here before you know," she said quietly. Then she smiled cheerlessly. "But you don't remember. Didn't think you would."

Alec was a blank, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "Had to give you the chance. I'm talking about you. Max… used to hum Chopin for hours…"Alec felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. How could she know? Amber eyes met his again. "I remember you, even if you don't, I remember the basement."

Reflexively, Alec's eyes widened. "The base…" Outside, a loud bang interrupted him. His head whipped around, and even Pez looked sharply to the door. All other thought fled his mind and he started crutching as fast as he was able for the door. His voice was hard as he announced, "That was a gunshot."

(--)

Chapter 14

Okay, hope you all liked this. Okay, I admit it, Pez is fast becoming one of my favorite characters to write, right after Alec and Max of course. Krysm, poor soul, just chose the wrong day to push all of her buttons. Sorry for the long wait, hope this makes up for it. As always, you guys rock, and please let me know what you think!


	15. Snow White Chaos

Chapter 15:

A/N: Okay, so someone asked for a brief overview of what's happened so far, ummm, okay, here it is and it is brief.

Basically, the transgenics are hunkered down in TC, Max and Alec have UST, Logan is annoying, Mole snarks, I introduce a lot of new characters including twins, not clones Pez and Poe, a sniper who rarely talks named Krysm, a sracstic red headed medic named Bart (after Clar barton for any who didn't get that), a bitchy brunette named Swain (no, not Max), a blonde X5 male named Cade (breeding partner to Poe) and an auburn haired X5 named Estee...oh and a mild pyscho named Glock. Their is a traitor in their ranks. I hurt Alec, there is angst and comfort. Pez is starting to go a little crazy for reasons I have yet to fully explore (meaning for those who are confused, it's okay, you weren't missing anything) and uh...did I mention Logan is annoying?

Disclaimer: Don't own them

(--)

Logan didn't look up, his fingers wandering idly over the mechanical servos on his exoskeleton, waiting with an itch that crawled up his spine for her to answer him. Oh, there was nothing wrong with the exoskeleton, but he felt the need to be busy, and it made for a fine excuse to avoid the incredulous chocolate stare aimed in his direction. But he couldn't look up, because if he did those eyes would swallow him and he'd take it back, and he really did have to know. The snow outside was coming faster, thicker a pristine white sheet blocking his view out of his East facing window. They were getting buried.

"That's not fair," Max protested weakly, after she'd regained enough of her composure to form the words on her tongue. "I haven't left your side for two days. It's not fair for you to ask me that."

"I'm sorry if my near death experience has inconvenienced you Max," he bit back, harsher than he'd intended to be.

"You can't ask me that," she repeated in a small voice, lithe arms wrapping around slender shoulders.

Logan didn't look up from his repairs. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, and he didn't want to see the truth either. Hear it, sure, but not see. But he still wasn't letting her get out of this. "I'm asking," he pressed. Max bit her lip, choking back the anguished cry that threatened, rising up in her throat. Anguished, because she didn't know how to answer.

The room started to feel very small, the walls pressing tight, the air thick.. She didn't even have the reprieve of a view outside, so heavy and fast the snow was falling now. Buried. "I…" she began slowly, pausing to run her tongue across dry lips and swallow hard. "I…" she tried again.

From outside came a sharp, loud crack. Max stiffened, rushing past Logan to the window, peering out uselessly into the storm. Another crack. She knew that sound, too well. "Gunshots," she breathed.

--

Krysm trotted down the concrete steps from HQ, lifting his hands to his mouth and blowing a stream of warm air into them. Designed to endure extreme weather conditions or not, he didn't like the cold. He pulled his chin in tighter, tucking his mouth behind his jacket, till the zipper scraped at the tip of his nose. The wind had kicked up, sending the snow swirling at him from every direction. Crap, and he was on duty. At least in his apartment, devoid of heat though it was, he wouldn't have to suffer the sharp bite of ice on every inch of exposed skin.

He started off in a jog trot away from Command, intending to get to his post quickly and buffer himself as best he could against the wind and elements. He'd only managed to go a few blocks when he noticed it. Pure chance he spotted it at all, dancing merrily over the expanse of white blanket covering all the streets. A tiny red dot, like so many he'd seen before, only from the opposite end. There was no time for thinking, no time for a plan. Krysm dove to his right just as the reverberating crack met his ears, and everything went dark.

--

Swain and Estee left the mess hall together, shoulder to shoulder, their steps falling in synch, left, right, left right. Some habits were harder to break than others. The heavy, unpalatable flavor of protein paste lingered on Estee's tongue, like the way peanut butter inevitable stuck to the roof of your mouth. Damn, but if only she could pretend it were peanut butter.

The two females had eaten in silence, more due to Swain's dour mood that Estee's preference. Calling her tetchy would have been polite, and the auburn haired transgenic had no desire for a verbal tongue lashing, so she'd stayed quiet, observing. Even under the best of circumstances Swain tended toward moody, if not downright surly, but she kept from sliding straight to bitch with a dry, acerbic humor. None of that humor had been present over lunch.

Estee shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her faded brown bomber jacket, tilting her head back to let the snowflakes pepper her face. She loved the snow. Estee stuck her tongue out to catch a few flakes when she saw Swain looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Nothing. I just have to wonder whether or not you've pondered the possible polluted component of that snow, seeing as, you know," Swain shrugged, "Seattle isn't exactly ecologically pristine."

Estee made a face, pursing her lips in distaste. "You really know how to suck the fun, you know that Swain?"

"Just telling you how it is," Swain groused. The brunette's frown deepened.

Estee paused, regarding the other transgenic curiously. "Look I know surly is like, one of the top three character traits you possess and all, but is something buggin you?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh. So where you headed?"

"I'm due with the X8's in fifteen. Cade's supposed to help me run them through some maneuvers, maybe some hand-to-hand drills."

Estee looked dubiously skyward. "In this?"

"We trained in worse."

"We had to."

Swain's expression hardened, and from the tight way she moved, shoulders ramrod straight, hands behind her back, Estee didn't have a hard time picturing her in uniform. "And so do they. We're not safe here Estee. We're walking this thin line between a cease fire and a massacre, and everyone wants to pretend like these walls offer us safety, but they don't. They're not kids. And until the people on the other side of that fence won't shoot them on site, they don't get to be kids."

"Like I said. Suck. The. Fun."

Swain ignored the barb. "Come with," she suggested. "No telling if Cade will actually show up today, so I could use the extra set of eyes." With that, Swain rolled her own.

Estee chuckled, "He's been… busy. I think Poe is driving him to distraction."

Swain grunted. "No kidding. He used to be so on top of things when he was my CO, and he never would have blown me off."

Estee bit back the grin that threatened to appear on her face. "He's not your CO anymore."

"I know," she shrugged, kicking a stone and sending it skittering down the street ahead of them. "I just… kind of miss it."

Estee was amused. _Nobody_ missed Manticore. "Miss it? Or miss him?" The question did not earn Estee and answer, only a dark look and an ever deepening frown.

"You gonna help me or not?"

"Sure," said Estee, knowing well enough to let the matter drop, "I've got nothing else to…" The gunshot cut her off. She and Swain exchanged a brief look before bolting in the direction of the sound. Swain drew her Glock Slimline from the holster on her hip as she ran. Estee took her own Sig Suaer out from beneath her jacket. They sprinted down two blocks and over one, squinting to see better through the blizzard.

Both women dropped out of their run as they approached the source of the shot, coming around the corner of one building. They had to, because four very large, very heavily armed men, garnered in white and gray, were in their path, guns at the ready. Swain leveled her weapon even as she felt the blood drain from her face. She managed to get off one shot before they fired.

--

Alec was halfway to the warehouse door when the second shot rang out. It was followed shortly thereafter by four more in quick succession. By the time he reached the door to the warehouse he could hear a firefight erupt outside. He burst through the door, the rubber ends of his crutches skidding when they hit the snow. He could hear it, but couldn't see anything through the snowy veil. He paused, hand reaching for the gun at his hip that wasn't there. He didn't carry it much in TC. "Shit." He turned to ask Pez is she was armed, but the space behind him was vacant; Pez was gone. "Shit."

Undeterred, Alec proceeded to make his way East on Beetcher, back toward the center of TC, shoulder pressed close to the walls of the buildings on his left side. More shots, and a scream, followed by others. Alec moved awkwardly, slow desperation keeping him going, though he was well aware that his crutches made him a conspicuous target, even with cover from the storm.

There were two of them, armed with semi-automatics and dressed in camo gear perfect for the inclement weather. They burst through the door leading to the staircase that wound up the shabby apartment building. Alec knew for a fact that at least ten transgenics lived there, possibly more. Several of the residents had heard the intrusion, and those that were able fled through the windows of the upper floors, launching themselves across the alleyway or clambering up the brick siding for the roof. Alec pressed himself closer to the wall and drew out his cell.

Mole answered on the first ring. "It's Alec," he said, clipped, serious.

"What the hell is going on?" Mole blared so loudly into the phone Alec had to pull it away from his ear. "We've got reports of a breach in the perimeter, shots fired. How the hell did those Familiar bastards manage to get in here right under our noses?"

"No clue," Alec said.

"Great. How about you or Max get your tail ends down here so I can go blow some of these assholes away instead of playing coordinator?"

"No can do Mole. Any idea how many there are?"

On the other end of the line there was a frustrated sigh. "Scattered reports say eight, maybe ten, but they're moving fast and this weather is making it damned near impossible to track them. We've emptied the armory up here and I've got people deployed from Command. Where's your happy ass?"

"Corner of Beetcher and 3rd. I've got two here, just made a move on the building across on the South East corner. Could use some backup, I'm weapons free at the moment."

"I'll have guys there in less than five." Transgenics began to trickle out the front door, hands clasped behind their heads, fingers woven together. There were four altogether, three transhuman and a transgenic in a gray sweatshirt, the hood pulled up so far Alec could only make note of ash blonde hair sweeping over her face. He knew most of the transhumans weren't fighters, hadn't been designed to be, certainly hadn't been trained to be, but he did wonder briefly why the blonde hadn't taken off with the others, till he noticed the small bundle she clutched protectively next to her chest with one hand. A kid. The Familiars barked, and the four begrudgingly sank to their knees. They were going to kill a newborn and its mother. Bastards.

One man stayed, gun trained on the transgenics kneeling before him, while the other went off to search the nearby buildings. He didn't have much time. "You've got less than three," Alec whispered harshly.

"Alec, what are you going to do?"

"Improvise."

"Yeah, cuz that works so well for you most of the time." Alec ignored him, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him, mind flying. "Alec? Alec…" He flipped the phone shut, cutting off Mole's voice.

--

**Meanwhile…**

He didn't know what hit him. Max had leapt from the roof of a three story building down onto his shoulders. The Familiar might not have felt the sting of her landing on his joints, but it was enough to knock him off balance, sending him stumbling forward and away from the three X6 kids he'd had under his watch. Two others lay beside them in the snow, staining the pristine white carpet a bright crimson. The Familiar had shot them, a doe eyed black girl named Maren, and a pale faced boy named Zeb, execution style to the back of the head, only moments before. The Familiars were storming TC, shooting any transgenic that tried to flee or fight, and lining up the rest to execute them in the streets. It was more than enough for Max to see red, and she'd jumped without really thinking about it, certainly without thinking about the other man standing nearby.

Max let her knees give way as she struck the pavement, rolling onto her side and shoulder to dissipate the force of the impact. She hadn't even made it to her feet when the second Familiar struck, the toe of his boot catching her beneath her ribs and sending her flying. Max struck the pavement on her hip a few feet away, sucking in a deep gasp. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the three X6's spring to action, leaping onto the Familiar Max had landed on with a voracity Renfro would have been proud of. Rolling onto her back, Max planted her hands behind her head and sprang to her feet, blurring forward to attack.

She thrust the gun aside with her left hand, twisting back his wrist till he had no option but to let go of the weapon. Her moment of self satisfaction was short lived, however; as the dead eyed Familiar reared back and head butted her sharply. Stars danced in her field of vision.

An immediate roundhouse right slammed Max down once more. The Familiar came at her, not bothering to go back for his gun. He recognized this one, had seen her picture. 452. They needed her alive. He easily caught the front kick she sent at him from the ground, hands locking around her ankle like a vice. He was less prepared when she jerked her knee back, twisting up onto her hip and lashing at him with her free foot. He let go of her, and Max scrambled away, spinning and lifting her hands defensively. "Come on you sick son of a bitch!" she yelled. "Or do you only have the balls to go after kids?"

He smiled and started forward, but didn't get far. His smile dissolved into a picture of confusion, and he looked down in time to see the bloom of crimson on his chest. His eyelids fluttered, and he collapsed. Max's gaze jerked upward, relief washing over her. Cade, Poe, Gem and a handful of others were marching their way down the street, an arsenal at their fingertips. _Mole must have had a free for all in the armory_, Max thought.

"I keep doing this and you're gonna have to buy me a horse," Cade told her.

"And armor," she smiled weakly at the blonde X5, but her sights had drifted down to Maren and Zeb. Kids, barely sixteen, it wasn't right. "Status on the situation?"

"It's being contained," Cade told her crisply. He holstered his gun, setting his hands on his hips. "Mole's got teams sweeping every block. There was a shootout not far from the Mess, we're still sorting out casualties. Vin and a couple of his boys had two more on the run, chased them back to the sewers. There was a sniper situated three blocks South of Command, but one of the transhumans got to him before we did. Not too much left of him. As of right now," he nodded toward the X6's Max had jumped into save. They held the sagging Familiar up beneath his armpits, his face an unrecognizable bloody mess. "He's the only one we've managed to capture. They got the drop on us; they were lucky, not smart."

"So why bother with a suicide mission?" Max pondered. "They've lost practically their entire contingent, and for what? Just to kill of as many of us as they could before we caught up to them? Doesn't make sense."

"You're right, it doesn't."

Worried blue eyes flicked to Max's face. "We haven't heard word from Alec yet." Max stiffened, eyes bulging before she could stop herself. "He was over on Beetcher. I'm sure he's fine," Cade hastened to add. But Max didn't hear him, she'd already taken off.

--

For the first time since coming to TC, Alec was grateful it was such a wasteland. It made improvising, in this case finding flammable biochemicals just that much easier. In truth, he was almost proud of his makeshift Molotov cocktail, the oil stained end of a rag hanging limply out of a bottle of who knew what. The name had worn off long ago, but the hazardous materials and flammable warning symbols remained. That was more than good enough for him.

It hadn't taken him long, less than two minutes actually, to find the necessary supplies in the and stuff them into various pockets of his jacket. Some of the liquid in the small plastic jug had sloshed onto his hand. Almost instantly it had started to itch, then burn, but Alec ignored it, hurrying as best he was able back onto the street. The first Familiar was returning, shaking his head. _No shit buddy, none of mine are dumb enough to let you catch them once they've had a little warning._

Alec kept his eyes peeled on the members of the breeding cult as he hastily stuffed the rag down the mouth of the jug, making sure the end swam in the liquid inside. The smell was noxious, the fumes making his eyes tear. The spot on his hand where the chemical had spilled was already starting to turn red and blister. Alec held the container in front of him with an outstretched arm, fumbling in his pockets for the lighter he always kept on hand. Without his ever present cigar, Mole was damn near unbearable, but the lizard man had a penchant for losing lighters, so Alec had taken to carrying one at all times.

Finally his fingers closed on the slender metal object, shoved deep in the back pocket of his jeans. He hobbled a few feet forward, the small flame flickering and threatening to die in the wind. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself, and brought the lighter up beneath the oiled rag. "Incoming!" he bellowed, chucking the jug underhanded into the air and toward the hostages. The growing flame and flying jug caught one of the Familiar's eye, and he stood dumbly watching it. His partner, and all the transgenics, scattered. The blonde X5 with the baby clutched to her chest blurred past him.

The jug exploded in a giant fireball, one far bigger than Alec had anticipated, just before it struck the ground. It rained down on the unsuspecting Familiar, sweeping over him from all sides. Even Alec had to wince, not a pretty way to go. Unfortunately for Alec, the other Familiar didn't seem terribly upset over his partner's demise. Their gazes met through the torrent of snow. "Ah, crap."

This was one of the few moments in life Alec decided it best to make a tactical retreat. He was absent any backup, any means of defense and was still a far cry from one hundred percent on the ball healthy. He made a break for it. He sped around the corner of the lab building on his crutches, taking long, swinging arcs he knew wouldn't take him far enough, or fast enough.

Alec rounded the corner of the next building and ducked into the alleyway. The Familiar would expect him to run, not turn and fight. So Alec was all for giving him a surprise, a surprise that would hopefully buy him enough time for backup to arrive. He heard the large man coming, footsteps drumming heavily against the road, making no effort for stealth or care. Good. He was close, ten yards, seven…five. Setting aside one crutch Alec readied himself, holding the other crutch like a baseball bat, up behind his shoulder.

A muted gray shadow fell in front of the alleyway. Alec swung, pushing off his good leg and putting all the strength he could muster behind the blow. The crutch slammed satisfyingly into the Fmailiar's face, the combined force and his momentum sweeping him backward off his feet. He lifted the crutch to hit him again. It wasn't quick enough. With an angry roar the Familiar sat up, grabbed the end of Alec's crutch and yanked down. Unable to stop himself, Alec went with it, diving on top of him, immediately reaching for the gun still clasped in the breeding cult member's hands. Aside from a small trickle of blood seeping down from the man's split lip, he seemed totally unfazed.

"Stupid non-active pain receptors," Alec growled, right before a meaty fist slammed into his temple. Alec rolled away from the blow, off the other man and lurched awkwardly to his feet, dragging his injured leg under him, making the sutures in his thigh cry out in protest.

Alec couldn't have pinpointed later whether it was the next shot to the face, of the heel strategically placed in his thigh that drove Alec back down, but he was damn sure the brutal kick to the face was what kept him there. He'd barely had time to bring his hands up to protect his face before it struck him, and blood welled in his mouth. His vision went dark and spotty, and suddenly the Familiar's voice seemed very far away. "Transgenic." A blow was delivered to his ribs. Alec grunted and culred up around the strike. "Scum!" Another kick. It was hard to breathe. Alec heard the gun being cocked above him.

But the kill shot never came. Through his haze, Alec saw something small and fast come out of nowhere. "Max," he whispered. He blinked, shaking his head, willing his vision to clear. He had to help Max. He could hear the scuffle over him, and then a shot. His gut twisted. _No! _But the body that landed next to him wasn't Max, he could tell that by smell alone. _But I heard a gunshot. _Something wasn't clicking.

"You look like shit." The fogginess was clearing. A female X5, clad in a gray hoodie with ash blonde hair was crouched over him, forearms resting lightly on her knees.

"Well," Alec ran his tongue over his teeth and spit out blood. "The voice is different, but you sure as hell sound like Max." He blinked, groaned and rolled onto his back. _Fuck_ _me_. His whole body ached, and he was sure that asshole had managed to rip open his outer stitches. Bart was gonna have his ass. _Fuck me twice._ "Urgh, gonna give me a hand?"

"You got legs," she returned, voice dropping a few degrees from moderate to downright nippy. "One anyway." There was something about that voice, something familiar. Alec brought a hand to his face, wiping his mouth before rubbing his fingers over his eyes. He blinked again and forced himself to sit up. Yep, that rib was broken. The buzzing in his ears had faded nearly away.

From there he got his good leg beneath him and heaved himself onto his feet. Blood had seeped out onto his jeans, but it wasn't coming quickly. He sighed, averting his gaze from his leg to his blonde haired savior. He was met with an unblinking aquamarine stare. It was cold, and it was unyielding. It was familiar. "Oh fuck me," he muttered.

"Alec!"

He turned, thoughts of the blonde forgotten. Max dropped out of her run. She was breathing hard, like she'd just finished a hard workout, or like she was scared. Large, dark chocolate eyes drank him in, every bruised, bloody inch. Her feet moved before her brain registered the movement. She didn't stop until she was right in front of him, so close she could feel the heat of his body against her. Her hand hovered up next to his cheek. Alec didn't move an inch.

When the blonde beside him cleared her throat Max blinked and dropped her hand, stepping back from him. The flush that climbed up her neck only served spur her embarrassment, and it wormed up into her cheeks. "You look like shit," Max mumbled to him just before she turned away.

Alec tore his gaze away from her, and Max watched his expression flux in front of her before he managed to reestablish the marble façade he wore the majority of the time. Max looked back and forth between them.

"Max," Alec managed to croak out, "this is X5 317."

"I go by Bast now," the blonde corrected him with a sniff. This elicited a slight sneer from Max, a fact which, were he not still so utterly shell shocked, would have amused Alec beyond words. "I hear they call you Alec now." He nodded stiffly in confirmation.

Max stepped up next to Alec's shoulder. "You two know each other?"

Bast shot Max a look and a smirk that said she either didn't know she was talking to the leader of the transgenic nation, or simply didn't care. Knowing her as he did, Alec would have to guess the latter. He looked between the two females presently staring one another down. Again, given other circumstances, hysterical. But now, this was just all kinds of bad. The she snorted, frosty eyes glancing up to Alec's face. "I was in Alec's unit back at Manticore."

Max's mouth fell open into a silent 'oh'. Bast shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Excuse me a second." She trotted off.

Max arched an eyebrow. "Your unit?" Alec shrugged and nodded, noncommittal . "Doesn't seem to like you very much."

"That's because she doesn't," he responded flatly. "Don't know why the hell she came back for me."

"I'm glad she did," said Max softly.

"Are you?"

"Alec…" Max shook her head, biting down on her lip, hands fisting the fabric of his shirt. She rested her forehead lightly on his shoulder. She wished he knew well enough that he didn't have to ask her that. She wished she could tell him. "Alec I…" He felt her pulse jump.

He felt good, warm and solid. He smelled good, once she got past the tang of blood anyway. She didn't want to let him go. And she wanted to tell him that, all of it, but there were too many words jumbled up in her head, in her heart. She couldn't make it come out. "You know you're my friend and…and" _God, why is this so hard??_

_Friend, right, _Alec thought bitterly.

"Don't mean to interrupt," Bast said, "except that I do." Max started and jumped away. Bast had returned, a small bundle cradled in her arms. Her eyes were downcast and the steely set to her face had softened considerably. Bast pulled back the blanket, and a tiny pink fist shot into the air. "You saved our asses Alec. I saved yours. We're even, but I thought you might like to see her." Bouncing the baby lightly on her hip, Bast turned so Max and Alec could see. A bright smile and dancing green eyes looked back at them. "This is Kai," Bast announced.

"Oh," Max grinned, reaching out with a slender finger to tickle the baby's chin. "She's adorable!"

"Yeah Bast," Alec shifted, hoping she wouldn't offer to let him hold the kid. He soo wasn't a baby person. "She's…. cute."

"Glad you think so Alec," all the warmth of a moment before slipped from her tone. "She's yours."

(--)

Chapter 15

Ducks rotten fruit…possibly a gourd or two…those aren't soft you know!!!!! So yeah, that's chapter 15 and I hope you don't all hate me too much, but please, feel free to leave a little note.


	16. Red on Red

Chapter 16: Aftermath

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really are the best. The introduction of Bast has been a long time coming, since I originally thought I'd have her in the story like 4 or 5 chapters in, but then this became rather epic and that went out the window…hahah.

Disclaimer: I think the ones I own are starting to outnumber the ones I don't.

(--)

Bast unceremoniously thrust the wriggling bundle into Alec's arms. Alec felt like the ground had suddenly, inexplicably fallen out from under him. His stomach twisted, the feeling of a knot under the diaphragm, like indigestion, only this was so much worse. He blinked slowly, mouth moving silently in and out as he searched for words, a fish floundering for breath on dry land. A tiny, fleshy pink hand, a wide gurgling smile and bright green-gold eyes… his eyes. He needed to sit down.

Max managed to get her voice back before Alec, though it was less steady than she would have liked. "Wh..what?" She looked quickly between Alec, Bast and the baby Kai, half hoping to see some denial in Alec's face, but there wasn't, there was just shock, and dread.

Bast slid her gaze slowly from Alec to Max, smiling, cheerless and predatory. "I was Alec's breeding partner back at Manticore." The blonde female watched Max pale and her jaw go slack. "What?" she chuckled. "You think you were the only one?"

Max took a couple slow steps away from Alec's side, the air and snow swirling up in the space left between them, cold and uninviting. "You never told me," Max said sharply, looking up again to send Alec a glare.

Alec gaped. "Max I…"

"Never said one word." Max felt the world listing crazily, her stomach in her feet. She'd thought he could talk to her. She'd thought they were friends. She'd thought… it didn't matter anymore what she'd thought. Everything was different now.

Bast laughed. Alec couldn't believe it. She looked like she was enjoying this. Hell, she looked like she was reveling in it. Did she really hate him that much? "It was before they assigned me to you Max," he explained, sights still trained on Bast. "And it was only the one time." A small hand reached out and latched around his finger. Alec gently tried to pull his finger away, prying it out of the little girl's hand, like he was trying to shake loose something sticky. As soon as he managed to free himself Kai started to cry.

Bast pulled at the front of her sweatshirt hood, shaking a little of the snow out of her hair. "Only takes once," she snipped. Crying turned to a full blown wail and Alec cringed. His ears were not meant to be in such close proximity to that kind of noise. Near panic, Alec looked desperately between the two females. Bast was still sneering and Max just looked vacant.

With a small sigh, Alec brought Kai closer to his chest, bouncing her lightly on his arm. "Well," he asked when the crying slowed, a small miracle anyway, "How do you know she's mine?"

Bast reached out, plucking the infant from Alec, settling her on her hip, rocking slowly back and forth. "I know," she said simply. "Figured you ought to know too." Alec just stood there, dumbly. This was not happening. "Look, you didn't sign on for this. I get it. Neither did I, but this is where we are and I can tell you I don't like this any better than you do. You decide what you want to do. When you do, find me and let me know." With that, Bast turned on her heel and stalked off.

Alec stared after them, his mouth back to doing its incredible fish impression. Eventually he shut his mouth with a snap of his teeth. He dared a glance out of the corner of his eye. Max was still there, watching him with this odd myriad of emotions playing across her face so fast he couldn't quite manage to get a read on any of them. But she wasn't running, and that was something. "Max…"

She blinked. "Just…shut up Alec. Just shut up." She shook her head, turning slowly in a small circle, hands planted over her hips, head down. Then she titled her head to look at him through a curtain of dark hair. "Your leg is bleeding again," she observed flatly.

"It's not bad," he returned quietly. She was disappointed in him, again, he could see it. He could feel it and it started to bore a hole straight into his chest. "Max…" he tried again. She had to understand, even if he didn't quite get it either. A child, a baby, his baby, his eyes. Kai. Everything was different now.

"Shut up," she repeated, voice dry, fighting back a quaver. She moved slowly up beside him, slipping her shoulder beneath his arm and grasping his wrist to help prop him up. He was down to one crutch, the other twisted and malformed from where it had been wrapped around the Familiar's head. She kept her eyes somewhere in the middle of his chest and then back through the storm and the gale. She could almost make herself believe it was the wind and ice that made her eyes sting, but the hollow space in her chest, there was no blizzard strong enough for that denial. "Taking you to the infirmary," she told him. And then they began their slow march through TC, silent.

--

Bart was an X5, but she'd never been in open combat. Bart had never held a gun to a faceless enemy and taken her shot. She'd never killed. But she'd seen more death than all of them put together. The death they saw came at the end of a bullet, a knife, even the swift crack of bones snapping in their necks, and it was the smallest of gifts none of the others realized they had. To her, death was palpable, she'd held it in her hands, felt it slip through her fingers. And now death was banging down her door, and Bart wasn't sure what she could do about it.

TC's infirmary was, for the most part, a quiet place. All of the Transgenics possessed healthy immune systems, more than adequate to survive the cesspit that was their new home. And they didn't bother her with the small stuff either, the cuts, the bruises, they'd been poked and prodded and tested far too much back at Manticore to have any positive associations with doctors. The X5's came for their pills and left just as quickly. Only a few stuck around to help continue the Health Club's transformation into hospital. And for Bart, quiet was okay, more than okay.

But the day of the blizzard her quiet blew away like so much else in the wind. The slow trickle of the wounded had turned into a rush, transgenics and transhumans packing every available inch of space in the corridors and rooms. Gunshot wounds and broken bones and the dead. They brought her a parade of the dead, even if most didn't know it yet.

And from the moment the first transgenic came through the door, carrying his mate in his arms, her head slack and eyes already going blank, Bart had let herself go, and embraced Manticore. The gunshots heard outside didn't so much as make her blink. She was X5 657, the bitch, the medic, the job. Her head was quiet, unlike Bart's. being 657 was easier than watching her friends die. It was one after another after that, and soon the corridor was slick painted red. X5 657 was dressed in it, red gloves past her elbows, smattering across her shirt, pants, face.

657 directed the stable patients to wait, clutching bandages to minor injuries. She took some into back rooms to work, and she held death in her hands and let it slip between her fingers, and directed others to say goodbye. The two X6 helpers she'd been training took their cue from her, allowing masks to slip over their features, working methodically.

It was only when Swain appeared in front of her that Bart even considered reappearing from the comforting little hole she'd climbed into. Swain, dressed in red as well, carrying on the parade of the dead, even if she didn't know it. She carried Estee awkwardly slung across her arms. "Bullet wound to the stomach," she announced coldly, depositing the auburn haired X5 on the nearest free bed. The brunette was emotionless. She took up position by the door to the room, shoulders back, chin stiff, hands clasped in the small of her back. Ahh, X5 926, there she was.

Estee drew small, pained gasps, hands clutching painfully to her stomach. Estee hadn't dressed in red, she had bathed in it and it was pooling and sliding around her. X5 657 gently, but insistently pushed Estee's hands away from the wound, examining it stoically. The bullets that had hit her when she'd knocked Swain out of the way had shredded her. From what 657 could see one of the bullets had punctured a lung, another had torn through her intestinal tract, and a third had hit her liver. The fourth bullet, lodged somewhere in her shoulder was superfluous; it would not be the thing that killed her.

If 657 had to guess, she'd wager 50-50 on the bleeding liver, and the toxins seeping into her system from her intestines. 657 was just starting to turn away, to let her pass, when Estee reached up and grab her hand. 657 gave a small sigh and turned back. Another member of the parade of the dead, and looking down into her pained brown eyes 657 realized that Estee already knew it.

Estee flashed a weak, watery smile. 657 faltered. That was a low blow. The dead weren't supposed to smile. She felt unseen bonds crushing in on her chest. Estee squeezed her hand again. And it was Bart that squeezed it back, all pain and hurting as she watched her friend. Bart slipped her fingers between Estee's, red and red together and it didn't matter, because they were all the same in the end.

Her tongue slid slowly out over her lower lip, brown eyes half shutting to blink back the tears. "Don't hold onto it," Estee rasped. "Some of us," she let her head fall to the side, blinking and staring at Swain by the door, the perfect soldier. "Some of us will never let it go. We have…." Her breath hitched and she coughed, dark blood sputtering out of the corner of her lip. Bart tightened her grip. "We have to let it go." Another gasp, tears mingling with the red. "Or they win." The glaze in her brown eyes finally took over, she shuddered once, and her hand went slack in Estee's. Gone.

Bart's hand shook, as she crossed Estee's arms over her chest. Then she reached up, sliding her palm over vacant brown eyes to shut her lids. X5 926 didn't so much as spare them a glance. And for better or for worse it was Bart that left Estee's side, heavy and immersed in grief. "Okay," she breathed shakily, "next crisis."

--

Chapter 16

Okay, I know that was short, for which I apologize, and also for the utter lack of cheer in this holiday weekend. I will try and get another chapter up quickly. Please have a good time and happy holidays!


	17. Admission of Guilt

Chapter 17:

A/N: Love all my reviewers you guys continue to rock.

Disclaimer: Only own the ones that live in my head.

(--)

Max and Alec trudged through the doors of the infirmary, and the sight made Max's stomach roll. Blood was everywhere, turning dark on the tiled floor and congealing beneath the soles of her boots. Down the length of the hallway other transgenics and transhumans lingered, some standing, some sitting, so waiting to be seen by Bart or one of her assistants, some waiting for news.

They both stopped dead just inside the doorway and Alec, arm still slung across Max's shoulders, gave her a small squeeze. Max felt all their hurts, she wanted to make things better, and Alec knew it, even if everyone else didn't. Everyone was watching her, their eyes begging for answers to unasked questions. They weren't accusing, or angry, but all the same they were looking at her like she had the answers, and she didn't. And in that moment she hated him for knowing her so well, and hated herself for needing him to know her.

Then Bart emerged from a door halfway down the hall on the right, her two X6 helpers tagging at her heels. Bart was pale, her arms and clothing soaked with blood. A long, thick streak of it painted her cheek and turned it brick red. She looked like she'd been fighting back tears, gray eyes bloodshot and strained. The worst of it was over, but she was tired. It had been a long afternoon.

She caught sight of Max and Alec at the door. Something mirroring an incredulous, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me kind of look passed over her expression before her face gave way once more to fatigue. "Second door on your left," she called to them with a weary shake of her head and a jerk of a thumb to the door.

Max helped Alec limp his way inside, letting him take a seat on the corner of one of the exam beds. He set the one good crutch he still had behind him, the rubber foot still dripping with the foul liquid that was slush and filth from the street, staining the pristine white sheets beneath. As soon as he was situated Max slid out from beneath his arm, retreating a few feet away from him.

They hadn't spoken the entire walk to the infirmary, not a word. Frankly, she didn't know what to say. What could she say? A child, a daughter he never knew he had. It was a lot to process. Alec was watching her from the bed, hazel-green eyes examining every detail of her face, but she didn't meet his gaze. Luckily the two of them didn't have to wait long for Bart, and Max for one was relieved to see the red headed X5, if only for the fact it meant they couldn't be alone to talk.

"I didn't know any better Alec, I'd say you like it here," Bart grumbled. "What the hell did you do now?"

"It's nothing, a few burst stitches," he replied. "Don't waste your time with me if you've got people in more serious condition." He was talking to Bart, but his gaze was still firmly resting on Max. If Bart would just leave, if he could just explain…

"If I had anyone in more serious condition than you I wouldn't be here," the medic said testily. "I don't play favorites. Everyone is as stable as they're gonna be for right now, or they're dead." It was this that made Alec blink, turn, and look at her. He fell somber immediately, feeling guilty.

"Of course you don't." He hadn't been thinking about anyone but himself, but this attack, it was bigger than him, bigger than all of them.

"How many?" he asked at the same time Max did, their voices a harmony of dread and expectation. Neither one of them really wanted to know the answer.

Bart shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her now irreversibly stained lab coat with a sigh. "Three in serious condition, one critical….." Her jaw clenched down then, cheekbones jutting out against pale skin. "Four dead. Treta, Vin's mate. Uh, Hal and umm…Fetch..." Max and Alec nodded, they knew both the raven haired X6 and the gray furred transhuman whose cocktail had apparently had an extra dose of retriever. "And uh," Bart's voice was thick, "I couldn't do anything for Estee either. She died just a minute ago."

Max bowed her head, feeling a sting at her eyes. She'd liked Estee, as had most everyone else. She'd been a good soldier, and a good friend. The auburn haired girl had been forever cheerful and willing to lend a hand. Losing her would be a sore blow to morale.

Bart went on. "I haven't checked in with Mole yet. I don't know how many others we lost."

"Maren and Zeb," Max said dully, naming off the two X6's she'd seen executed in the street. That made six they knew of so far.

Alec and Bart both looked at her sharply. "Maren and Zeb," Bart repeated quietly. The conversation lapsed, all of the X5's letting their private thoughts percolate in the silence.

--

The sound of the first gunshot had made Pez's whole body jerk, a hard shudder running up her limbs and spine, releasing in a quiver of her shoulders and a wincing face. She hadn't needed Alec to tell her it was a gunshot, but he'd done it anyway. He'd started for the door, obviously expecting her to follow, but she hadn't, couldn't. Her legs and feet had conveniently chosen that moment to ignore all impulses from her brain and remained rooted in place. The second shot had made her jump again, heart skipping a beat, eyelids fluttering quickly shut over amber liquid. By that time, Alec had nearly made it to the front door.

_Move,_ she'd told herself. _You have to help him._ Her feet ignored her. _Move!!!!!!_ Her head had shrieked. And then she had, each of the next four shots coming quickly, erupting in her ears and pushing her off balance and then she'd been moving, running, but she hadn't run toward Alec. She'd run in the opposite direction, out the back of the building, plunging blindly into the blizzard in no more than the tank top she'd been wearing to work out. But she hadn't seen walls of floating white, she'd seen nothing but gray.

_Gray walls. Grey door. The rough patch of grey concrete against the smoothness of her cheek. X5 722 blinked slowly, barely seeing the slight swell of her palm on the floor before her focus faded into the nothingness of the gray cell. She lay on her right hip, torso twisted so her shoulders lay flat against the floor, palms flat by her face, black hair a dull gnarled mess falling over dull amber eyes._

_The door to the cell opened. The cacophony of sounds and voices from outside intensified. The X5 shuddered, fingers curling, drawing her legs up closer to her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. When she let them open once more she saw a pair of booted feet halt in front of her eyes._

_The man that entered the cell stopped in front of the X5 with a shake of his head and a disappointed sigh. They were killing her, slowly but surely. The large bandage on her thigh was dingy and spotted with dark blood, a stark contrast to the unnatural ivory of the rest of her flesh. She was nearly catatonic, completely unabashed of her nakedness, her shoulders and spine jutting through paper-thin skin, gaps in her ribs visible with each slow intake of breath. It made him sick what they were doing to one of his kids. She hadn't been made for this, hadn't been designed to be a lab rat. _

_X5 722 blinked once more, half expecting more sets of booted feet to follow the first, to drag her up once again, back to the lab, back to the doctors, but there were no more boots. The man slowly crouched, fingers touching her head with a gentleness she had not expected, and he lay a tray of food down on the floor by her right hand. X5 722 blinked. Then the man lay down a sleek black revolver beside the tray, stood, and backed away._

_X5 722 stirred, right hand creeping over the floor like a pale spider. Her fingertips brushed over the handle of the gun and began to caress it, her palm sliding over it like she knew it. One bullet. She blinked again and her shoulders began to shake as a bubble of mirthless laughter rose in her throat and in her eyes. One bullet. Her hand closed on the pistol and drew it to her, clutching it protectively to her chest, rolling off her stomach and onto the flat of her back. _

_She drew her left hand to her as well. Closing her eyes she traced each scar, on her throat, across her breast, over the faint and fading lines across her stomach and finally to the still bleeding thigh. Flesh for flesh and they had taken hers. How long now had it been? Six months since she'd been torn in half? And now she wondered if she'd ever see her other half again, or whether she was already dead._

_How many times had she died? How many times could they bring her back from that sweet, dark abyss? One bullet, and there would be no coming back. It was an offering and it was tempting. X5 722's left hand came back to her lips, all dry and cracked and bleeding and she thought of those same lips murmuring to her in the night to be strong. And then she turned back over till the concrete bit at her cheek and thrust the gun away from her, sending it skittering over the floor till it stopped against those unmoving boots. The man crouched and retrieved his weapon, letting himself out of the cell. _

_X5 722 blinked and reached for the tray of food, tears streaking her pale cheeks and pooling beneath her. She would see herself again one day, she knew it. And it was a choice to remain in this hell, but it was choice she could live with._

Pez fell over, yanking her from her memories as she splayed facedown on the ground. She slipped and scrambled onto her feet in the snow, whirling to face whatever had felled her. He was half hidden in the snow, the breeze sending a drift to blanket him. "Krysm?" she uttered softly. He was all still and silent, face pale, the fantastically blue eyes that gifted so much life to his face shut tight. And the snow by his head had been stained red and Pez found herself unable to move.

So Pez looked frantically around her, shouting for help and getting no answer. "Damn it," she muttered, dropping to her knees beside his head. She reached out a trembling hand to brush the snow away from his face, taking small comfort in the warm rush of shallow breath on her palm. At least he was alive, though as she cupped her hand under his chin she could feel a sickly stickiness. Her stomach rolled. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

Pez bit down on her lip and steeled herself even as her stomach began to rebel, sliding her hands to broad shoulders and turning him onto his back. Pez's hand flew to her mouth and she twisted away from Krysm, a heaving retch sending the meager contents of her stomach onto the snow behind her. The right side of his face was barely recognizable. A scorching, black wound that still smelled vaguely of gunpowder had matted his dark hair to his scalp. The blood on his face had run so thick it nearly completely covered one eye. It looked like part of his ear was missing.

Panic welled once more in Pez's stomach, slamming heavily into her chest as her eyes swept upward to the roofs of all the buildings nearby. She saw no one. She wanted to run again, but she couldn't leave him. She had to take him to Bart and the infirmary and the mere thought of it made her gag once more. But he was slowly dying in the street and she could help him and it was all black and white and no shades of grey at all. Pez took a slow, deep breath. "You can do this," she whispered to herself, even as tears stung her eyes and she trembled. Then she grabbed his wrist, slinging his arm over her shoulder and stood with a grunt. Another grunt and a heave of muscle set Krysm over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and slowly but determinedly set off for the infirmary.

--

"Okay," Bart was the first to break the silence, pushing herself off the wall and swallowing the lump in her throat. Six dead, and there were probably more, but she couldn't help them. She could help Alec. She began burrowing through the cabinets for a suture kit. "Pants. Off," she told him, still half expecting some snide retort from Alec.

He didn't make one, sliding off the cot to stand uneasily on one leg and unbuckle his belt. When Bart heard the soft rustle of cloth hitting the ground she risked a glance over her shoulder at Max. The brunette had a rosy flush creeping up beneath her collar and who seemed intent on counting the exact number of floor tiles that lined the exam room. Two hundred and eighty-six, if Max really wanted to know.

Grey eyes moved between Max and Alec and Bart suppressed a sigh. _Idiots. _Bart gave up her search for a kit, and gave Alec's leg a cursory scan. "Doesn't look too bad," she said, backing toward the door. "I need a suture kit from the lab. Back in a minute." Neither Alec nor Max was paying her any attention. Bart exited swiftly.

The second Bart was out the door Max started to fidget. "I should get going," she finally said. "Get to headquarters…talk to Mole…try and sort this out." She headed for the door, brushing by him, still not daring to look him in the eye.

"Max wait."

She stopped, hands on her hips. She closed her eyes tightly and turned back to face him. "Why? Alec I got a lot to do. This attack, we need to figure out how they got in, what they were after…"

"And we need to talk," Alec insisted firmly. "Because I'm your SIC and we need to be okay."

"We don't have anything to talk about Alec. We're fine."

Alec thrust his shin out and scowled. God, there were times he could just strangle her. "You're a shitty liar Max, you know that? You haven't said one word to me since we left the alley, you haven't even looked at me."

"Well maybe I have other things on my mind than you Alec!" Max snapped, chocolate eyes flashing angrily.

"Hell Max, if that was all this is you would be talking to me! Max I'm sorry. Okay? If I had known…" The door cracked, but neither Max nor Alec took notice of Bart's return.

"What Alec?" Max shot back. "If you had known that your _other_ ex-breeding partner was pregnant you would have….what? What would you have done?!"

At the words breeding partner and pregnant, Bart froze mid step. No, no, she was not going to walk in on _that_ conversation, no way in hell. Bart executed a brisk, immediate 180 and walked back into the hall, letting the door click shut behind her. She'd go ahead and give them a few minutes.

Back inside the exam room the two volatile X5's were staring each other down, the look on each of their faces blazing. The sharp ring of Max's cell phone was a welcome distraction. "It's Max," she barked. "Yeah. Got it Mole….yeah, keep him there. And Mole, when I get there he better be alive." She flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into the rear pocket of her jeans. "I have to go," she told Alec icily.

"Forget it," Alec hopped down off the edge of the bed, taking a few quickly hobbling steps. "Not until you tell me why you care. Why the hell do you give a damn if I did have another breeding partner, huh?" The blood was pounding in his head. His ears buzzed. He wasn't going to let her walk away, not this time. She was going to answer him, face him, for once.

Max looked longingly for the door and gave a short, petulant shrug. "You're right, it's none of my business. You and Bast are you and Bast. Whatever thing you two have going…had going…you can do what you want. I don't care. I'm outta here." She had to get out of there, now. She moved for the door and Alec lunged at her.

"Max." Alec grasped her wrist and gave it a tug. "Why do you care?" She rounded on him so fast he didn't have time to register it, let alone react. She twisted in his grip, slamming her free hand against his chest, thrusting him back against the wall. Then she kissed him, hard, sweet full lips bruising into his. When Alec recovered from the shock he pushed back, his hands finding the small of her back, capturing her bottom lip in his.

Max's back arched, hips slipping forward into Alec and she felt like she could almost slide into his skin. She parted her lips, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth and…damn…nothing had ever felt as good as that right then. It burned, hot and wild. It burned right down to all those good deep places she'd forgotten about. And it hurt, hurt to pull away from him, to step back, but she had to.

Max broke the kiss, her right hand still fisted around his shirt, leaving Alec without so much as a word. And for Alec speaking was just natural, like right up there with breathing, and really, it was kind of hard to breathe too. He looked down at her, wondering what other entity had suddenly decided to possess her body. Then she started to pull back from him, and all he wanted to do was keep her close. She shook her head vehemently and pushed away, looking at him with wide, stricken eyes. "You have a mate," she choked out in a whisper. "You have a kid, a daughter." Her knees were weak. "You gotta let me go." Then she gave another push, breaking free of his grip and blurring for the door before he could say anything that would make her stay.

Max fled the infirmary, taking the stairs two at a time out into the street. The snow had begun to let up, the clouds overhead beginning to part. She slowed to a fast walk when she was a few blocks away, dragging her fingers through her hair. Fuck. He had a kid. He was a _father_. A little girl with bright green eyes, named Kai. Kai. Remember and repeat to self often and as needed.

Up ahead a familiar figure was striding toward Headquarters as well. Max's stomach lurched. Logan, she'd know that walk anywhere. He was going to HQ to find her, she knew it, and she felt a surge of warmth in heart. She did love him. He was honest, caring, brave and utterly uncomplicated about his feelings toward her. She loved him. She really did. And she knew what she had to do, so why did it leave her feeling slightly ill?

"Logan," she called to him, breaking into a jog trot. The hacker stopped, turning to face her with an expression of such joy and relief she almost broke down in tears. _He's a good man. He loves me. _

"Max, you're okay." He broke into a wide smile, holding out a gloved hand to her.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she nodded a reassurance, slipping her hand into his. "hey Logan, about what you asked me earlier today…"

He shook his head. "Forget it. I shouldn't have asked. You're right, I need to trust you and…"

"It's okay Logan. I don't mind. Look, I care about Alec," she watched him as he tried not to wince at this admission. "We've been through a lot together, especially lately. I care about him, and I need him with me. But you…." She slid her fingers between his and squeezed. "You, Logan Cale, I love. I'm in love with you, and just you." He beamed, while a part of Max broke. It was a lie, but it was a lie she could live with. The truth... she wasn't so sure.

(--)

Chapter 17

Please don't kill me….ducks

It was Bart who first snapped out of her daze. She strode smoothly over to Alec. "Pants. Off." She told him sternly.


	18. Bits of Me

Chapter 18:

A/N: Wow, this has been a long time coming I realize, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and read in the past, I hope I haven't lost too many of you with this hiatus.

Disclaimer: I own the ones you didn't see on TV.

Alec was still standing when Bart burst through a moment later, back pressed flat against the wall, mouth slightly ajar. Waiting for Max and Alec to finish their 'talk', Bart had made a cursory check of the patients in adjoining rooms. It didn't take long for them to duke it out, but then, it rarely did. Most of those with minor injuries that had been lining the main corridor had filtered away. Bart glowered as she deposited her supplies. What are you, simple?" she asked acidly. She wheeled the portable cart closer to the bed. "Get the hell of your feet Alec. The hazel eyed transgenic didn't move, didn't even blink.

"And he's still standing," she muttered, half to herself, like she alone could carry the entire weight of a conversation. "Standing," she shook her head, "on a busted up leg I've already had to fix up once." She paused, but still there was no reaction. "Still standing." Wonderful, Max had finally managed to bitch him into a catatonic state. One eyebrow arced skyward. "Yo," she grabbed a roll of gauze from the table and hurled it at his head. He snatched it from the air without ever looking her way. "Saw Max flying outta here," she ventured. "Your conversations always end so well."

That, at least, garnered a reaction. Alec turned to look at her, mouth closing. "Max." He repeated.

"Well that's progress," Bart noted wryly. "Yeah Max. Bitchy, loud mouthed brunette? That Max. And why the hell are you still standing. Sit. Ass. Bed. Now."

He moved agreeably enough toward the cot, though by Bart's perspective, still seemed rather dazed. His eyes flicked to the door. "Max just…" he seemed like he meant to continue the thought, but trailed off instead.

"Uh uh." She cut him off with a sharp wave of her hands. "I don't care what Max just… You need to not be putting weight on that right now. So unless Max shoved you bodily up against that wall for the express purpose of…I don't know, shoving her tongue down your through then I don't want to…." Alec's head snapped around suddenly, eyes instantly snapping in to focus. Bart was floored. _No friggin' way. _"Alec, did you hit your head or something?" Her eyes grew wider. "Did Max hit her head? Is she in heat?"

Then Bart shook herself, jarring herself from her own train of thought. No, if Max were in heat, every red blooded male X5 would be swarming right now, and it would have taken a heck of a lot more of a threat than her own peevishness to keep Alec away from her. "You know what?" She threw her hands upward defensively. "Never mind, I don't want to know. There's not enough head trauma in the world to explain away the two of you."

That brought the slightest of smiles to Alec's lips, and he settled himself obediently on the exam bed, sliding back till only his knees dangled over the edge. Alec slid the tip of his tongue along the length of his lower lip. He could still taste her, heavy and sweet. He breathed deeply, swamped by the scent of her. It was all immersion and being and hell, he was drowning in her, and it was perfect. Less of course, the fact that she was no longer there. Something satisfied and languid sparked in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Bart dashed iodine on a thick stack of sterile gauze pads, turning from her table so she could cleanse the wound with it. "So I'm just gonna….." her voice died. Her eyebrow shot upward once more and she lifted her gaze from his lap to meet Alec's utterly unrepentant stare. "Seriously?" she queried, drier than sandpaper. That did it. All men were dogs, no matter how much feline DNA they had.

Alec merely gave a small, nonchalant shrug, the grin on his face creeping wider. With a sigh and an exaggerated eye roll, Bart finished cleaning the wound. The sutures were next, and damn but she needed a way to wipe the smug, self satisfied look off his face. Okay, so it was something of a bitchy thing to do, but she figured he deserved it, and she could use a laugh after the afternoon she'd had. Bart picked up the needle and suture, glad to note that Alec's mind was still elsewhere. Then she threaded the needle through the flesh on his thigh.

Alec's hand lashed out as his entire body stiffened, latching onto her wrist. "Shit Bart!" he yowled. "Ever hear of a local anesthetic? What the hell?!"

Bart nodded, lazily prying Alec's fingers off her wrist one by one with her free hand. "Sure," she conceded, completely unapologetic. "But fact is we've got a limited supply and frankly, had you not defied my explicit instructions we wouldn't be here right now, would we? I'm not about to give you more anesthetic to mend what I've already done."

Alec grunted, hunching his shoulders grumpily. "Okay, for one, didn't really have a shit ton of options today. And for two… _more_ anesthetic? Did I miss it the first time? Bart the first time you sewed me up I was unconscious."

"You didn't feel anything though did you?" she shot back.

"Missing the point Bart."

"You planning to let me finish or what?" she asked, feeling it best at that moment to simply ignore him. With a half-hearted growl, Alec moved his hand away from his thigh. Bart laced the needle through once again.

Alec grimaced. He didn't care you were, that hurt like a bitch. He watched gray eyes across from him laughing. "You're getting a twisted amount of pleasure out of this, you know that?"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, everyone's a critic. Now hold still." Alec averted his eyes from watching as the needle and thread slid in and out of his leg again, and again, and again.

In reality, it didn't take long for Bart to replace the ten sutures Alec had managed to rupture, but to him it felt like eternity. She was just tying off the last when the playful glint in her eye dimmed and she grew serious once again. She'd been avoiding this for more than a week, but she couldn't any longer. He had to know. "Alec?"

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"We need to talk, and I can already tell you, you're probably not gonna like what I have to say."

"Bart, it strikes me that I've almost liked what you have to say. So just go ahead and tell me. What's up?" he slid off the table and reached for his pants, gingerly tugging them back on.

Bart took a breath. Man, but this was just all levels of suck. "I need to talk to you about your bloo…." The sound of the front doors crashing open interrupted her thought.

Bart and Alec exchanged a look. It had been one of those days. "Help!" A cry came from just outside. "I need some help here!"

"Stay put," Bart snapped, hurrying for the door.

Almost immediately Alec reached behind him for his one good crutch. "Right," he muttered. He hadn't even managed to make it all the way off the bed when the door flew open once more. "Move," Bart ordered testily as she stalked inside.

"You just said…"

"Now I'm saying move!" she interrupted. Behind her, Pez appeared in the doorway. She had someone draped over her shoulders, his head handing limply by her arms. Krysm.

"Shit," Alec breathed, hopping quickly out of the way on his good leg.

Pez moved past him. Tears welled large in her amber eyes. A bright red stream washed over her left shoulder and down her arm. Pez ground her teeth into her lower lip. There was too much blood, the smell of it was nauseating. And she could feel it, sliding slowly, warm and wet past the hollow of her arm pit, snaking its way down over her ribs. She could barely breathe.

Bart cradled Krysm's head and helped Pez lift the bigger transgenic off her shoulders and lay him down on the exam table. As soon as Krysm was settled on the cot, Pez bolted backwards like she'd been burned. She back pedaled till she hit the wall and then slid down it, knees collapsing beneath her. She could still feel it, still smell it. It was chocking her. She started to claw at the collar of her shirt.

"Pez," Bart called over her shoulder, trying to get her attention. The younger transgenic didn't seem to hear, never pausing, just shaking her head and rocking. Damn it, Krysm's pulse was weak and way too fast. He'd lost blood, too much of it. Bart wasn't letting this day's sick parade end with him. No, not going to happen. So fuck whatever kind of fate was pulling in that direction. "Could use a little help in here!" The red haired medic bellowed at the closed door, more than certain her two apprentice X6's could hear her. Then Bart tried to reach Pez again, "Pez what happened? Are you hurt?"

Without answering, Pez just ripped the torn, bloodied cloth off over her head. She balled it up and cast it away to the other side of the room. Hugging her knees tight to her chest, she shook uncontrollably.

Bart growled and turned her attention back to Krysm. Whatever the hell was wrong with Pez, she didn't seem ready to drop dead and for now, that was good enough. Bart kept a running mental note of Krysm's pulse rate and respirations while she looked over the rest of him. She dug a penlight out of her back pocket, prying open his unaffected eye. "Pupil reactive," she mumbled to herself. The two X6's dashed in, brushing carelessly past Alec toward the bed.

"About damn time," Bart snapped. "You," she thrust her chin at the one on her left, "I need as much blood and plasma as we have left out of the stores. And you," she turned to the blonde on her right, "I need another suture kit, antibiotics and some atropine." The two younger transgenics took off. Gray eyes darted up to Alec, "just in case."

Bart looked back at Krysm, dreading to take a closer look at the head wound. "Tell me it's just a graze," Alec implored.

"It's not a graze," Bart replied, already feeling like her stomach had been hollowed out. She didn't need to take a closer look to already know that. "I wish I had an X-ray, or a CT scanner."

"We don't have that equipment," he reminded her needlessly.

"I know."

"But he's alive," Alec pressed.

"For now."

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and pretend that's not the most ominous thing I've heard in a while," Alec huffed.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say Alec? This is a little beyond my realm of expertise. I'm flying on a wing and a guess here."

"The saying is wing and a prayer Bart."

"I don't pray," she told him darkly.

"But you guess?"

"Today I do." Bart wished Alec would stop hovering. He couldn't help it really, he was nosy by nature and occasionally a little dense, though usually the latter trait only applied to Max. Her eyes flicked toward Pez, still rocking, still shaking, still more kinds of crazy than she'd ever seen. Perfect. "Take care of her will you? I get the feeling she's not going to let me near her." With another, troubled look at Krysm, Alec turned and hobbled toward the wall. Finally.

Biting back a grimace, Bart reached carefully toward Krysm's wound. His flesh felt sticky and hot beneath her fingertips, already swollen, with a pitch black bruise pervading more than half the side of his face. Near black hair had been shellacked with blood to his scalp and pressed into the wound. But it wasn't clean, no neat little hole. It was jagged and gaping and… shallow? Through and through and it took part of his skull with it. Fuck, but bone was better than brain any day. "You can't have him," she whispered, for him, for her.

Meanwhile, Alec approached Pez slowly. Last thing he needed was to spook her and send her running out into the storm again. He crouched awkwardly, careful not to stretch his new sutures. He didn't even want to think what kind of torture Bart would make him put up with if he ruptured them a third time.

"Pez," Alec said quietly, stretching out a hand to lay on her shoulder. Her fingers clutched her knees so tight they were bloodless. The moment he touched her, she gave a hard shudder.

"No," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Nothing else to give. They can't take any more. They can't take any more parts of me that are me. Not again." Her eyes shot open, roaming wildly about the room. "Can't believe I'm back here."

Her babbling made no sense to him. "Take it easy Pez. It's okay."

Suddenly her head stiffened and she lurched forward, grabbing Alec's shirt with both hands. "You!" she exclaimed, as if seeing him for the first time. "Make it better," she pleaded with him. "You could always make it better. I could forget when you talked about her, like there was something better, when you lost yourself in memories of her. I could go there too. Back when there was Simon before they killed him." Alec stiffened when he heard the name. How could she know? "Please. You were there. You know what they did to me."

"Pez…. I don't remember," he told her softly, still thoroughly confused.

"But you do!" she cried. "There were walls that never mattered in the dark when you were there. Humming some sweet symphony so I didn't have to hear them cry anymore. Please remember." Pez buried her forehead into his chest, crying softly. "I'm starting to think I never left that place. I don't know dreams from waking anymore. Help me Alec."

Alec's brow furrowed. There was something, lurking, in his head, the feeling like he ought to know her. The sound of her tears, the sound of breaking. He wanted to remember. "You were in the basement with me," Alec barely managed a whisper, but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew they were true. Memories he thought they'd burned from his brain started to trickle back to him. Memories he wished they'd burned away. And closing his eyes he could almost picture a girl, skinny, dirty, seen through thick bars of a cell….

Pez was watching him now, nodding slowly, and she let out a bitter laugh as she watched the change come over his face. "Didn't need two. Unique. One was a soldier, one was flawed. Your flaws put you down there with me, and they kept me breathing." She was smiling sadly, brushing his cheek with a soft thumb. "And one day you just stopped. They killed him, and you stopped, and then you left me too."

Hazel eyes searched her face, so haunted, so broken by bits of their history he'd love to revise. "What the hell did they do to you?"

Pez released her hold on his shirt then, slumping bonelessly against the wall, her head lolling sideways. "They took me apart," she murmured. "Took parts of me that were me." Her hand passed slowly over her stomach. "Some they never gave back."

Bart was watching them now. She'd done all she could for Krysm for the time being. She felt odd, like she was intruding. And then Alec began to hum a song from a different time, a different life. Pez nodded slowly. "Thank you," she breathed.

And Alec's face changed in front of Bart's eyes. No arrogance, no cocky self assured soldier, just big, kind eyes and the feeling like she was watching some other person entirely. Pez sighed a little, letting her eyes drift shut. She hadn't slept in days. Bart slid up next to them then, deftly inserting a needle into Pez's arm. After a moment or two she slumped sideways onto the floor, and Alec stopped humming. He blinked once, and looked up. He looked almost surprised to see her, and then suddenly the old, familiar Alec face slid into place.

"Sedative," Bart answered the question before he could ask. She motioned for her two attendants, who rushed forward to lift Pez between them and take her to the other exam bed in the room.

Suddenly aware of the curious way Bart was watching him he snapped, "What?" True, his time in Psych Ops and Reindoctrination was a well known fact among the other Manticore alums, but he still didn't love talking about it. Until today he'd thought that only Max knew about Rachel, but obviously he was mistaken.

The look on his face might have deterred others, but Bart's curiosity was piqued. "Who was Simon?" she asked.

Alec stood with a grunt, hunching his shoulders. Whoever she'd seen just then, he was gone now, and Alec was standing in his place. "Someone we both knew, a long time ago." Alec edged toward the door.

"What happened to him?"

"Manticore happened," he answered curtly. Bart nodded. That was explanation enough. Alec directed with his chin toward Krysm. "Will he be all right?"

"Hope so." Bart knew a change of topic when she heard one, and really, that was fine. They all had their secrets, Manticore had made sure of that, and Alec was entitled to his.

He nodded tightly. "I'm on my way back to HQ. I'll let the others know."

"Good, I'll be here." She was giving him a clear exit path, and Alec decided to take it. He hobbled his way on his now single crutch to the doorway and slipped through. He had a lot to think about.

--

Chapter 18

I'm back….. hopefully that's a good thing. It's so easy to forget how much I love writing these characters. Bart and Alec have such an interesting dynamic. And Pez…well, she's Pez. And hopefully when this is all said and done, her ramblings will make a weird amount of sense in retrospect…I hope. Anyway, enjoy reading, next update won't take so long I swear. Please review, they feed the plot bunnies!!


	19. Something Like Belonging

Chapter 19:

A/N: I hate job hunting, hopefully I won't take it out on everyone in the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and I'm still poor

--

Logan and Max trotted up the steps into HQ together. The oft times boisterous and loud center of operations was almost eerily vacant and quiet. The attack had caught everyone by surprise, and Max had expected the place to be swarming. It wasn't, only Dix and Luke remained.

"Mole cleared everyone out before he and Cade brought him in," Dix explained quickly. "Didn't want anyone seeing him and getting…. upset."

"Was he conscious?" Max questioned, no hint of levity in her tone.

"He was then," Luke answered. "But Mole dragged him into the conference room about ten minutes ago, and Cade split, so no guarantees now."

"Great," Max grunted. Chocolate eyes drifted up into the hacker's blue ones. "Stay here," she told him quietly. She needed to handle this herself.

"You sure you don't want me to…"

"No," she cut him off sharply. "You can't help with this Logan. You," she paused, a vision of Alec passing unbidden through her mind. How many times had he told Max that Logan was an outsider, that he didn't get it? And exactly at what point had she started to believe him? Max instantly felt guilty for wishing that Alec was there with her, and that Logan wasn't. Alec would know what to do, how to proceed, and he'd understand just what kind of bitter betrayal this was for all of them.

She tore her eyes off the hacker. "You can't understand." Her voice fell flat and she released his gloved hand, striding purposefully for the conference room door. Her enhanced hearing wasn't picking up anything, no shouting, no anguished cries or moaning, which was a good sign, or a bad one.

The first thing Max noticed when she entered the small windowless room, was that the dark haired X5 looked more than a little worse for wear. His lower lip was swollen and split wide, his nose bent at an unnatural angle and still seeping bright red. His skin of his cheek had been sliced open and a dark bruise covered his left eye. Max stopped, setting her hands on her hips as she turned her glare on Mole.

The lizard man returned Max's reproachful stare with a shrug. "He tripped."

Max didn't need to see the hateful look pass from the transgenic currently shackled to the metal chair and bolted down table to Mole to know that the transhuman was lying. "Tripped right into your fist did he?" Annoyed as she was at Mole for acting without her go ahead, she couldn't bring herself to feel too badly for the X5 in question.

"Don't do me any favors," spat the massive combat model from his seat. He strained against his bonds, handcuffs that had been wound through the bars of the chair's metal back. Two more shackles encircled his ankles, which had been attached to table legs that had been bolted to the floor.

"Believe me," she seethed, leaning closer to him. "I won't. But I do want to talk to you before I let Mole tear you apart."

A mocking smile slid over his face. "You wouldn't let him kill me," he snarled. "It's not in you to kill on of your own."

Ben. Poor, lost Ben. The X5 in front of her had no idea. It had nearly destroyed her to kill Ben, but she was quite sure the man in front of her would not give her the same kind of emotional anguish, especially if she didn't stick around to watch. Anger stirred deep in her gut. He'd turned on his own, he was a traitor. Max's voice was little more than a low, rumbling growl. "Actually, it is. Today." For the first time, the X5 shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was a menace in Max's gaze.

"You got a lot of people killed today Glock," Max continued in the same vicious whisper. "Innocent people. Kids. Don't think for a minute I'd have one flicker of guilt about handing you over to Mole. But I still want to know why. Why in hell would you hand everyone's lives into the hands of that sadistic butcher White and his cronies? You really hate what you are that much? Or maybe," she looked quickly over her shoulder to Mole, "what they are? Was that the deal?"

"How many did those bastards get?" Glock asked soberly, and Max was surprised by the genuine sounding concern in his voice. Wow, and she's thought Alec was an accomplished liar.

"Save it for someone who might believe you Glock. You sold us out."

Glock straightened in his chair, the anger in his face giving way to disgust. "You're so far off base Max," he sneered. "I'm proud to be transgenic. But give me one good reason I should tell you anything considering that you've obviously made up your mind about me already?"

Max straightened, rocking back till she was perched on the corner of the table. "All right," she said, opening her palms up on her lap, "convince me."

Glock regarded her stonily for a long moment. "I didn't sell us out," he began slowly. "They got the drop on me, pure and simple." It wasn't much of an explanation, but it was the only one he had.

"See now," Max shook her head, "I just have a hard time believing that. You'll have to forgive my cynicism here, but really, how do you expect me to buy that? Let's leave out, for just a minute, that you'd love nothing more than to see me fail so that you can take over. Let's even forget that this attack was concentrated on parts of TC largely occupied by transhumans whom I know you hate. No," she hopped off the table and began to pace back and forth while she spoke.

"I want to focus on the facts. Like the fact that the Familiars got in through the sewer system, a system that is a labyrinth, even with the best map. And don't tell me they just so happened to be able to avoid all of Mole's explosives." She paused just long enough to nod at the lizard man, who took one scaly hand off the butt of his weapon to wave mockingly. "Fact, you were patrolling said sewer system. And fact, of the three transgenics patrolling those sewers, you were the only one who made it out alive. Now you go ahead and explain that for me.

Glock shrugged, petulant. "Got lucky I guess. They knocked me out and kept moving for their target."

"Their target?" she repeated, voice fluctuating incredulously. "We're all their target. Those guys killed everyone they got their hands on. Everyone but you."

Glock smiled coldly. This, this was where he wanted her, where he could hurt her, where he could make her soul bleed with his words. "That's not what I hear," he snarled. "Word around is that this guy White is after your skinny ass. _You_ were their target Max. The rest of us were just collateral damage. It's because of you those people died today." He watched the words hit her, send her reeling as effectively as any physical blow he might have managed, maybe more. "If I had my way Max, we'd hand you over to him and save ourselves a lot of headaches. If you gave a damn about us, you'd do it yourself, but you're to busy playing the martyr. So yeah, I don't like you. And yeah, I don't want you running things, but not for the reasons you think."

Max's head was spinning. Maybe Glock had a point. Was she placing everyone in danger for her own personal beliefs? Maren, Zeb, Estee, did they all die today because of her?

Max was more than a little surprised when Mole appeared, looming over her shoulder. "You're an idiot," the lizard man grunted. Both Glock and Max looked up at him, clearly questioning, _me? _"You've got your head wedged so far up your ass Glock you can't see shit. Turning Max over to White won't stop him. Sure, he hates her guts, and on some level, I get that." Max slapped a palm over her face and suppressed a groan. Did Mole really think this qualified as helping?

The transhuman continued on, unaware. "He hates her the most, but don't kid yourself and think that he's got any love for the rest of us. None of them out there do." Mole thrust his hand up in Max's face before she could protest. OC, Sketch, Normal…Logan. "Notable exceptions aside." Mole took a long pull from his cigar, leaning forward and letting it hiss from his nose to surround Glock's face. "You ever give a moment's consideration to thinking that having Max here is probably the only thing keeping that twisted fuck from callin in the military and blowin us all to hell?" Glock just glared silently at the transhuman. Mole grunted. "Didn't think so."

Max snapped her open hanging mouth shut. Surprise didn't quite cover her reaction to Mole's little speech. "Mole…. Uh… do you really…"

"Don't mention it." The lizard man cut her off, gnashing down on the end of his cigar. "Really." At that moment, Max was quite sure that if Mole had been capable of blushing, his face would have been flaming red.

"Not to break up this touchingly emotional moment or anything, but have you decided you're gonna believe me Max, or what?" Glock demanded. "Because I didn't let the Familiars in here, and if you believe me, than I figure we have a whole other set of problems to deal with here. Not the least of which is what we're gonna do about these cultist psychos, since I'm pretty sure no amount of marble mouthed talk is gonna get them off our asses. "

There was a part of Max that just wanted to throw Glock out onto the streets of Seattle and let the Ordinaries do what they would to him, there was no denying it. People had died that day, and she wanted badly to have someone to blame, someone to punish. But there was a niggling voice of doubt in the back of her mind. _What if he's telling the truth? What if it's someone else?_

A knock on the door broke into her train of thought. The door cracked, and Logan stuck his head inside. "Hey Max, Alec's here and he wants to talk to you. I told him you didn't want to be disturbed. Should I send him away?" Hearing the hazel eyed X5's name made Max stiffen instantly, but it only last a moment before she forced herself to take a breath and relax.

Max closed her eyes and stifled a sigh. She could just imagine Alec's face, blocked by Logan, and still unable to simply shove the hacker out of the way. But Logan should have known that of all people, Alec was a welcome addition to this discussion. "No Logan, I'll be right out." The hacker nodded and his head receded through the doorway once again. Max turned to Mole. "Don't kill him….yet."

Max paused at the doorway. Logan and Alec. Alec and Logan. The last two people she wanted in a room together right now, standing right outside. Her heart lurched in her chest. What was she going to say to him? How was she even going to look him in the eye with Logan standing right there? She'd kissed him. Hell, she'd wanted to kiss him, and keep kissing him, wanted to let herself delve deep into him. And the truly scary part was she knew it. She just didn't know what it meant, other than the fact that she was with someone else, someone she loved, and Alec…had Kai. Even saying the name in her head made her feel weak kneed and slightly ill. She knew what she had to do. Hands balled into fists, fingernails cutting into the flesh of her palm, Max drew in a deep breath and stepped outside.

Logan was waiting for her just a few feet outside the door, hovering ready to stand strong at her shoulder. He was good like that, even when she didn't really need him there, want him there. And Alec stood, glowering at Logan's back in the center of command, Dix and Luke gazing at him cautiously. Hazel eyes snapped up to meet chocolate ones and they both said at the same time, "We need to talk."

Max ripped her eyes from Alec and put her head down as she slipped past Logan, moving purposefully. "My office," she bit out.

"Max…"

"Later Logan."

Max stopped just short of letting the door swing shut in Alec's face, holding it just long enough for him to crutch his way inside. "We've got Glock in custody," she blurted out as soon as the door latch clicked shut. She couldn't talk to him about earlier, and she couldn't let him talk about it either. It would only confuse her. Avoidance. She was good at that. "Glock was on sentry duty in the sewers," Max hurried to continue. "That's how the Familiars got in, and Glock's the only one they didn't tear apart. Mole thinks he sold us out; Glock says he didn't. And I just don't know."

Whatever else Alec had been planning to say, Max's little announcement put it on hold. Alec's mouth quirked as both eyebrows shot upward. "What does your gut say?" he asked. "Seems like it tends to be right more than it's wrong."

Max sat heavily on the edge of her desk, shoulders stooping like she was a balloon with a slow leak. "My gut tells me he's not lying," she admitted, nodding slowly to herself. "Which means that fundamentally we have a much bigger problem." Alec nodded in agreement. Max groaned, running a hand over her face. "This has been a really shitty day Alec."

"Well then I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna make it any better. Pez burst into med station just after you left. She had Krysm with her. Sniper got him, in the head."

Max winced. "Is he?"

"Alive, for now according to Bart. But she doesn't know what kind of residual damage there might be."

Dark hair fell over Max's face as she bent over nearly double. Her hands bit into the edge of the wood desk, knuckles bone white. "Shit," Alec heard her mutter under her breath. He watched her shoulders tremble. She wasn't crying, but she was riding the edge of a very large wave of emotion. This was what ate at her, the plaguing, waking nightmare she lived with. That they were all going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Alec approached her, slow.

Her forehead bumped his torso before he stopped and waited. He placed his crutch next to her on the desk. He felt her lean into him, felt her bring her hands up to rest over his hips, clutching at the waistband of his jeans. Hesitant, Alec slid his hands through her hair, till they were resting on her back. They stayed like that for a long moment. "Not your fault," Alec said lowly.

Max looked up at him, a small, sad smile drifting over her lips. "Thanks."

The X5 shrugged. "No big," he told her. Then he stooped, cupping Max's chin with his fingers. Alec had done a lot of crazy, stupid shit since getting busted out of Manticore, hell, stupid shit even before then, but he was also quite sure he'd never done anything quite so crazy as considering kissing Max in that moment. But he did it anyway. He couldn't not.

It was tentative and brief, and Alec pulled back, hovering a few inches from her face, waiting. There was no pushing Max, not ever, not about this. So he waited, feeling like every nerve in his body was shaking, for her response. She was gonna hit him, he knew it. She was gonna send him flying, she was going to… kiss him again.

Max's lips crushed into his and she hopped lightly off the desk. She drew him in, slamming his hips into hers, grinding into him enough to make him groan in her mouth. Every inch of his touch raced like fire over her skin. She felt heady, like she was drunk, and somewhere deep in the back of her mind a voice was calling to her to stop, but she didn't want to. She never wanted to stop a feeling this right. Alec's hands found their way beneath her shirt, fingertips caressing her stomach and oh, God. But that damned voice wouldn't shut up. It was getting louder now, cutting through the haze in her head. Stop. She had to stop.

Suddenly, Max's hands tensed. Squeezing her eyes shut tight she ripped herself away from Alec, and it hurt. He lurched, hopping back a step on his good leg. "You shouldn't be here," she snapped, chocolate eyes flashing harshly through a watery veil.

"What?" he gasped, incredulous.

"You can't be here," she said again, not looking at him, never looking at him. "You need to go see Bast."

"What?" he repeated, louder this time.

"She's your mate. You should go be with her."

Alec was floored. "She is NOT my mate," he said vehemently. He took a step back towards Max, but she ducked away from him, retreating to the other side of her desk. "Max she was my breeding partner, that's all. She was an assignment. It doesn't mean…"

"Alec you have a daughter. You have Kai."

"I fail to see what one has to do with the other," he told her dryly.

"That little girl deserves a father." Alec blanched a little. A father. He was a father. Hearing Max say it made it sound no less foreign to his ears. "Kai deserves a mother and a father."

"And she'll have both," Alec insisted, surprised for a moment by just how much he meant that. "But my being a father and Bast being my mate are two entirely separate things."

"Are they?" Max questioned, looking Alec in the eye for the first time since pulling away from him. "Kai deserves a father and a mother. She deserves what we never got the chance to have, a real family. Don't you think you should at least try?"

Alec bit back a sigh. Max, ever the dreamer. "I think you may have missed the part where Bast hates my guts."

"Hey, if you remember I used to not be so terribly fond of you either," Max reminded him jokingly.

"And now?" he asked softly.

Whatever levity she'd been trying to force died. Max shook her head. "Don't ask me that."

"I'm asking."

"You have a daughter and I… I have Logan."

Alec let out a bitter laugh. "Logan's turning into a real convenient excuse for you."

Max's temper flared. "He is not an excuse." Max steeled herself. This was going to hurt, and she was going to watch it hurt. "I'm in love with Logan, Alec, not you. You would be a mistake." She didn't expect to see it on his face, the hurt, Alec was too good for that, but she watched it in his eyes. Without another word, Alec grabbed his crutch and left her office, the door slamming shut behind him. And Max sat heavily in her chair, and she cried.

Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm starting to hit my stride again, so hopefully updates will be coming sooner rather than later. And hopefully I've explained the way Max has been satisfactorily, since I know a lot of people had issue with her being pissed at Alec for the Bast thing. Family has always been something I felt Max coveted and in her mind she's helping Alec find his way into his. Well, anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	20. The Breakdown

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I own nothing you saw on TV.

A/N: This has been a criminally long time coming and I know that, and apologize. I have no defense, aside from life and a damn big case of writer's block. But Max and Alec seem to be speaking to me again so….. here it is.

--

The sound of pen scratching away on paper was the only sound emanating from the small, whitewashed, windowless room. The two occupants' beds pressed flush against the East wall made no sound, their breathing quiet and even. It was, however, cold comfort to Bart, who knew how bad things with either patient might get, and a fairly good idea of just how quickly they could get there.

Night had descended on Terminal City like a heavy, dark blanket. Bart had sent her two X-6 helpers for a few hours shut eye an hour or so earlier. Truth be told she could use a few hours sleep herself. Her own particular genetic cocktail did not lead her to be nocturnal by nature. She was at 52 hours awake and counting and it was starting to wear, but sleep wasn't in the cards for that night either. She had several patients in serious condition, and one critical case. No, no rest for the weary.

At that particular moment, Bart's keen gray eyes were making a careful assessment of the X-5 known as Krysm, her pen keeping time with her rushing thoughts. He hadn't been long under her care, less than a handful of hours, but already the dressing she'd placed on the head wound had been soaked through with blood. But his pulse and respiration were still normal, nor had his fever spiked, all of which were positive signs. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to be hopeful.

Her other patient was of equal, if less immediate concern. Pez had been relegated to the periphery of both mind and eye. Bart knew it would probably be another few hours before the sedative she'd given the younger girl, enough to put down a good sized horse, would wear off, and even when it did, the restraints she'd placed on her would keep her from doing harm, to herself or anyone else. So Bart scratched down patient notes as the hours wiled away from her, anything to keep her awake, and to help her ignore the almost unnatural weight of her eyelids.

Bart sighed, setting her pen down beside her pad of paper and pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. With pursed lips she stared down at her hands. She'd managed to clean herself up, scrub away the red staining her skin, she'd even changed into a new set of scrubs and lab coat, but it still lingered, it always did. It lingered in the smell of antiseptic, in the waste bin she could never put far enough away for her sensitive nose, and in the cracks surrounding her fingernails, dark crimson caked in deep. She'd never be rid of death. Deep in thought, Bart didn't notice the slight shift of movement from the far cot.

"But not you," Bart whispered to herself, gray eyes lifting slowly to look at Krysm. "And not the rest of them either." Then Bart rose from her seat, heading resolutely for the door. She had other patients besides these two, some in serious condition, though no other severe head wounds thankfully. It would only take a moment or two to check out the rest of the ward. The door swung shut behind her, closing with a soft click.

Over on the far cot, Pez stirred. The sedative Bart had administered had started to wear off. Though her mind felt hazy, Pez had become aware of the smells and sounds in the room some ten minutes before. Many of the procedures Manticore had performed on the young X-5 had been done under sedation, the doses becoming increasingly heavy as her transgenic system became accustomed to processing the drugs. What should have, by all rights, knocked her out for nearly twelve hours, began to wear off in less than six.

As the sounds and smells registered in her head, haziness quickly gave way to blinding panic. Antiseptic, alcohol, old blood and the breathing of another person too quiet and even for them to be awake. _No, no, no, no! _A pure act of will forced her eyes open, the stained, cracked, white ceiling offering no reassurance at all. Pez tried to sit up, but the leather shackles encircling her wrists and ankles halted her. Her sense of panic swelled, threatening to overwhelm her. She writhed.

She strained futilely against her bonds for a moment, but brute strength wasn't getting her anywhere. The bonds bit into the flesh on her wrists. Tears pricked the corners of Pez's eyes. This, this was her nightmare world come to life. A weight crushed down on her chest; it was hard to breathe, hard to focus. Then she gave up, back twisting and arching as she buried her face as best she could into her pillow as tears stained her cheeks. She shut her eyes, forcing herself to slow her breathing and quell her panic.

She could get out of this. Pez relaxed her arm, allowing her fingers to go slack. Pez could dislocate many of the bones in her right hand, courtesy of having had each and every one broken by Manticore doctors, just another of Manticore's unintentional little gifts. They'd been studying her to see the effectiveness of certain interrogation techniques on the X-5 model.

Each small pop of a joint made her grimace, but soon her limp, boneless looking hand was sliding easily through the cuff of her restraint. Pez gripped her thumb, fore, and middle finger in her teeth in turn, setting each back in its place. Steadfastly ignoring the lingering burn in her hand, Pez released herself from her bonds, sitting up and swinging her feet over the edge of the cot.

One of Bart's hoodies was slung over the back of a nearby chair. Pez grabbed it, zipping it over her sports bra. Her bloody, discarded shirt still lay untouched in a corner. Pez didn't go near it. Instead she moved slowly to stand at the edge of Krysm's bed, the door to the hall lingering temptingly in the corner of her eye.

Her hands started to shake as she stared at him. His head was wrapped in bandages, his face unnaturally pale, and totally absent of the life she associated with it. Perhaps it was because his eyes were closed, those unreal blue eyes that had seemed to see her from the very first. She didn't want to watch him die. She didn't want to be there when they took him apart, piece by piece, because that's what they did, what they always did. "I am so sorry," she whispered, gently reaching out to push aside a stray lock of dark hair. "I hope you don't have to feel the breaking."

Footsteps neared the room outside. Pez tensed, darting from behind the bed. She cursed herself. She shouldn't have lingered, should have just fled. If they caught her they'd take her back, they'd sedate her again, and maybe this time they wouldn't let her wake. Her genetically enhanced heart slammed in her chest. She darted to the door. Pressing her back to the wall, Pez waited.

Bart trudged back toward Krysm's room, clipboard still in hand. She'd changed a couple of IV's, given another few rounds of antibiotics to some, but nothing major, thankfully. It took less than two seconds for Bart's mind to register the fact that something was wrong when she opened the door. It took another half second to sight in on the empty bed next to the far wall. Bart threw down her clipboard just as Pez struck her on the left. Bart twisted, feline reflexes allowing her just enough time to face her assailant as she hit her, driving them both away from the door and into the interior of the room. "I'm not going back there!" Pez cried out. "I won't let you send me back again!"

Bart used Pez's momentum to her advantage, slipping beneath the shorter girl's guard and ramming a fist solidly in her stomach before flinging the black haired X-5 clear of her. Pez grunted and whirled, knees bent, hands up, ready to fight. "Christ Pez take it easy!" Bart barked. "No one's sending you anywhere."

"You lie," Pez spit back wildly. "That's all you ever do. White coats speaking with tongues tied in knots, and never anything real! Just tests and lies and pain. You just say soon, soon it'll be over, but it's never over and the pain never stops. And what about him?" she questioned, thrusting a finger at Krysm. "Suppose you only wanted to help him too?"

"What? Pez I didn't have anything to do with that. I'm trying to help him." Bart searched Pez's face. The younger girl seemed utterly lost, like she barely knew where she was. She wasn't behaving rationally, and Bart knew that made her exceptionally dangerous.

Pez's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, pressing a fist into her temple. "No. Can't decide. Can't. Have to go, get out of my way." Pez took a step forward and to the left, aiming to get past the medic.

Bart countered the move, blocking her. "I can't let you leave like this Pez. Look, just calm down and we can talk, okay?"

Pez's shoulders stiffened. "I'm through talking," she growled. She struck out in a front kick that Bart barely managed to avoid, taking it in a glancing blow off her hip. The two X-5's proceeded to exchange blows, fists and feet flying. Bart was undoubtedly the more experienced fighter, but Pez was fighting near panic, her movements erratic and wild, but despite Bart's best efforts, she couldn't subdue the other girl. With a deep growl, Pez rushed forward, grappling bodily hand to hand with the red headed medic. Bart threw herself back, hoping she could pin Pez down. They struck Bart's small, portable med tray as they fell, scattering equipment over the tile.

Bart straddled Pez's chest, trying to get a hold of her arms and force her still. Pez twisted wildly beneath her and reached for the first weapon she could find, her hand closing around a hermetically sealed ten blade scalpel. As soon as she had it in her grip, Pez turned and slashed out with it.

Bart ducked and brought up her left hand to block the strike, the scalpel slicing deep into her palm and down her forearm, rather than her shoulder. White hot pain lanced up her arm, blood flowing freely from the gash almost instantly. Bucking her hips upward, Pez ejected Bart from her position, slammed a booted foot into the medic's gut and blurred out the door.

"Fuck," Bart hissed out between clenched teeth, clutching at her arm with her free hand to try and stem the bleeding. She lurched to her feet and grabbed a set of sterile dressings off the counter by the wall, layering them quickly over the wound before wrapping everything in self adherent bandage. It was a crap job, but it would hold for the moment. Wiping her right hand across the leg of her pants, Bart delved into her pocket for her cell phone. She flipped it open and hit the speed dial. "Wake up call rooks," she breathed, "get your asses down here now. More shit just hit the fan."

--

The hallway was still dark, despite the flickering fluorescent bulbs glowing overhead. The sound of his boots striking the linoleum in rapid succession reverberated off the stark walls and in his ears. He had to get out, complete the mission. The sharp retort of gunfire behind him didn't sway him, or slow his pace. Fifteen seconds. He rounded the corner, the last set of double doors coming into view.

The guard didn't even have a chance, the bullet lodging itself dead center in his skull before he could even raise his weapon to fire. He used the man's security card to get through, and then he was outside. Six seconds. He put on an extra burst of speed.

The explosion was huge, like some sort of massive volcanic eruption, shaking the very ground. The shock wave from the blast hit his back, carrying him helplessly off his feet and farther into the dense underbrush surrounding the complex. Only his enhanced reflexes kept him from winding up from slamming bodily into a downed tree trunk. Instead he landed in a crouched just beside, his right heel planted into the bark.

The X-5 righted himself and turned back toward the complex. Everywhere the fire blazed, flames arcing and twisting up into the night sky. It had already engulfed the nearest trees and licked at those beyond. He could feel the heat on his face. He holstered his weapon, there would be no one coming after him now. His right hand delved into his pocket, fingertips brushing his prize. Mission complete. But at what cost? They were coming in now, waiting for extraction, waiting for some new command, and one waiting for answers. He didn't look, because he wasn't ready to….

Alec's eyes snapped open suddenly, lurching upright in bed. His right hand tightened instinctively around his gun. His cell phone lay ringing on the floor next to his mattress. He shook his head, set down the weapon, and reached for the phone. "Alec," he said automatically, passing a hand over his sweaty face. _Could have sworn I was back there. _Damn, but he hadn't dreamed about that place in, well, years actually.

"Yeah… yeah… she's always like that Mole. Yeah… I"ll be there in five." Alec snapped his phone shut and swung his legs out of bed, reaching for his boots and socks. "Shit."

--

"…My sister is not dangerous." When Alec walked into the infirmary's triage room, formerly the weight room for a health club, Poe looked like she was about two seconds from coming to blows with Max. Alec could relate to the feeling.

"Not dangerous?" Max repeated, incredulous. "She attacked Bart." Max couldn't help but to glance at Alec when he came in. They hadn't spoken since her disastrous announcement in her office. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looked slightly off, frazzled maybe. It wasn't vintage Alec, and she made a note to ask him about it later.

"In Pez's defense, I think most people spending more than an hour or two under Bart's care would do the same." He glance at the redhead, who glared back, protectively holding her forearm, which had been swathed in heavy white bandage. "No offense." The medic merely rolled her eyes and shrugged; it was useless to argue the point.

Max was looking at him, trying to catch his eye. He wouldn't let her. Instead his eyes swept over all those assembled, Bart, Cade, Poe, Vin and Mole. Logan was there too, but Alec didn't look at him either. "What are we looking at here Bart?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you're asking?" Alec quelled her with a baleful glare. Pursing her lips, Bart waved her injured arm around for all to see. "It's a fucking nightmare is what it is."

"Well gee, don't sugar coat or anything," Poe grumbled.

Bart rolled her eyes and continued. "Pez is on the verge of a psychotic break. I don't think she knows where she is or what's she doing, and she's likely to strike out violently if she gets cornered."

"Perfect," Alec grumbled. "Do we have any idea where she went?"

Max looked pained. "She's outside the wall Alec. She walked right past a couple guards on the East side and took off."

"Oh doubly perfect. So what's the plan oh fearless leader?" Alec asked Max, keeping full on anger out of his voice, if but barely. Cade, Poe and Vin seemed to miss Alec's mocking undertone, or maybe just passed it off as their usual acerbic banter, but Bart and Mole knew better. This was more than caustic sarcasm, this was bitter. The lizard man gave a small shake of his head. Things never went well when those two were on the outs. Bart's lips thinned and she stared Alec down knowingly. Obviously he and Max weren't out repeating their tongue in throat performance from earlier. She looked down at her shoes as a long, uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

Max wasn't really surprised, but she'd been hoping that given time to mull it over, Alec would come to the same conclusion that she had, that Bast and Kai changed everything. But he just seemed so resentful, so unreachable in that moment, and so entirely unlike the Alec she'd grown to know. She was surprised at just how much that hurt.

Max bit her tongue to keep from sniping back at him, tearing her gaze away slowly to look at the rest of the gathered transgenics. She couldn't let Alec's mood swings dictate her actions. "Teams of two in expanding search pattern Bravo. The objective is to subdue and return to base only," she stressed the last word, looking pointedly at Poe. The other transgenic grunted something that might have passed for agreement. "Mole has dart guns for each team. Use them as a last resort. I'd prefer to get her back here of her own volition. She needs help, not more intimidation. Are we clear?" The others nodded mutely.

"Imagine if a bunch or ordinaries got a hold of her," Poe fret, "what they'd do to her."

"What she'd do to them," Vin countered.

"I'll be stationed here, at the clinic," Bart told them all. "When we get her back bring her here. I need to put her on a course of sedatives till we can figure out how to deal with the deeper psychological issues." Poe looked like she was about to argue, but Cade's hand found her shoulder just in time to stop her. It wasn't worth the argument, not now. It could wait until they had found her.

Vin, Poe, Cade, Mole and Bart executed a brisk 180. Max glanced over her shoulder at Logan. "Could you give us a minute?" she nodded toward Alec, who had moved to follow the other. "Hold up Alec," Max called to him.

Alec felt the muscles across his back tighten in reflex, but he stopped anyway. "What?"

"Or five," she sighed. This was going to be one of _those _conversations. Logan glanced uneasily between the two X5's. Something was up between the two of them, he knew, he just didn't know what. Still, he nodded slowly, walking past Alec, who ignored him, staring belligerently straight ahead, and out the door.

The door closed, and Max crossed her arms over her chest. "You all right?"

A thin, humorless smile passed over Alec's lips. "Come on now Max, you know the answer to that one. I'm always…"

"All right," Max finished for him. "Yeah Alec, I know the line."

He shrugged. "No line and no lie. Anything else? Cuz Pez is still out there and I'd like to get my ass to going."

"Look, I don't want you going out there if your head's not in the game." Irritation seeped into her voice.

"What?" Alec turned on his heel, green eyes burning with as much anger as she'd ever seen, "So now you care?" he seethed. It stung, and he watched it sting.

"This is about you and me? Alec, I'm sorry but…"

"No! No sorry. And you and me nothing!" he bellowed, his voice rumbling. He thrust a finger at her face. "You don't know what you want Max, so you just keep jerking everyone around. You love him, you don't, we're not like that, or we are, but Max for me, all we've ever been is just SSDD. And I'm sick of it."

"SSDD? What the hell is that?"

"You're a smart girl Maxie. Figure it out." Then he turned and he left.

--

Chapter 20

Okay, so perhaps the longest hiatus EVER, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Much love to those of you that come back to reading this. Enjoy!


	21. Search and Destroy

Chapter 21:

Chapter 21:

A/N: I know, I know, I'm awful. No excuses aside from life.

Disclaimer: I only own the ones you never saw on TV.

Max was the last to leave, peeling out of the hole the guards made in the fence on her Ninja and vanishing into the streets beyond leaving only the resonating growl of the engine in her wake. Alec had gone out the same way a few minutes earlier on his Bandit. The others, a host of six all told, had entered various sewer points in teams of two before that. The Ordinary, Logan, trudged slowly back through the snow toward headquarters, to wait. Ordinaries. Pathetic that they would lower themselves to accept someone of his…limitations. But that was Max's problem in a nutshell, believing they could live equally with the Ordinaries. Only transgenics weren't equal, they were better.

But as much as the figure crouched in the darkness of the alley would have liked to place a bullet squarely in the middle of the computer hacker's head, that wasn't the present mission. So the transgenic watched him go, before trotting silently out of the darkness toward the target, small black duffel slung across a shoulder. It didn't take long to reach the four story brick building, windows caked solid with years of grime, if not smashed out completely. This particular edifice was mostly abandoned, save a few of the more reclusive transhumans. Though it did neighbor a few other occupied buildings, its structure deemed too unstable to be habitable. Well, time enough to help that along.

Once certain no one was on the streets, or watching from any adjacent windows, the lone transgenic trotted across the last open space between themselves and the building, taking the stairs three at a time and slipping inside the front door in a scant moment. It smelled dank and musty inside, with only a single flickering bulb illuminating the flat foyer. A faint glow came from the top of the stairs. Enhanced senses told the transgenic that others were there, maybe a handful of transhumans. Keeping sharp eyes peeled for any sign of life or movement, the transgenic headed for the door leading down into the basement. A few of the stairs squeaked, eliciting a wince and a pause, but no one came to investigate. A large, beady eyed rat scampered away on an overhead beam.

The basement flood was caked in a thick layer of dust and mold, and soft impressions of boot prints followed along behind each step. Three thick steel support beams ran through the center of the basement. Upon reaching the farthest beam from the stairs the figure crouched, lifting the duffel over their head and setting it on the ground beside. The C4 plastic explosive looked completely innocuous inside the duffel, like off white modeling clay. It felt cool to the touch, malleable, and the transgenic began stretching it around the base of the first support.

Next came the detonators, slender rods of metal attached to digital timers, slid carefully, skillfully, into the heart of the plastique. The transgenic set each of the clocks in turn, the digital readouts giving off a soft, iridescent green glow as the numbers began ticking down. A grim, hateful smile spread over the traitors face. It was only a matter of time now. The traitor shouldered the now empty duffel and left the way they had come in, making sure to leave the basement door exactly as it had been found. The transgenic hit the street in an easy walk, pulling a cell phone from a back pocket. Redial. The line rang twice before he picked up, gruff, dark voice barking, "And?"

"It's done."

"Good." Special Agent Ames White smiled for the first time in days. "When?"

"Soon. Won't be long before Terminal City starts to go up in smoke. You just remember our deal."

"I remember. You get this done, and you'll get what you want."

"Perfect," the traitor purred right before signing off the call. Everything was going exactly as planned.

--

Bart sighed, pushing away from her desk and rubbing her palms over her eyes. She cracked each of her knuckles, grinding away on her lower lip. She wanted to be out there, with Max and Alec and the others. She wasn't good at this, waiting. Medic or not she was still transgenic, still a predator, not meant for a sedentary existence. The makeshift hospice slept peacefully, quietly. Every single patient she had at the moment appeared stable, so aside from the occasional perusal of each room, she had little to do but wait to hear from one of the others.

_I'm a friggin field medic, _Bart thought irritably. _Field. As in out, waiting for mission completion. Primary directive, triage, a patch and pass job, not a damned hospital administrator!_ Her hand tightened around her pen, the cap digging mercilessly into her newly bandaged hand. She hissed. Aggravated, she threw the offending pen at her desk, scattering the tall, teetering stack of paperwork that had gathered in the past two weeks over the floor. "Fuck." Organizational filing skills had obviously not been inserted into her genetic cocktail.

Bart slid off her chair and stooped, gathering up her papers. Paper clipped together, a sheaf of some eight or ten pages caught her eye, and her hand hovered for a moment over them. Logan's medical care history, copies of his blood work both pre and post Joshua transfusion. Another quandary, seemingly without an answer, something else to muddle through till frustration forced her to cast it aside. She'd thought about it on and off since learning of the Manticore constructed retrovirus.

Bart sat back into her chair, Logan's paperwork still in hand, leaving the rest of the pile untouched. Rolling back to her desk, Bart grabbed a blank sheet of paper and began scribbling away. This was a means of keeping herself occupied at least. Soon the sheet was filled, marred by her own scribbled handwriting of half formed thoughts. Logan. Virus. Transfusion. Max and Alec. Antibodies? The last was underlined, accented by a triple set of question marks. Alec, Max, Alec and the virus, Max and the virus. Her brain kept coming back to that lingering thought. Both had managed to transfer the virus to Logan, but Alec's state of infection had been only temporary. The thought kept rolling over and over in her head. Alec. Suddenly her eyes came alight, like the veritable light bulb had gone off in her head. Bart dug her cell phone from out of her pocket and dialed Alec's number. She had to talk to him first, it was only fair.

--

Alec stood, grim faced and silent, in front of the tall brick building. He had to talk to her. It was only fair. His phone buzzed in his coat pocket. He gave the screen a cursory glance, Bart. He placed the phone back in his pocket without answering. Whatever the medic wanted, it was going to have to wait.

Alec had only returned to TC a few minutes earlier, after Max had called off their four hour long search for Pez. She had disappeared, in complete, total, transgenic fashion. There was no sign of her, no trace. So the call had come, "Back to base." Short, to the point. Only Poe and Cade had refused the command in order to continue searching. Pez was her sister, and Poe could not so easily abandon her efforts. It wasn't something Max was about to argue, after all, she could understand the compulsion better than most, but she still had to think of TC as a whole, and for that, she called the others back.

So Alec had returned with the rest, doing his best to shut aside his guilt. He felt responsible for Pez in a small way, but he knew enough to know that any transgenic wanting to disappear was going to stay gone. They'd keep their virtual ears and eyes open, but it was all they could do. He'd stowed his Bandit and found himself here, staring blindly up at her building. He had to talk to her. They couldn't keep doing this, this cat and mouse game of avoidance. Their mutual history had irrevocably linked them, and she needed to deal with it, whether she liked it or not. Mustering his resolve, Alec walked purposefully up the front steps of the building and went inside.

--

Max used the toe of one boot to remove the other, kicking both into a corner of her apartment. Then she shrugged out of her leather jacket, sitting heavily down on her one requisitioned piece of furniture, a ratty green lounge chair. She sneezed when the puff of dust reached her nose. Max leaned back into the weathered cushions, running both hands up over her face and through her hair. God, but could this day get any worse?

Max hadn't been planning to stay long in her apartment, but now that she was there, it seemed like such a shame to leave. She didn't want to go back to headquarters, didn't want to think about how she was going to inform Clemente that a potentially dangerous, and not terribly stable X5 was on the loose, didn't want to hear the growing laundry list of problems in the city, didn't want to proffer up possibilities as to who might be their saboteur, didn't want to lead, didn't want to think. All she wanted to do was sit, right in her chair. Sleep. Maybe draw a hot bath or share a beer with OC and Sketchy at Crash. And she didn't want to think about how much it had sucked searching the city on her own, without the comforting, high pitched whine of the Bandit's motor at her side. For the first time in a long time, possibly for the first time since Alec had escaped, she'd felt utterly on her own. It was a feeling she'd used to relish. So what had happened?

_You pushed him away, like you do everyone. Beer with OC and Sketchy? Right, you haven't even talked to them since they left. Alone is better right? Alone is easier?_ Max shook her head. She'd had her reasons, sound, valid reasons. To keep them safe, keep them protected, to give Alec his family. _Right? _But God, the way he'd looked at her, the way he'd sounded. She hadn't meant for it to be like that. _So how did you mean it?_

The phone was in her hand before she even realized it, dialing the all too familiar number. The knock on her door stopped her short, throat tightening reflexively. Max shut the cell phone and moved to the door with sweeping strides.

--

Pez crouched at the edge of the four story building, forearms resting atop her thighs. A slight breeze blew purple and black hair in front of amber eyes, but she didn't bother pushing it away. She didn't even blink. She just stared, and thought. Checkpoint for this sector sat four stories and a scant one hundred yards below her perch. A slow, persistent trickle of human traffic made its way through the high gates. Police members in black riot gear checked everyone through, scanning ID's and authorizations.

A hover drone hummed overhead the checkpoint, sliding quietly from one side to the other, mechanical eye roving the crowd below. It was probably equipped with heat sensing technology by now, probably they all were. It would be so easy, to just… step off the edge and let come what may. They'd shoot her. They'd shoot her and people would scream and it would just be over. She'd be over. It would be so easy.

But Pez didn't move, riveted to her spot as a gargoyle on a high-rise. She wished they'd never come here. They could have stayed in LA, far away from all the damage their kind created. Pex had been happy there, drinking, and living, happy to push away every single moment of Manticore. There, she outran the memories. There, she could pretend like it had never happened, like it was some long running bad dream.

Seattle, TC, it wasn't like that. All the transgenics living together again, for Pez, it was like choosing to be back at Manticore, and the second she'd set foot inside TC's walls, the memories had started playing catch up. But reality had come too swift, Alec's blood leeching through her fingers triggering a tidal wave pain both past and present. She couldn't deal, couldn't handle it and now she was really alone. She peered over the ledge again. So easy for it to just be over.

She ignored the soft footfalls behind her. "Pez…?" Tears sprang to her eyes. Poe, ever the rock.

Pez ducked her chin and sniffed. "What?" she called after a long pause.

"Time to go home," Poe said quietly. "Gonna take you back."

"No," she shook her head. She choked on sobbing words. "Can't… it's too," Pez waved her hand around her temple, "much. Too much pain, to…too much death. Can't… decide between then and now." Pez hunched her shoulders, gripping her head in both hands. "It's not real. This can't be all life is. I'm still there aren't I? Still a rat in a maze?" Poe slipped up behind her sister, lowering herself to her knees and slipping her arms over Pez's shoulders, resting her forehead in Pez's back. Cade stood well back, leaving the two purple haired girls alone, keen eyes alert.

"I'm so sorry," Poe whispered. Pez reached up and grasped Poe's forearms tightly. She felt her sister's warmth and it was the most comforting, real thing she'd felt it weeks. Solid, free from pain. The whirring in her mind slowed a little. Pez almost felt safe. "It's not a nightmare. We're here, but freedom ain't free."

"No shit," came Pez's indignant snort of a reply. At that Poe had to laugh, just a little. She unfolded herself from behind her sister and took a seat beside her, legs dangling over the building's roof.

Poe reached over and smoothed the hair from Pez's face. "What did they do to you?"

Pez sat stone still for a long time. Poe had to know. Someone had to know, besides Alec, because he only half remembered anyway. Time to let the demons out. Then she blinked, slowly, and said, "I was defective."

"Pez…"

"Could you just… shut up for a minute, maybe? Just shut up, because you don't know, and I've never told you, so just shut up and stop saying you understand and I'm wrong, because you don't and I'm not." Pez rocked off her heels and settled heavily on her backside. Poe's eyebrow arced, but she kept quiet.

"Fifteen when they separated us. We were fifteen when you went back, because you were fine. I had the seizures, not you. I was the _less _722. I was just pieces of a not quite perfect whole, and pieces are what they made me." Pez held up her palm still staring blankly ahead, voice a monotone. "Every bone in my right hand they broke, one by one. Took a bullet in my left knee, so the docs could see the "efficaciousness" of their techniques to put it back together."

Poe's chest tightened and she choked back a sob. Behind them, Cade's jaw was slack, face twisted in disbelieving horror. Manticore had experimented on them all, but this…

Then, for the first time, Pez looked at her sister. "I only have one kidney. Those scars on my back when we found each other after the escape? Skin grafts for an X6 that got burned on a training op gone bad. And… worse." Twin sets of amber eyes brimmed with tears.

"Then they'd just throw me back in the basement, where I could hear the screams of the others. And they didn't care, because they wanted to see how long it would take me to break."

Poe cried freely now, tears cascading down her cheeks. Pez shook her head. "But I didn't break, because I had you. Then we came here, and you didn't need me, and you fit, and I didn't."

"Pez, of course I need you."

"No!" Pez cried. "You don't. All that shit in Manticore and I got through it, but this," she threw out her arm to wave over the city, "is just as much pain and blood. I can't handle it again. You know what it is to die? Over and over again only to be brought back, just to see if they could?" she snarled. "Till all you want to do is just stay there in the endless black?" She looked over the edge once more.

"Don't you dare," Poe seethed, grasping Pez's chin in her hands, wrenching her around to face her. "This is real, and I know it's hard, but it's nothing if we stick together. Because this is real too," Poe grabbed her sister's hand and set it on her belly, eyes pleading for understanding, "and I don't want to do it without you."

Pez's gaze lingered on Poe's belly before snapping up to meet her eyes. "You're…?" Poe nodded. A thin, bitter smile passed over Pez's lips. "Bits of me, pieces they took away and never gave back."

--

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Bast sniffed. Outside her door, Alec stood, waiting for an invitation inside, or a fist to the face, either or. There hadn't been many times in his life he'd felt truly awkward, but this had to rate in the top five. He didn't offer any kind of answer, just stood, waiting. Bast stared at him for a long time, eyes close to frozen, before turning and retreating back into the interior of her apartment. Alec suppressed a sigh and followed, it was the best he was likely to get.

Across the room Kai crawled gleefully over a mound of old cushions, giggling as her hands plummeted into crevices between them. The little girl sat with a gurgle as Bast passed her, holding up her arms, but the female X5 ignored her, walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. Alec paused a few feet away from Kai, unsure of what to do. "Is that…safe?" he asked, all too aware that a pair of jade eyes watched him intently.

Bast glanced back at their daughter of her shoulder. "Safe enough," she shrugged. Unscrewing the bottle top with one hand, she took a long swig. "Kid's pretty tough."

"Yeah," Alec said slowly, disbelieving, "sure."

"Why are you here Alec?"

"Seriously?" he questioned, looking at the blonde transgenic sideways. "You found me Bast. You dropped in on my life, told me I have a kid. What did you expect?"

Bast's face pinched in anger, resentment. "To be honest with you, not one damn thing." Setting the bottle aside, Bast went over and plucked Kai off the pillows. "But I learned a long damn time ago not to rely on 494. You're standing there, acting like this bitch of a situation ain't fair to you!" She was bouncing the baby lightly on her hip, but as she paced back and forth in front of him, Alec could sense her aggression mounting.

"You know, some days, I can barely look at her. How fair is that? I look at her and I see you and I'm sick! She shouldn't have been yours and you know it!" Her voice began to rise, and the chubby smile on Kai's face disappeared.

Alec held out his hands, a small well of fear rising in his gut. "Give her to me Bast." But the blonde X5 merely whirled away, clutching the toddler closer. "It wasn't my fault. We had an assignment, we did what we had to do."

Rage practically seethed from the female transgenic. "Not your fault?" she echoed. "My door opened and I saw you standing there and I though it was some fucked up version of a joke." Kai started to cry. Alec edged closer to them.

"Wasn't your fault then, wasn't your fault before that either was it? Just doin the job, complete the mission, come home. Only you came home, and he didn't. And then you got a fucking promotion! How fair is that!" Pale features had turned blotchy and red. Kai screeched.

Alec had had enough. He darted forward, plucking the wailing child out of her mother's arms, cradling her gently and keeping one wary eye on Bast. The female X5 barely seemed to notice. "You don't know anything about it," he responded quietly.

"Do you even remember?" she asked bitterly. "Cuz I hope you do. I hope you think about it. I hope you dream about it, over and over in your head till you want to scream about it!" Bast kept talking. "Because I do, every time I look at my own kid, I have to remember that day." Alec shut his eyes, wishing for all the world he could block the voice out of his head.

…"_Forget it, we're getting out!"_

"_I can't make it…tell her…go."_

"…_if I come back without you?"_

"…_what they'll do to them…"_

_The explosion was huge, like some sort of massive volcanic eruption, shaking the very ground. _

_The X-5 righted himself and turned back toward the complex. Everywhere the fire blazed, flames arcing and twisting up into the night sky. It had already engulfed the nearest trees and licked at those beyond. He could feel the heat on his face. He holstered his weapon, there would be no one coming after him now. His right hand delved into his pocket, fingertips brushing his prize. Mission complete. But at what cost? They were coming in now, waiting for extraction, waiting for some new command, and one waiting for answers. He didn't look, because he wasn't ready to…._

Alec shuddered. "Course I remember." He couldn't blame Bast, not really, but nor could he understand blaming this tiny little girl in his arms. She smiled at him, and her eyes lit up.

"Good," she seethed. "Now wha…" Bast never finished the thought.

Alec felt it first, rumbling up beneath his feet, like some mythical beast roaring to life. Then came the sound of breaking glass. Then the world exploded in a tidal wave of light.

--

Chapter 21

Well, hopefully after my ever so long hiatus this was a worthy chapter. Reviews bring many smiles. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best.


	22. A Cure for What Ails You?

Chapter 22:

A/N: I'm bad, I realize, and I apologize.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

--

"Logan." It was all the greeting Max could bring herself to muster. She turned away from him quickly, retreating back inside her apartment, worried that the hacker might have seen the quick flash of disappointment on her face. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see him, exactly, just that she needed to see Alec more. They needed to sort things out, make it right, if possible, and her friendship with the other X5 was not something Logan had ever completely come to terms with.

"Hey Max," Logan greeted, shutting the door behind him. "So I take it the search for Pez was…"

"Unsuccessful," she supplied with a nod. "To put it mildly. Poe and Cade are still out looking, but I called the others back. There's too much going on here to keep on a fruitless search."

"What are you going to do?" Logan took a seat on her green reclining chair, watching her as she paced what had once been the kitchen area.

"Not sure exactly. I'll need to give Clemente the heads up." Max paused, falling back to lean against a counter. "And I am so not looking forward to that conversation, or to what the others will say when they find out. But what the hell else am I gonna do? The streets aren't safe for our people and it's not like we have the resources for a prolonged search effort anyway." She was rationalizing on top of venting and she knew it, but couldn't seem to stop.

Logan shrugged. "it's not the worst plan. As long as Clemente can keep it quiet that Pez is Transgenic, Sector Police already have a standing organizational structure cast in a much wider net than you can at the moment. If he hears anything, he should be able to give you a heads up. If you can trust him that is."

"Of course," Max responded quickly. "I'm almost certain… I think… I hope," she amended.

The hacker cracked a thin smile. "Well as long as you're sure."

Dark brown eyes crackled. "Don't," she snapped. "Don't joke. You think this is funny?" The grin slipped off Logan's face as quickly as it had come. "You think this is easy for me?" she seethed.

Flustered, Logan stuttered. "Of… of course…n…not. Max take it easy, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't! I don't like the options presented, but I have to think about everyone here and hope Pez is smart enough to keep her head above water out there! And you're not helping!" Frustration, anger, fear, it all spilled over, came crashing down right then. Logan's mouth was agape.

The explosion a few blocks away shook the foundation, stopping Logan from ever responding. Max crouched as the floor trembled, holding her hands out at her sides for balance as a sound like thunder rumbled. Overhead, small bits of plaster and dust rained down on them. Her surprise wore off in less than an instant and she rushed to her window. Two streets over she saw the debris cloud floating over the tops of the other building, lit from beneath by the orange glow of fire. "Shit," she swore beneath her breath, turned and blurred out of the apartment, leaving Logan in her wake.

--

Alec slowly withdrew his arm from over the top of his head. The building still creaked ominously, but the chunks of plaster had at least stopped raining down a minute or two before. He lifted his head, shaking dust and debris out of his hair. It worked its way beneath his shirt, sliding down his back and into the waistline of his jeans. Uncomfortable, in a word.

Beneath him, cradled in his other arm, Kai wailed. Alec drew his knees underneath him, careful not to jostle the small child any farther. When the explosion hit, he'd dived instinctively for the floor, shielding Kai's body from the blast with his. She seemed little the worse for wear, though her deep green eyes welled with tears. Tiny fists clutched desperately at the lapels of his jacket as he rose and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Bast?" he called out. The room was filled with a cloud of dust and smoke, making it damn near impossible to see his hand in front of his face, let alone much else. Glass shards crunched beneath his boots. He coughed, "Bast?"

"Yeah," the blonde headed transgenic's voice came from nearby. Alec blinked as she emerged out of the cloud, disheveled, but also unhurt. "What the hell just happened?"

"Explosion," he said curtly, "next building over I think. I've got to go check it out." He looked between the baby who was now coughing persistently in his arms and the blonde. Reluctantly, he held Kai out to her. "You two should get out of here. I'll find you later."

"Yeah, sure." Bast said, but it lacked any real venom. She took the child from Alec, following him out of her apartment, downstairs and outside. Then he headed toward the destruction, and she away. That was just the way it was, the way it had to be.

A small crowd had already gathered outside, standing just beyond the rim of rubble. Alec trotted over to Mole, who eyed the dust covered X5 curiously. "You would be right here, wouldn't you?" The question was rhetorical, and Alec chose not to answer.

"Anyone live in there?" Alec asked in a low voice.

"A few," Mole replied, "transhuman mostly. Figures."

"All right people!" Alec called out. "We may have survivors left in there. Kolin, Nara, close your mouths and get to work." He strode forward purposefully, up the shambles that remained of the stairs, around and over rubble as he went. One wall of the building still stood, a corner of brick and masonry towering twenty feet above him and supported by nothing but air.

"Keep alert people," he called back to the others that followed him. "Lat," he yelled over his shoulder at a sallow skinned, hairless, transhuman, "get some people together. I want structural supports for that North East corner, timbers, I-beams, anything you can get your hands on, and I want it ten minutes ago!" Lat took off at a run, two X series and another transhumans following on his heels.

Glass, wood, iron and brick formed massive piles of destruction on all sides. Remnants of the staircase loomed on his left. Alec was deep into what had been the interior of the building when he held up his hand for a halt. Using hand signals, he told half the train of transgenics to move off to his right, the others to remain with him. Once the other group had moved off, Alec stooped, grasping a hunk of sheet rock the size of his torso and lifted it, passing it down to the next man in line.

He heard her before he saw her, Max, none to quietly shouldering her way through the others, a look of shock and horror on her face. He paused, waiting for her to get to him. Her eyes grew wide when she took in the sight of him. "Jeez Alec, were you in there? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her brusquely. He wanted, for all he was worth, to ignore the genuine concern he heard in her voice. It didn't matter, he didn't care…yeah, right. "Better off than anyone still in here anyway."

"How many?"

"Not sure, half a dozen, maybe more."

Max sighed deeply. "Ordinaries are gonna have a field day with this."

"You need to go handle it?" It was a question, not an order.

"Not right now. Finding our people, that's more important."

Chocolate and hazel-green eyes met briefly. Grief and sorrow resided there, and it had to do with more than the situation at hand, but now wasn't the time, certainly not the place. Alec handed her an armload of rubble, and they went to work.

It was slow, arduous work digging through the gutted remains of the building. Lat came with three fifteen foot I-beams half an hour after he'd left, and they'd paused in their search to secure bracings for the Northeast wall.

They found the first victim more than two hours after they'd began. Mole found her crushed, bloodied hand after he'd moved some timbers. The rest of her was in no better shape, her face so bloody and broken no one had been able to identify her. They lay the body in the street, covering her with an old sheet. Three more followed. Bart had shown up an hour or so into the search, emergency med kit in hand, waiting for any potential survivors. In the end there had been no need. Seven they pulled altogether from the wreck, and not one had survived. The mood as dusk settled was somber.

Alec found Max crouched down beside the line of sheet covered bodies, elbows resting on her knees. Mole trailed a few steps behind him, shaking his head as he passed all the bodies. "Luke called," he said, waving his cell phone in front of him, "people outside the fence are panicked. Word has it they think," he chuckled once, shaking his head, "we're developing weapons for an all out attack on the city." He ran a hand through his hair, a cascade of dust and debris flying out between his fingers. "We can barely feed ourselves and they think we're planning a coup de tat."

"Of course they do," Max said flatly. "It's what they expect."

"Well, whatever. We need some serious damage control."

"No time for mourning."

He shook his head. "It'll have to be later. The mob outside is getting bigger and the police force on the perimeter has doubled. They've got snipers. We've got to make some kind of official statement," he looked down at his shoes. "You… need to make a statement."

Max stood abruptly. "Why me?"

"You're the face of this thing. You were the transgenic identified during the Jam Pony siege, and you were the one that got everyone out with minimal injuries. People will remember that. Plus, you're young, attractive," there was a sharp snap to her eyes. "And don't go off like it doesn't matter, it does. Your looks make you a hell of a lot threatening than me, or Mole or Glock. And you're not military, not like the rest of us. And not least of all, you are the leader of TC. Has to be you."

The stubborn set of her chin told Alec Max didn't want to hear it, but she didn't argue either. Instead she let out a long suffering sight. "All right. I'll call Clemente, see what I can work out. In the mean time, double watch patrols, but keep weapons concealed and keep out guards under as much cover as possible. No reason to give some trigger happy sniper a shot. And I want a report, numbers and locations of shooters ASAP." Authoritative, self assured, all business and just a little bitch. He almost grinned.

"On it," he answered sharply. Alec paused, warring with himself, and then reached over to squeeze Max's shoulder. "It'll be fine." She returned with a small, sad smile and then trotted off. She'd left her cell with Clemente's number in her apartment.

Alec glanced over his shoulder. Mole was already on the phone, relaying Max's orders to command. Then he spotted Bart. The slight red head waved him over. "You got time to talk?" she questioned when he approached.

Alec hesitated. Command was taken care of, Mole was heading back that way. But Max, and Kai… "It's important," Bart insisted. Finally, Alec nodded. "Walk and talk, I gotta get back to the infirmary." The two X series started back down the street. Nara, Kolin and Lat were taking care of the bodies. They'd have to be burned, like the others.

"What's this about Bart?" he queried. "This day… I've got a lot to do."

"This won't take long," she assured. "I just need to get your okay before I go ahead with it."

"My okay? What does this have to do with me?"

"It's about Max and the virus."

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, a cold knot leaden in his stomach. He held up his hands. "Honestly, Bart, I don't wanna know." He turned on his heel and started away from her toward headquarters.

"I think I found an answer," she called out to his receding back. Alec stopped again.

"You what?" he asked, barely a whisper.

"Come with me," she nodded toward their makeshift hospital, only a couple hundred yards away now. "And I'll explain." He had his hands jammed in his front pockets, shoulders bunched, thinking.

Then he turned around. "You found a cure?"

"Not exactly."

The hazel eyed X5 raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly?"

As Alec fell in step beside her once again, Bart went on, "I got the idea after that whole ordeal with you getting infected. Manticore made the virus so Max's natural immunities wouldn't fight it. And Logan's immune system can't handle it, can't even process it to have a chance at fighting it. But you, when you got your transfusion your transgenic system went to work fighting off the foreign entity in your body."

Alec sighed. "Bart, this isn't exactly new information."

"Well exactly, that's why it didn't occur to me right away. You've already got natural antibodies to fight off this kind of virus. But it's not a common virus that lives in you. When you were exposed to it, your immune system ramped up. The number of antibodies in your blood more than tripled, which is why in 48 hours you were no longer a carrier."

"Okay," Alec said, holding open the infirmary door for Bart. The shorter girl ducked under his arm. "I don't see where you're going with this."

"Logan gets sick because he doesn't possess antibodies. But you do."

"Yeah, we all do. That's why those transfusions from Joshua have always helped, right?"

"Correct."

"It's never given Logan any kind of residual immunity before," Alec argued.

"That you know of," she spat back. "I seriously doubt Max ever gave Logan a big hug right after he came back from the brink of death, did she?" Alec didn't respond. "Josh's blood is clean. Infuse it into Logan, the antibodies do their work, and then they're done."

The two trangsgenics marched into Bart's small office. Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "So what exactly do you want to do?"

Bart crossed the room to a mini fridge tucked away in the corner of the room behind her desk. Opening the door, she withdrew a slender glass vial full of dark red liquid. "This is the sample of Max's blood I pulled after Logan got sick," she explained. "I want to reinfect you."

This time both Alec's eyebrows shot skyward. "You want to do what?"

"You heard me. Inject you with this, ramp up your production of antibodies and then process them out of your blood. I want to dose Logan with virus antibodies. It's not a cure per say, more like a vaccine. I'm thinking, hoping, that with enough doses Logan's own system will be kick started into making it's own antibodies, then all he'd need would be a booster shot, maybe once every six months."

Alec sat heavily in an uncomfortable plastic chair. He got the impression that Bart did it so she never had anyone stay too long. "You didn't need to tell me this. You could have gone ahead with this plan with any one of us. Has nothing to do with me, specifically. You tell Max?"

Bart sat lightly on the edge of her desk. "No. I don't want to get her hopes up in case it doesn't work. And I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"You didn't need to ask for my approval," Alec said, glum.

"Of course I did."

"Why?" he asked.

"You know why. Don't play stupid Alec, it doesn't suit you any better than me. I like Max and all, but this has everything to do with you." She tapped the vial on her fingernails. "Your choice."

He was quiet for a long moment, hazel-green eyes studying gray ones. The medic's face was a blank mask. No opinion, no answers. Finally, Alec set his right arm up on the desk, and rolled up his sleeve.

--

It was dark by the time Max got off the phone with Police Detective Clemente. The tall black man had been anything but pleased when he'd picked up the line. "What the fuck is going on in there?" he barked, his usually calm demeanor displaced by anger and stress. "Everyone in a three sector radius saw that explosion."

"Gas leak," Max lied, slick as oil. She liked this man, but there was no reason to tell him the whole truth. It sounded almost as bad as bomb making. A mutiny among their own, a transgenic civil war just looking to start. Man, but they really would think the transgenics were nothing but bloodthirsty killers.

"Yeah…right," he snorted. "Casualties?"

"A few," she replied, still evasive.

She heard the man sigh on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it. "People are getting twitchy out here Max, not knowing what's going on. They're talking about bringing in the army."

There'd be no stopping Glock and the others like him if men in camo showed up with guns and tanks. She shuddered at the thought. "That's where you can help," she told him. "I want to make a statement to the press, live, on camera. We have to let the people know that we mean them no harm."

"You're gonna come out?"

"Hell no," she answered. "Here, in Terminal City, where no sniper looking to make a name for himself can take a pot shot at my ass."

"Now?" he asked, incredulous. "It's pitch black out. And it'll be hard enough just to get anyone to agree to go in there, let alone at night."

"Tomorrow morning then. Reporter, and a cameraman, and that's it. No weapons, no tricks. And you get those snipers to pull back before we open the gates."

"Pretty tall order Max."

"You got time. Make it happen Clemente. I've seen enough blood lately, I don't want any more. I don't think you do either. I'll call you in the AM." She snapped her phone shut and groaned. The clock on the wall read eight minutes to eleven. Her chair scraped on the floor as she pushed it back and stood. How many days since she'd slept last? Two? Three?

She walked slowly through headquarters and out onto the street. She meandered aimlessly, mind racing. She wandered for nearly an hour, not wanting to go home to an empty apartment. When she finally stopped, she looked up. She stood there, feet cemented to the pavement, even as the wind kicked up, sending a flurry of snow off the ground to sting at her face.

He lived on the fifth floor. Every step she took up those steps was laced in doubt, heavy and slow. Even at his door she hesitated, knuckles hovering above the wood. Then she knocked, and waited, and hoped.

The door swung inward. A bleary eyed, tousled haired Alec stood there in nothing but a set of blue boxers. His eyes widened a little when he saw her, but only a little. And Max waited. Hazel eyes searched chocolate, full of grief and sorrow, and for more than just the situation at hand. But they didn't speak about it, Alec just stepped aside. In the dark Max could see Alec's mattress shoved back in a corner, the blankets mussed. She moved toward it, shedding her jacket and boots as she went. Bare feet padded behind her.

The bed was still warm when she slid into it, curling over on her side with her back to him. The feet paused for a second at the edge of the bed, and then she felt him get in as well. Alec pulled the blankets over them both, lying with his chest to her back. Max reached blindly over her side, grabbing his left hand and pulling it over her. She felt him stiffen slightly, but she held fast to his hand, her fingers slipping between his. Then Alec let out a long breath that she felt on the back of her neck, and his body relaxed into hers. And then she slept, long and deep.

--

Chapter 22

Appalling as the waiting between chapters is, I do hope it's at least worth it. Please read and review. Enjoy!


	23. A Walk Apart

Chapter 23:

Disclaimer: Still own nothing seen on TV

A/N: I'm bad, awful etc etc, I know. And I apologize

~*~

Alec groaned in his sleep, rolling over his right shoulder onto his stomach, left arm flinging outward. Sheets tangled around his legs and he buried his nose halfway into his pillow. And then he stirred. Something was off. The ever present, lingering smell in the pillow remained, a burned, mildewy must he'd never quite managed to get rid of but there was something else too... His left hand fisted on the empty mattress beside him and hazel green eyes flew wide. Max.

Alec pressed himself up from the mattress, kicking free of his sheets. His head swiveled, eyes quickly sweeping the single room apartment. Empty. Holding himself up on his left hand, Alec lifted his pillow to his nose. It was pleasantly earthy, perhaps a little floral, though he couldn't say exactly what flower. Post pulse Seattle wasn't exactly overrun with casual gardeners, and Manticore had never really seen fit to let them all stop and smell the roses, as it were. Still, it was a scent so indelibly Max, one he had first come to attribute to whatever frilly shampoo she used to shower. It was only after they'd moved permanently into TC, where showers were infrequent and frilly shampoo non existent, that he'd realized it was a scent all her own. And now it was here, infusing his sheets and his pillow, and she was nowhere, gone before daybreak.

Casting the pillow aside with a frustrated flick of his wrist, Alec rose, raking a hand through his hair. _Speaking of showers... _he thought to himself, grimacing slightly. He was drenched in her, and even if Logan wouldn't, or couldn't notice it, none of the other transgenics would miss it. He padded barefoot across the cold floor to a pile of clothes he'd left in the corner of the room. Choosing the most pungent shirt in the bunch, he yanked it on over his head. The he dipped his hand in a pool of stagnant water by his windowsill, rubbed his palms together and then ran his hands through his hair and across his neck. There, best he could do, under the circumstances. He reeked, enough to make his nose curl in distaste, but it did mask the smell.

Alec trotted out of his apartment a couple of minutes after that. Where the hell had she gone? Where the hell had everyone gone? The streets were strangely deserted, quiet. A uneasy feeling settled in his gut and Alec broke into a rough gaited trot, his still healing leg crying protest all the while. She wouldn't have... not without discussing it first... damn, but of all the shit stupid things to do. His stride lengthened into a ragged lope.

--

At the main gait, Max stood, back ramrod straight. Her dark eyes remained unreadable, but she drew in a long, slow breath to steady her nerves. She hated making speeches, and she seemed to be making a lot of them lately. Outside the main gate, her enhanced hearing picked up the disquieted murmurings of the Ordinaries. It seemed like all of Terminal City had turned up for this, X-series and Logan flanking her, transhumans hanging in the shadows, but still there, still watching, still expecting... something. Expecting what? She ran her tongue over the interior of her dry mouth. Gun toting cultist whackos she could handle, but this? For not the first time that morning, Max silently wished she hadn't left Alec asleep in his apartment.

She'd left early, before dawn was even a hint on the horizon, sliding out of Alec's bed as quietly as possible. She hadn't slept long, her body curving gracefully into his, but it had been a deep, fitful sleep, something she hadn't experienced in weeks... maybe longer. The only problem was that the moment she'd left his apartment, she realized just how much his smell lingered. She'd hurried home to change into the cleanest clothes she had. She just hoped the others wouldn't notice.

Max nodded sharply once, and the two guard sentries went about the business of unchaining and opening the massive gate entrance into Terminal City. She was almost positive all the transgenics collectively tensed, despite the fact that she and the others had spent the better part of an hour before dawn holing up their own snipers and ensuring that the Ordinaries had stuck to their word. The police had drawn back a further hundred yards, keeping the public at bay behind barriers. As the city gate swung inward, a long gap appeared at the center of a crowd. From its midst appeared two people, a young blonde, hair cut in a chin length bob, and a man with a video camera mounted with a large boom microphone.

The female reporter paused under the shadow of the archway, and Max watched the muscles of her throat constrict. Nervous, maybe even terrified. But to her credit, after a few moments of tense indecision, the woman strode under the barrier, allowing the gate to swing shut behind her.

A nod from her people up in the watchtowers sent Max forward, Swain marching along at her shoulder. The blonde woman stopped in her tracks, hand clenched in a white knuckled fist. Terrified, Max reaffirmed to herself, but still standing, facing her, blue eyes not wavering. "I'm Max," she greeted, "this is Swain, welcome to TC. She'll be checking you over for weapons, all right?" The woman nodded swiftly, gaze shifting quickly from the two powerful women standing in front of her.

Swain stepped forward to pat down reporter and cameraman, steely gray eyes never even flicking upward to their faces. Then she stepped back again, like Max's personal body guard. "I want to thank you for coming here, for letting us tell our side of things. We're not who you think we are."

The reporter stuck out her hand. "I'm Sandra Greenwood with Channel 3. And I want to give you the chance to prove that."

"Well, that's more than most people."

"I'm not most people," Sandra countered.

"And I'm willing to give you the chance to prove that," Max said with a slow smile.

Alec watched the scene unfold from behind a stanchion in what had once been the parking garage that sat near TC's gates. His amplified pulse had only settled back into what could be considered transgenic norms when he'd seen Max for himself, safe and sound. He shook his head, chiding himself for worrying, wasn't like Max couldn't take care of herself after all. Still, she could at least have seen fit to let him in on the plan.

He leaned his shoulder against the pillar, debating whether or not he should join Max, Swain, and the other small group of transgenics now departing to show Sandra and her cameraman around TC. Then he spotted Logan, slipping out from between two transhumans to settle in at the rear of Max's little pack. A low, irritated growl slipped past Alec's lips. Maybe Sandra and the cameraman wouldn't notice, but Logan wasn't transgenic, TC wasn't for him, it was theirs. And he couldn't even go pull the computer hacker aside, not now, not with Bart's 'let's inoculate Logan' plan set into motion.

Alec's hand fisted, and the muscles in his bicep and forearm swelled. What the hell was he doing? Setting himself up to be Bart's guinea pig in some twisted matchmaker scenario when the whole time he... cared, about the female in question? So why? Why willingly make it possible for Max to be with someone else, when he knew deep in his gut that it was never going to work anyway? Transgenic or ordinary, Logan was never going to be right for Max, he was never going to be comfortable with the fact that she didn't need him like he needed her. 

_Because no one can tell Max anything_, he thought before he could stop himself, _and certainly not about this. _But it was true, Max was too pigheaded to listen to reason when it came to Logan. She'd never be able to walk away from Logan, for anyone, until the virus no longer stood between them. So Alec was going to suck it up, and become Logan's personal petri dish, without him even knowing it, for as long as was necessary.

Mildly disgusted, Alec turned away from the crowd, shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather coat and set off alone down the now virtually empty streets. Well, if he wasn't going to put himself through one uncomfortable situation he might as well put himself through another. Bast. Kai. The very thought left him uneasy.

"What are you doing here?" Bast questioned a few minutes later, eyeing Alec warily.

"Told you I'd come by, check on you," he paused, "talk."

Bast raised a narrow eyebrow. She turned away from him and headed back inside her new quarters, these thankfully free of dust and debris, and minus the unstable roofing. It wasn't an invitation exactly, but he figured it was the best he was likely to get. Then she grunted, "Huh, figured you'd be out licking our fearless leader's boot heels like always."

"You don't know anything about it," he snapped, immediately defensive. "Things with me and Max aren't like that." He stopped up short and grimaced. Had he really just spouted that ridiculous, infuriating line?

"Really?" Bast spun, grabbing a handful of his shirt in her fist and leaned into him. "Cuz I can smell her all over you. If you're gonna lie Alec, at least lie well." Then she shrugged, "Or maybe you don't know how to anymore. Or maybe, you lie to yourself so much you don't even know when you're standing knee deep in your own bullshit."

Face hot and anger welling, Alec ripped her hand from his shirt. "What do you even care? Why are you even here? You obviously don't think we can get along with the Ordinaries."

"I care because she's the knife in your side I can twist, and that tickles me more than a bit. And it's not that I don't think we can get along with them, it's that I don't think we should. We're not human, we're not like them and don't tell me you don't think that too. We need to stop worrying about them and start looking out for ourselves. No one in this world is gonna do it for us. You taught me that Alec, hell, I'm pretty sure you invented the concept. Duck and run and cover your own ass, right?"

"I told you what happened in there," he growled. "It was nobody's fault. He ordered me to leave, to finish the mission. I did what I had to."

"Which meant leaving him there to die!" She screamed at him. "But you were just being the good soldier right? And I guess that meant leaving us too, having to deal with the fallout of losing our CO and his second in one swoop? You left us drowning while you got your solo ops, looking out for number one."

"What do you want me to say Bast? I can't change what happened."

"No, you can't. But I can be here, so that every time you look at me you remember what you did. I'll make you suffer for what you did to us just by existing, and make you suffer for what you did to me every time you look at Kai. I'm going out. She's asleep in the next room."

The abrupt change in conversation threw him a little. "Huh? What do you mean, like out, out?"

"Yeah, like out, out. I gotta get away from here for a while, away from her. Maybe get drunk or some shit, I haven't decided yet. I'm sure you can handle it." Bast grabbed her coat from the back of a three legged chair.

"But it's dangerous out there," Alec protested weakly, considerably more worried about being left alone with Kai than Bast's safety. Bast shot him a look, one that he read as, 'surely you must be joking.'

"I am actually well aware, but thanks."

"People out there are gunning for all of us," he lectured. "What about Kai? What if you don't come back?"

"Then I guess I don't come back. And you get to enjoy the pleasures of single parenthood." She swatted him on the shoulder as she passed him. "Take her to your place. I don't want you here. There's food for her in the fridge. Close the door on your way out." With a last icy glare, Bast shoved her hands into her pockets and left, the door slamming shut behind her. Kai let out an ear splitting wail. Feeling completely out of his depth, and cursing Bast beneath his breath, Alec went to go tend to his daughter.

--

"...As you can see, only about half of TC has electricity." Max herded the reporter and her cameraman through the streets some 40 minutes after letting them inside. "Clean water and reliable food sources are a problem too. The buildings need renovating, and we need basic supplies. All we want is a chance to live our lives." Max stopped beside a large group of transgenics.

"So what do you say to the people that don't want you here? The one that say you're not human, that you should go back to where you came from?"

Max's expression darkened. "I would tell them that we were born, that many of us died, and none of us lived before we escaped. I would tell them that we did not ask to be what we are." Several of the transgenics around her began to nod, a couple throwing in a few words of encouragement. Then the crowd parted, and Gem stepped through, carrying her daughter lightly upon her hip. Max smiled softly, ever grateful to Gem for her willingness to step forward. She slipped an arm around the young mother's shoulders. "This is Gem. This is her daughter. And I want everyone who sees this to take a good look at her face, and then tell me she deserves to die because she doesn't have a soul."

For the first time all morning, Sandra's cameraman looked up from behind his lens. "You have kids here?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Max said, "we do. The... establishment we came from decided to institute its own program for future generations of soldiers. We have some eight or ten infants here now, handful more on the way. We have some younger generation with us too, no more than ten or eleven. These are kids. They're no danger to you."

"But what about the rest of you?" Sandra pressed the microphone toward Max's face. "Arguments could be made that you ARE dangerous. Most of you are highly skilled soldiers, yes?"

"Look," Max sighed, "what we were trained to do, what most of us were made to do, it's nothing we wanted. We weren't given a choice then, but we have them now and..." The gunshot rang like a clap of thunder through the quiet streets. The camera, still trained on Max, Gem and Sandra, exploded in a thousand shards of plastic and metal.

Someone screamed. Several others scattered, Swain included, darting in the direction the shot had come from. For her part, Max hit the dirt, tackling Sandra and shielding the reporter's body with her own. Gem was not far behind, holding Eve close with one arm, and dragging the shocked cameraman down with the other. "Move!" Max barked, lurching up to her hands and knees, bodily throwing Sandra toward the side of the street. A quick glance over her shoulder told Max that Gem had the cameraman well in hand and she scurried to find cover behind a wall.

"What the hell was..." A red, sweaty faced Sandra began to ask, but Max threw up a hand for silence, whipping out her cell. Swain stood ready, pistol in hand. She wasn't sure where Logan was, and she didn't have time to worry about it. Her phone didn't even ring once before Mole answered. "Obvious question Mole. What the fuck? We had the entrances covered."

The blood drained from her face when he replied with the answer that, in her gut, she already knew was coming. "We did. No one got in, not without leaving a big damn mess I haven't heard word of yet. This came from inside..."

"Find them. Now," she growled. Max flipped the phone shut with one hand. "We need to get you two the hell outa here," she told Sandra without looking at her. _Shit! So much for good press. _

"What's going on Max?" Gem queried from her position a few yards away.

"Not sure yet," Max answered, peering carefully around the corner of the building. No sign of the shooter.

"You think it's those cult whakos?"

_No, but right now I kinda wish. _"Maybe," she answered quickly, all too aware of the keen investigative reporter standing to her left. A hard glare and a sharp jerk of her head kept Gem from asking anymore questions. Now was definitely not the time.

"Cult?" the dreaded question came from behind her. Max closed her eyes and grimaced. "What cult?"

Max looked back over her shoulder. "Don't go there," she said, mouth pulled tight in a scowl. "Trust me, if you care about your life, that will be the last time you ask that question." There was something in Max's face that Sandra believed, so she kept quiet. But she wasn't through looking, not by a long shot.

"Gem, go find cover, Swain and I will get these two to the perimeter. Keep Eve safe." Reluctantly, Gem nodded, relinquishing her charge to Swain. Then mother and daughter melted away into the shadows.

"Okay, you two keep your heads down and follow tight behind me. Swain will keep our backs covered." The sound of a clip being ejected, check, and reloaded punctuated the thought.

"Don't you have a gun?" The cameraman asked her.

"Never much cared for them actually," Max replied. With a final glance along the rooftops, she nodded to herself. "All right, let's move."

The relatively short journey to the outskirts of TC, and safety for the two Ordinaries in their care, had never seemed to take so long. A quickly barked order from Max had the gates swinging open. Outside, people milled nervously, they'd all heard the shot. Without any urging from Max or Swain, the cameraman had taken off, sprinting for all he was worth back into Seattle proper. Sandra lingered.

"This wasn't the story I wanted to make Max. I mean that."

"I know." Her gut rolled as she thought about it, already second guessing her decision. "How bad do you think it will be?"

"I don't know. We were live streaming to the studio. It depends on how they edit the footage we got. I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Expect there to be some fallout."

Max managed a thin, bitter smile. "There usually is." The two women clasped hands in a firm, brief handshake, before Sandra head out of TC at a trot. The gates shut behind her. Max glaced up at Swain's impassive face. "This is bad."

"Yep. Coulda been worse though."

"True, but right now that's not exactly giving me a warm and fuzzy feeling." The two brunettes, Swain towering over Max, headed back to Command. Upon arriving, Max ignored the questions peppered in her direction and made a beeline straight for Mole. She ushered him back into her office with a sharp nod. The lizard man eyed the rest of the transgenics warily, rolling his cigar around in his mouth.

"Definitely one of ours," Mole informed her the second the door was closed. "We found the probable origin of the sniper fire, but no sign of the shooter. We're starting at zero here."

"Fuck." Mole didn't say anything, Max had pretty much just covered it all.

The two transgenics reemerged from the office a few moments later. Frustrated and anxious, Max fought to keep her face neutral. She couldn't let them see it. They strode along a razor's edge, every day, and it had just gotten thinner. "Pulling double duty tonight people!" she barked authoritatively. "Everyone on watch now has someone watching their tail. This leaks out in the wrong way and we're not looking at a bunch of protestors anymore, we're looking at a lynch mob."

Swain sat on the edge of a desk, one foot propped on a nearby chair. "So was it one of ours?"

Max sighed, pained. "Looks like."

"So what do we do?" the combat model queried. Max's jaw worked back and forth, but was saved from answering as the doors of Command swung inward, and two X5's entered. Poe and Cade, side by side, protector at the side of the small, the defeated. Poe's eyes were red.

Confused, Max questioned, "What are you guys doing here? Didn't expect you'd be back till you found Pez." Amber eyes flicked nervously to blue. A sense of dread settled over Max's heart. "You did, didn't you?" She set her teeth, jaw locking down tight. "How long?"

"Couple hours," Poe answered woodenly. "We left her at my place, came here. We heard the shots." Max closed her eyes. Not this. Anything but this. "But it wasn't her," Poe wailed, tears springing to her eyes, "it couldn't have been."

Breathing deeply, chocolate eyes opened slowly. "Why not?"

Poe didn't answer. She just broke, shoulders trembling violently as the tears flowed free. She kept shaking her head, tight and quick, denial of an inevitable truth. Max set her hands on her hips, fingers clenching at her sides. "Swain, Mole, Dex, with me. Raya, Hale, you and your set perimeter around the building. She doesn't get away this time."

Pez reached out to grab Max's arm as she passed by. "What are you gonna do?"

"Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else," Max answered coldly. "You can come, or you can stay, but don't get in the way."

The apartment building was quiet as the six transgenics made their way two by two up the stairwell to Pez and Poe's apartment. Using hand signals, Max stationed them at the door, flanking either side. Mole and Swain went first, guns ready, taking a sweep of the interior. Max followed with Poe close on her heels. Pez leapt up from the ancient, battle worn couch. Amber eyes swept from one transgenic to the next, panic growing with every moment. "You promised!" she cried, staring at her twin. "You promised and you broke me. No!" Swain trotted forward to restrain the other X5. Pez didn't fight, just twisted in her grip, howling incomprehensible nonsense. "You said I could live here, and it was safe, safe from the dark and the past, but you lied! Why did you lie?" Shaking, Poe could only watch as Pez fell to her knees, trembling and clawing at her hair. "It wasn't me," she sobbed, rocking on her knees. "It wasn't me."

Then Dex appeared behind Max, a scope mounted sniper rifle in his hand. "This was hidden under some scrap on the roof," he whispered.

"Take her to holding," Max ordered. "We'll figure out what we need to do from there."

Swain dragged Pez to her feet, the small girl thrashing violently. "No!" she screamed. "No! You can't put me back and bury me there! It wasn't me. It wasn't me!" Terrified, she locked eyes with her twin, "I hate you for bringing me back here. Why do you never let me die?"

Poe turned and buried her face in Cade's shoulder. They should never have come here.

--

Chapter 23


	24. Delving Deeper

Chapter 24:

A/N: I'm awful, I know, I realize, but my life is insane and I get the chance to write, like never. But I promise I won't abandon this story, it just might take a while to get out.

Disclaimer: Sigh, still not the property of me.

--

"Where were you today?" Max greeted Alec when he came to answer her sharp rap on his door. It took Max only a few seconds to register his unnaturally disheveled appearance, rumpled shirt, with hair in wild disarray, and instantly she regretted her accusatory tone, but it was too late.

"Around," he answered, short. "Mostly here."

"You should have been there," she said, but the bite and malice had fallen out of the words. It was merely a statement, maybe even realization.

But Alec didn't see it that way. Tired hazel-green eyes snapped coldly. "Was I? Couldn't really tell, what with you jetting the hell out of here without so much as a word earlier. I was supposed to take that as an invitation?"

"Oh give me a break Alec. I had to go this morning, before..."

"Before HE realized where you spent the night?" Alec spat back at her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked, voice rising, bordering on irate.

He slapped the doorframe with the flat of his hand. "You know Maxie, I have seen you in some of the roughest shit. Bad guys, and bullets and all other kinds of BS and you're just grit, and backbone a hundred times over. And I've never seen it once when it comes to your own life. Cuz you can't bull through it, and you don't know how to deal any differently, so you just let someone else take the reins. And I just want to..." he held his hands up next to her throat, fingers trembling like he wanted to throttle her, letting out a low growl. "... because you're better than that."

"Backbone?" Max raged. "You have no idea what it's been like for me and Logan, how hard it's been on both of us. You don't know what it's like living like this, without being able to touch the man you love."

"No Max," Alec said bitterly, "I don't know what it's like for you and Logan. How could I? My longest relationship ended when I killed her." Max blanched, and Alec sighed, running a hand through tousled hair. "You know what Max, I really don't want to fight with you."

He seemed so tired, so beaten. Max's anger wavered. "Well contrary to popular belief, I don't want to fight with you either."

"So then what are we doing?" Alec asked tiredly.

Max shrugged, dejected. "What we're good at?" she ventured.

"That really sucks," he said with a bitter laugh.

"Yeah."

And with that the air surrounding the two transgenics lost its charge, settled into something comfortable and more than a little melancholy. "But Alec, you really don't know what went on today?" He shook his head. "So what HAVE you been doing?" Max questioned.

Alec didn't answer. He just took a single step back and urged Max inside with a jerk of his chin. She complied, for one agreeable, and he closed the door behind her. It was then she heard the giggling, soft, blissfully ignorant.

The floorboards in Alec's apartment had long ago been stripped of carpet and left bare, but in the center of the living room, not far from his tattered, weather-beaten blue sofa, Alec had laid down a patchwork of blankets, walled on all sides by a vast array of mismatched pillows. Kai was among them, crawling on hands and knees, eyes bright with a child's enthusiasm.

Alec leaned over the back of his couch, elbows sinking deep into the faded blue upholstery, watching his daughter. And Max watched him, watched him change, soften into something other than the man she knew, into the man he could have been. There was peace there, contentment, and slowly, a smile grew on his face. It made him look more like the young man, less like the battle scarred soldier. And more than anything, it was honest, bereft of any of Alec's well practiced walls and emotional armor.

"Haven't seen that in a long time," Max said quietly.

"What?" he asked absently, turning hazel eyes briefly in her direction before settling them back on Kai.

"You. Smile," she reiterated. "It's been a while."

He shrugged, "Haven't exactly seen a lot of happy goin around lately. Here we are, locked away in TC, like our own twisted little version of Manticore, trying to look past the walls and call it freedom. And while we're doing it we're dying, killed because of ignorance, or hate, or one of our own. And everything worth fighting for," he glanced at Max then, greedily drinking in the sight of her, "stays just out of reach." He turned back to Kai. "So no, don't suppose I've been smiling too much."

He pointed at Kai, finger wagging gently in the air. "But she doesn't know about any of it, about us, this place, about hate. And that's something more than nothing." Alec rounded the couch and stepped across his threshold of pillows, scooping up the little girl in his arms.

"Never really saw you as a kid person," Max said.

"Neither did I." Alec let out a short, barking laugh. "Bast took off, left Kai with me. Didn't have a hell of a lot of choice in the matter."

"Where did she go?"

Alec snorted. "I'm not her keeper Max, hell, it's not even like we're friends. She went wherever it is Bast goes to blow off steam. My guess would be a bar, or a shooting range."

Max's lips thinned. "She shouldn't go off on her own right now. It's not safe and..."

"Save your breath Max. I know the spiel and I can also tell you, Bast doesn't give half a damn."

Max watched curiously as Kai reached out to tug a lock of Max's hair. "What happened between you two anyway? Why does she hate you?" She was putting it off, telling Alec about Pez, and she knew it. But she hated to ruin this, this quiet, thoughtful Alec. So she put it off, and let him talk about Bast.

Alec sighed, a deep, weary exhalation of breath. He gently settled Kai back in her play area and sat heavily on his sofa, dutifully avoiding the one spring that liked to impale unsuspecting visitors. "It's complicated," he muttered finally.

"Isn't it usually?"

"True." Max perched on the couch arm, looking at Alec expectantly. "We were in the same unit," he began slowly. "I rose up the ranks pretty quick, did my job, did it well, kept my mouth shut. I was the good soldier, second in command by the time I was fifteen. CO was a good guy, tough but fair, wicked sense of humor. And his relationship with Bast got... personal. I should have reported it, but I didn't. Didn't see the harm. Went on like that for like... seven, eight months? Then my unit got this assignment, black ops, highly covert, blah, blah, blah, not like the details matter especially."

Alec's eyes got distant, blank, and Max knew all too well that place he was going to in his head. "Rest of the unit spread out to cover the perimeter. Bast was with them, and she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to go in with him, but he wouldn't let her, think he was trying to protect her. So I went. We got in fine, reached the target without a hitch, got our objective and headed out. We thought we'd diverted all the security. We were wrong."

His chin drooped. "Things spun sideways. We got pinned down. We were taking heavy fire, and we still had to set a charge and blow the place. He got shot, belly wound, bad. I wanted to drag him out. But the mission came first, he ordered me to leave, take the package, and run. He blew it when I hit the perimeter fence."

Hazel-green eyes flicked up to find Max's stricken face. "She lost him and got a stint in Pysch Ops. I got promoted."

"That's when you started doing solo missions."

"Yeah." Alec cracked the knuckles of his right hand. "I didn't like that feeling, all those lives on my shoulders. So I left them," he corrected himself, "I abandoned them. And then I showed up at her door, this walking memory of what had to be one of the worst days of her life. And she didn't say no, but it's not like she said yes either." Alec lifted his eyes to meet Max's. "So I get it, why she hates me."

"Wow." Max said. It was all she could say, really.

Alec shook his head and blinked, the sorrow evaporating off his face, as the mask returned. It never ceased to amaze her, how chameleon-like he could be with his emotions, on one moment, off the next. "And now you know," he said simply. "So what did I miss today?"

Max chewed on her bottom lip. She was about to go from one painful memory for him to another. He and Pez were linked, somehow, through some shared history at Manticore, though she wasn't privy to the specifics, and neither transgenic had volunteered the information. But he had to know, because somehow she was sure that he could reach her, past all the distrust and resentment. And Max needed answers.

"That reporter came," she began slowly. "Started out well enough, she interviewed a couple people, a transhuman or two. Then she met Gem."

Alec grinned. "Using the Eve to tug at the heartstrings Maxie? Good plan."

"Yeah well, I thought so too till we started getting shot at," Max countered grumpily.

At those words Alec sat bolt upright on the couch, eyes sweeping down over Max, shoulders tense. Max almost laughed. "Shot at Alec, not shot. I'm here, free of holes, I promise, and so is everyone else." Then she grimaced, "except for the guy's camera."

Alec groaned. "PR opportunity becomes PR nightmare."

"No kidding."

"Any clue who was behind it?"

Max sighed, she couldn't look at him. "Yeah," she answered quietly, and far more meekly than he was accustomed. The word lingered upon her lips, ready to fall, ready to break him.

Alec leveled her with his eyes. "What?"

"Pez," she said quietly. "We found the rifle on the roof of the building. She didn't deny it."

Interminable silence stretched endlessly between them. "Where is she?" he finally asked, wooden.

"Coolin her heels same place Glock did," she said. "She won't talk to anyone. I was hoping maybe you could get something out of her."

"What, like now?" Alec asked, glancing down toward Kai and back again.

"Not gonna lie and say sooner isn't better," Max replied. "We need to know what's up with her." He paused, conflicted. "I could uh... watch her." One sandy eyebrow shot upward. Max might have been offended, had the offer not elicited the same inner reaction within herself. She wanted to... _babysit? _"Quit looking at me like that," she muttered darkly.

"Sorry Max. I just have a hard time picturing you as... you know... maternal." His face twisted like he'd eaten something sour.

"What? Cuz you're up for absentee father of the year?" she snipped back. "Or do six hours just set all your paternal switches to 'go'?"

"You know, I seem to recall that just a couple days ago you goin off on my ass that I was ignoring my responsibilities as a father. Now you're bitching that I don't just hop to when you come calling. I'm sorry, but..." Hazel-green eyes settled on the toddler on the floor, and the quick flare of his temper subsided. He couldn't explain what he felt, it was too new, too foreign. Words that didn't quite capture it rolled around his tongue, till he concluded lamely, "Kai has to be okay."

Max's mouth moved to form a silent 'oh', and she looked properly chided. This side of Alec was going to take some getting used to. And he wasn't even wrong. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her you know," she mumbled.

Alec's lips thinned. "I know." He stood slowly. "There's food for her in the cupboard." He shrugged into his jacket and headed for the door.

--

The passageway to the old deep freeze was dark, light flickering wildly from what had to be an ancient fluorescent bulb on its way out. The walls were gray, and a chill pervaded the air from all sides. Alec's fingers trailed absently over the mortar, feeling the cool wetness on his fingertips. Swain stood just to the side of the door, feet shoulder width apart, chin up. Manticore alum to the bone. He was a little surprised she didn't salute.

She opened the door without a word, like she was expecting him. She shut it the moment he stepped across the threshold. Even with his enhanced vision, it took a moment for him to find her, huddled in the darkest corner of the bare room. Pez had her back jammed into a corner, knees hiked to her chin, and her arms wrapping tightly around them. She didn't so much as twitch, but sharp amber eyes followed his every move.

"Hey Pez," he greeted her quietly, conversationally. No answer, just that deep, piercing stare. He hadn't been expecting one. She'd never talked much in the beginning then either. Strange thing deja vu. He didn't remember most of their time together in the basement, not really, they'd burned too much out of him for that. But this was familiar, the silent watching, the decision friend or foe. So, with a sigh, Alec lowered himself to the cold ground, letting his head tip back till he felt the support of stone against him. And he began to hum, a quiet song he didn't know, and wait.

--

Sandra's piece on TC had aired on TV the night after the shooting incident, edited, as Max had feared, to show the transgenics in the worst light possible. They left footage of some of the more frightening looking transhumans, as well as a few moments of Gem and Eve, but the voiceover from the studio had tainted even that.

"... it is difficult to say if the transgenic population simply has so little regard for their young, that they would bring them into a potentially dangerous situation, or if this child was simply kidnapped from some unknown family, a human pawn used for the express purpose of eliciting sympathy from the general population...." It didn't help that in the days following three or four different sets of people had shown up at the news studio claiming Eve as their own baby. Gem was spitting sparks.

Max found it an interesting aside that Sandra Greenwood made no appearance during the report or after. The cameraman that had been with her had eagerly grabbed his fifteen minutes. He'd been quick to expound on the barely controlled aggression of the transgenic population, and how unsafe he'd felt in their midst. The weight of it hit Max like a truck, and she could do little more than stare at the TV screen in HQ, fingernails digging bloody holes in her palms.

It was only a few hours after the story aired that Max's cell phone range, Sandra Greenwood. Full of apologies and explanations, and a surprising amount of anger, punctuated by a muttered slew of swears after she informed Max that she had been fired after disagreeing about the anti-transgenic slant of the story. Touching, in a pointless, damage done kind of way.

And so it went for the next week and a half. In the days after the news story aired, more Ordinaries showed up outside TC's gates, spewing hate rhetoric and empty threats. One or two managed to throw a couple of make shift pipe bombs over the wall, incensing Glock and a few other hot headed X5's, but in reality doing little more damage than blowing another couple of potholes in the streets. The really unfortunate part of it all was that the National media had picked up the transgenic story, and Clemente was getting wind of a pull to bring in the National Guard. Max started working with Alec and Mole on evacuation plans, just in case.

And every day, Alec went to see Pez. Most of the time she stayed in her shadowed corner, watching him from beneath hooded eyelids. Other times she paced the back wall, hands scraping against the cement till she left faint lines of blood. And once she attacked him as he came in the door, a feeble effort, which Alec rebuffed easily, sending her back to her corner, rocking back and forth with knees clutched to her chest. But mostly she just sat, and Alec waited. She still wasn't speaking and, the guards at the door reported, she wasn't eating either.

Bast came back a few days after the shooting incident. Ready as Alec was to relieve himself of the pressures surrounding attempted fatherhood while helping run a city, he felt a strange reluctance to let her go. There was something in the way Kai smiled when she looked at him, trusting and innocent, and all kinds of perfect he'd never known existed. So he and Bast had hammered out a plan for sharing time with Kai. She would spend three days with Bast, and then three days with Alec, to be watched by either Gem or Joshua while Alec was at headquarters.

Then there was Max. Something has shifted, with her, with them. They didn't talk much in HQ, less when Logan was around, which was nearly all the time. The Ordinary hung closer to her than ever, as if he too, could feel the rippling undercurrent of tension between them. So when she showed up at his doorway again the night of the news story, he couldn't even really bring himself to be surprised. He let her in, just like before, without a word in the dark. They slid beneath the covers of his mattress like they'd done it a hundred times over. She was gone again before daybreak.

--

"....seriously Bast, this is not good timing," Alec argued futilely as the blonde transgenic shoved a wailing Kai into his arms. "You're not supposed to drop her off until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well plans change," Bast snapped, pushing Alec farther into his apartment and away from the hallway door. "I can't take it anymore, she hasn't shut up since yesterday."

"Okay, and how am I supposed to make her stop?" Alec asked, arms now completely laden. It had been ten days since they'd come to their agreement on shared custody. Ten days to adjust to being a father. Kai's cry reached shrieking levels. Ten days was not long enough to know how to deal with one hysterical infant.

"I have not a damned clue," Bast spun on her heel and marched for the door. "You figure it out."

"Crap." Kai wailed again, tiny face screwed up into what Alec could only describe as cherubically demonic. He dug his cell phone out of the front pockets of his jeans with one hand, carefully balancing Kai across his hip. She screeched. He winced. The time flashed to life on the screen. "Ahhh, crap..."

Half an hour later, Alec opened his door to see a skeptical Max on his doorstep. "You missed the meeting," she said dryly as she moved past him. Alec rolled his eyes and shut the door behind her. "Glock's petitioning to have me removed from command," she sighed as she sank onto his sofa. Max rested her elbow on her knee, cupping her chin in her palm. "So, explain to me now why you needed me to come over? If this is some ploy to...." Kai's scream cut her off, and Max jumped, sitting bolt upright. "What the hell was that?"

"Kai," Alec explained with a shrug. He made his way over to her crib, reaching inside to pull her out. Max had to admit, the kid looked miserable.

"Is that normal?"

"I don't... think so," Alec ventured. "But I checked everything. She doesn't need to be changed, she's not hungry, but she's a little warm and..." he caught Max watching him, hiding a smile behind her hand, "what?"

Brown eyes twinkled. "You really are a dad," she chuckled. "Weird."

Alec laughed a little. "You're telling me. But look, I still need to go over and see Pez today, and then I gotta check in with Bart and I can't get a hold of Gem and..."

"Why do you need to see Bart?" Max demanded, eyes sweeping over him quickly. She stood up, moving around the couch to face him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Right, because you and Bart usually have such pleasant, friendly interactions. What's up with you? Is it your leg?"

"No," Alec said, immediately realizing he'd painted himself into a corner. She didn't need to know about Bart's plan to inoculate Logan. Hell, most of the time HE didn't want to know about it. "But it's so sweet of you to care," he went with sarcasm, smirking.

That put her off, and Max started to protest in small, half coherent sentences. "No... that's not what... you're taking it the wrong way... it's not like that." Deflected. Score.

"Uh huh, whatever Maxie," he goaded, still grinning. "But like I said, I couldn't get a hold of Gem and Bast dropped her off early. Could you watch Kai for me for a couple hours?"

"What? Oh. Uh... sure."

"Thanks. Just, keep an eye on her okay? I don't like that she's not eating. Kid usually eats like, well, me. Her stuff is all..."

It was Max's turn to smile. "I know Alec." she squeezed his forearm when she took Kai. She had to admit, doting father wasn't a bad look on him. Strange, to be sure, but not bad. "She'll be fine."

"Thanks." With one last, worried look at his daughter, Alec ripped his jacket off a chair in the kitchen and trotted out the door.

--

The cement floor was cold. It seeped up through his pants, numbing his legs. Less than six yards away Pez sat, watching him, an untouched plate of food between them. Even in the darkness of the cell, Alec could see the strain on the other X5. She was pale, bones beginning to jut out from beneath paper thin skin. Her amber eyes had lost their luster, and sank deep into her skull, rimming them in black.

"Do you want to die?" Alec queried, frustrated, his words breaking the stalemate between them. He hadn't really expected an answer, but he saw something flick across the blank expression on her face. Her head moved, greasy hair falling away from her chin.

The silence stretched as she regarded him, till he was sure that was all the answer he was likely to get. "Strange question," she talked slowly, voice raspy, "coming from the dead man they send to ask it."

"I'm not dead Pez," Alec explained patiently.

"Lies." Amber eyes flicked upward, tears filling her eyes, "I wish you could be him again, but you don't remember. How many men have you been, and tell me you never killed one of them?"

Alec ignored the question. From his position on the floor he leaned forward toward her. "Do you want to die?" he asked again.

"It hurts too much to die," she muttered.

"Is that why you won't eat? Is that why you took a shot at the reporters?" Alec pressed. He wasn't stopping, not when he was finally getting somewhere.

"Didn't," she shook her head. "And you know it. Wouldn't. Couldn't. I've got no taste for blood; that's why yours is on my hands. But deep down you know who did."

Alec frowned. "No I don't."

Pez waved a finger in his face scoldingly and smiled. "Not knowing, and not wanting to know are two different things."

"What I know Pez, is that you haven't been okay for weeks. You attacked Bart, you ran off. And I know that you're carrying around a lot on your shoulders, anger, distrust. I also know that not two hours after you get back here a couple of Ordinaries get shot at, and a whole lot more of us are caught up in the crossfire. The rifle was in your building Pez. Explain that to me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head. "Can't. Can't explain. You can't know, what they did... you can't. You can't." Then Pez resumed her rocking, shaking her head and muttering the whole time.

--

Meanwhile, Max was doing some muttering of her own. Alec's 'couple of hours' was fast approaching three, and as of yet, Kai had yet to stop crying for any longer than a ten minute interval. Kid had some transgenic lungs, that was for sure. Max's transgenic ears, however, felt close to bleeding. "Kids cry, kids cry, kids cry..." Max repeated to herself over again. Kai shrieked once more, and Max pressed her palms over her ears. "I think I might cry."

The wail died away, and quiet filled the apartment once more, though she could still hear Kai squirming in her home fashioned bassinet. "Oh thank God," Max breathed a relieved sigh. She knew it wouldn't last long, but she'd take what she could get.

Max's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she quickly dug it out. Logan. She had been supposed to meet him for dinner at his place, twenty minutes earlier. Crap. She flipped open the phone, "Hey." She tiptoed her way into the hall, not wanting to disturb Kai's momentary calm.

"Where are you?"

Max winced. This was not going to go well. "Alec's," she answered slowly. Logan's silence was the only answer Max needed. It stretched, and expanded, till there were miles between them.

"You uh, gonna be here soon?" There was a wobble in his voice, strain.

"I... I don't know," she answered. There was so much more depth to that question than Logan even realized. Was she? Things had changed so much in the last year. The world had changed. She had changed. They, had changed. What it meant, big picture? She didn't know yet.

"Oh."

"I'm trying to get there." And she was. She wanted to be with him. Wanted things between them to go back the way they had been before. But it had been so much simpler then, before the world had opened up, before Manticore fell. "But I'm watching Kai, and Alec needs to get back before I can go."

"He's not there?" She tried to ignore the happiness in his tone.

"No. He's with Pez."

"Okay. Call me when you're done."

"I will."

"I love you Max."

The words hurt, and healed, made her strong as they tore through her. "Yeah. You too. Talk to you soon." She flipped the phone shut, pushed herself off the wall where she'd been leaning, and crept back inside. Kai was still quiet, a small miracle. Max decided to risk an outburst on a quick peek into the crib.

The little blonde, green eyed baby girl looked up at Max, but she wasn't smiling. Long lines of tears cascaded over her cheeks and tiny fists pounded feebly. She'd kicked free of the blanket. Max moved to tuck it back in, hand brushing over Kai's body, and Max froze. Warm didn't quite cover it. Kai was burning up, and Max felt like her stomach dropped into her knees. She pulled down the collar of Kai's T-shirt. There, perfect alabaster skin was marred by a raised red welt. "Shit," Max breathed. In less than a moment max whipped Kai from her crib and blurred out of the apartment.

Bart. She had to get to the hospital. Kai had to be okay. She had to.

--

Chapter 24


	25. Things Come Together, And Fall Apart

Chapter 25:

A/N: I know I'm taking forever with this, but at least it's coming right?

Disclaimer: I have no ownership, sad, but true.

--

It wasn't that it took Bart a long while to wake up. In fact, she was painfully aware of her surroundings the moment the door cracked open, her blissful, deep sleep evaporating. Really she was just trying to ignore the lingering presence of the X-6 in the doorway, hoping she'd get the hint and leave. Unless it was an emergency... dear lord... how many of those could there be in a week?

"What do you want?" Bart asked, the words muffled from the half pillow in her mouth. She didn't open her eyes. "And damn it Kes, it had better be good." It came out a growl, annoyed, just a little bite. Enough to let the X-6 know she was serious.

"Sir..." Sir, that tickled Bart in no small way. The corner of her mouth quirked upward, but she kept her eyes shut. No way, no how was she getting out of bed unless... "It's Max sir." The younger girl managed to stammer out. At that, Bart's eyes flew open. She was upright in an instant, slamming her feet into her boots, grumbling.

"What the hell did he manage to do now?" She grunted as her right heel slammed into place and she lurched upright.

"He, sir?" Kes queried.

"He. Alec. He." She was in no mood for twenty questions, her mind was already racing to figure out ways to securely hogtie her most difficult patient.

"Umm, actually she has a child. A little girl." Gray eyes narrowed and Bart slipped past Kes into the hallway. The X-6 executed an immediate about face and fell into step behind the medic.

"Third door on the right," Kes informed her. Bart turned on her heel and flew through the doorway, not bothering to stop it from slamming in Kes' face.

Upon Bart's arrival, Max stopped dead from where she had been doing her best to wear a track in the linoleum. A tiny, swaddled bundle was cradled in her arms, close to her chest. The high pitched wail assaulted Bart's ears. She clapped her hands over her hands in reflex. "Holy crap."

"She's burning up Pez, and she won't stop crying and Alec left her with me and I don't know where Bast is and I can't let anything happen to her because Alec would forgive me and she's just a kid and I don't know what's wrong with her but there's a welt on her neck and what the hell could it be that would affect a transgenic kid that...."

"Whoa!" Bart threw her hands into the air, hoping to stop Max's motor mouthed run on sentence. "Whoa!" Max stopped talking, but dark eyes looked to her pleadingly. "Okay," the medic said with as much calm as she could muster, "first things first. You need to start at the beginning... slowly."

Max forced herself to take a slow breath. "Alec asked me to watch Kai a few hours ago. She was upset when he left, crying, and she was a little warm. I was keeping an eye on her," Max said, as if to reassure herself as well as Bart, "and she seemed okay, uncomfortable, but okay. But when I checked on her again a few minutes ago she was quiet, crying and her fever spiked. And I found this," Max gently pulled down on the collar of Kai's shirt, revealing the small red welt.

Brow furrowed, Bart held out her arms for the child. Reluctantly, Max handed Kai over. Rocking Kai gently, Bart carried her over to the nearest exam table. In moments she had shed Kai of her clothing, leaving her in nothing but a diaper, and revealing several more small red welts. Max grimaced and cursed a God neither of them believed in. Always the Blue Lady, but never quite mother of the Messiah.

"Well that's..." Bart pursed her lips, "...vexing." Strange, tiny red bumps, something fluttered in the rear recesses of her mind, but she couldn't pin it down.

"Vexing?" Max asked, indignant. "I bring you an X-series child, sick, covered in unexplained welts, and you give me vexing? I don't want vexing, I want to know what the hell it is!"

Bart's gray eyes travelled sideways. "Do you think this qualifies as helping?" she growled. "I don't know what it is. I don't even know what it could be, because we know jack crap next to nothing about these kids. But... somehow..." she shook her head, thoughts flying a mile a minute behind gunmetal eyes. "I need to draw blood." By all appearances Bart went about her business in her usual calm, unaffected manner, but inwardly she was in a panic. Could this be the Conclave's end game? Start with the youngest, stop the transgenic threat in its tracks? And Max, Sandeman's answer, still much more enigma than solution. Frustrating, all of it.

The small vial filled quickly with Kai's blood, not that the needle had one iota of impact on the wailing child. Strangely, her fever didn't seem particularly high, a fact she could garner with even the quickest pass over the child's forehead, elevated sure, but not to the level she would have expected.

Still looking at Kai, Bart took a step back, only to bump into Max. Bart whirled, hands flying upward, the tiny vial of blood clenched between her thumb and palm in her right hand. "Seriously?" she cried. "You hover now?" Her frustration and total lack of sleep was definitely getting the better of her, but she didn't care. "You know what? Go be helpful, and not here."

Dark eyes blazed as Max's hackles rose. "Where the hell do you get off..."

"Max, not like I need two of you here, or worse yet three, but how bout you go find Alec and Bast. I know you were just trying to get her some help, and you did that, now I need you to go get them. Or hell, just go into the hall and call Alec, but you gotta get out of my hair and let me do my job. It's not a personal thing, but it is a personal space thing, and really, you're driving me a little nuts."

"I can't call him," Max said with a sigh, "actually I already tried. He must still be with Pez. He turns off his phone. Look Bart, I know I'm in the way, I just don't know the rules with this one."

Bart sighed. "Yeah, none of us do. Go get him, come back, and hopefully I'll have some kind of answer."

--

Meanwhile, in the midst of Max's flight to the infirmary, Alec was trying hard to keep his ass from falling asleep on the cement as he went verbal rounds with Pez. Two steps forward, one back, and three sideways, a crazy, listing, transgenic waltz. She wouldn't eat, but she didn't want to die. She didn't shoot at the reporters, but she wouldn't tell him who did. His patience was fast running thin, and he couldn't even pretend it wasn't because Kai was waiting and home for him, waiting with Max.

Now he was at a loss, he'd played his hand and she just stared through it, or spoke circles around his head. "You shouldn't do this Pez, shouldn't give up. You know what it's gonna do to Poe?"

A flash. A spark of life in deep, dead pools of amber. "Poe?" she said, the name catching high in her throat, till she had to choke it out.

"Yeah," he let his hands fall over his knees, like he was bored. "You know, your sister who loves you."

"Love?" she repeated questioningly with a sharp tilt of her chin. "I know it, what it is and what it does. I've loved those things I've lost, the things that hurt me worst. You know it too. First Rachel, then Max." She laughed as she took in his expression, but it was mirthless. "Come on, you and I both know she's hurt you too much for it to be anything other than love. Love builds you up, so it can tear you apart. Make you better, sometimes, maybe. And it has with you, I've seen it, longer than most. Rachel tore away the soldier, Max helped build the man, and Kai will make you... something else. So maybe in the end love is for the good, but don't pretend for a second it doesn't hurt like hell."

Alec's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. This was as much as she'd talked since being put down here, and it was certainly the clearest. Pez stopped then, and Alec waited, and she rocked. "Poe's pregnant," Pez uttered, so quietly even Alec's transgenic ears almost missed it. He stiffened. "She's pregnant, and I can barely even look at her." The tears came, slowly at first, filling the corners of her eyes till they overflowed down her cheeks. Then it was a river, free flowing over the edge of a falls. "Not fair," Pez shook her head, clutching at her belly with both hands. "Parts, pieces of me they took and never set back... till they broke it."

Dread, cold and heavy settled deep in Alec's gut. It couldn't be true. Not even Manticore... He moved then, slowly drawing his feet underneath him, boots scraping the floor. He moved slowly, across the basement and crouched down beside a still rocking Pez, eyes shut tight but never stemming the river flow. Alec cupped her chin in his hands, wiping at her cheeks with his thumbs. "Pez, what happened in the basement after Simon went away?"

Lids flew open, and she fixed him with the most piercing look he'd ever experienced, and it was every bit the Pez he'd met back when X5 722 had first walked into his world for the second time. "You really think Manticore would start a breeding program without making sure we would be viable breeding vessels first?" she asked coldly, bitterly. "And without being sure our offspring would be what they hoped?"

"Three months the first time," she told him, the words coming freer now, this painful past finally brought to light. "And the second..." her voice caught, "the second one cried when they took her away. And then they took the last piece of me that mattered, took it to study, and I will never be Poe. I hate them for it, but part of me hates her too."

And then she broke in his arms, walls crashing, disintegrating. A tidal wave of grief held back for too long for those she'd loved and lost, those she never even knew. Grief for what was taken and a future she could never have. And all the while Alec held her, cheek pressed into the top of her head, humming a song he didn't know.

--

Max kept herself to a jog trot as she headed across TC toward the deep freeze where Pez was being held. Blurring would have gotten her there more quickly, but she worried she might fly past Alec without noticing him. She tried dialing him again, only to snap her phone shut, irritated, a few seconds later. "Come on Alec," turn your phone back on."

Max turned a corner, her stride lengthening. Then she noticed an all to familiar and none too welcome blonde head walking a hundred or so yards in front of her. Much as she didn't like Bast, she couldn't exactly fly past Kai's mother without letting her know what was going on.

"Bast!" Max called out. The blonde X5 paused, but did not stop or turn around. She just gave a quick shake of her head and kept walking. Irritated, Max followed her, quickly closing the gap between them. "Bast, I need to talk to you. It's about Kai." That did it. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly to face the approaching Max.

"What about Kai?" she asked suspiciously.

"She's sick," Max explained. Bast noticeably stiffened. "She's got a fever, and some weird.... bumps, all over her. I ran her over to the infirmary. Bart's running some tests, try to find out what's going on." Max couldn't help but feel bad for her, watching Bast's face drain of color. Had to be hard, hell, she was stressed and it wasn't even her kid.

Bast's tongue flicked out over her lips. "Bart's running tests?" she questioned, nervousness coloring each word. "Why'd you take her there?"

"Kinda figured taking her to the only one of us with any kind of medical knowledge was probably a good idea." Max answered dryly.

"How long ago?"

"Twenty minutes, not long."

"Damn it," Bast breathed. Without a further word to Max she took off, blurring out of sight toward the infirmary. Max shook her head. Oddball, that one. But, she had to admit, it was the first time she'd ever seen any kind of maternal instinct pop up in Bast. Maybe, just maybe, Kai getting sick would help the other X5 realize just how important the little girl was. With a small shake of her head, Max once again headed in Alec's direction.

--

After a few minutes Pez's sobbing subsided. Her shoulders still quaked beneath Alec's hands, but the racking sobs slowed. She pulled back from him then, wiping at a few residual tears on her own. Alec stayed crouched, waiting.

Pez leaned back against the wall, and for the first time in weeks, Alec saw nothing of the manic craze in her eyes. Her entire body slumped, tired, and strangely, relaxed. "Hadn't told anybody that," she admitted. "Please, don't tell Poe."

"I won't," he agreed, and meant it. "I'm so sorry Pez."

"Yeah, me too."

"Still doesn't explain the rifle you know."

"It wasn't me," Pez shook her head. She regarded him with a sideways glance. "Funny, isn't it? How we always end up together in the dark, because of your women?"

Alec stifled a grimace. Back to riddles and sideways talk once more, but at least there wasn't any rocking. "Max didn't see she had much of a choice. You weren't exactly in a state of mind to be reasoned with."

A sad smile passed over her face. "No Alec, not Max."

"Well if not Max then who..." the word died as it passed his lips, as he realized he already knew.

"You know what lies, just on the leeward side of love Alec? Hate. Only one person with enough hate for herself, to hate us all. And especially you." She nodded at him. "Like I said, not wanting to know, is not the same as not knowing."

"Shit." Alec leapt to his feet, and crossed the cell in less time than it took to blink. He banged roughly on the cell door. Swain opened it, gazing at him curiously. "Stay with her," he ordered, "but let her leave if she wants to."

"Yes sir," Swain answered, somewhat bewildered. Then Alec took off at a hard run.

--

It was that feeling of wrong. Bart felt it, and she hated it, especially since she didn't know why. It all seemed familiar, like she'd seen in someplace before. But that didn't make sense. Bart pulled her eye away from the microscope, a surprisingly decent model they'd ransacked from an old hospital storage room.

The virus marched around Kai's blood like a five piece band, making lots of noise and trashing hotel rooms as it went, but it didn't seem particularly rampant. Or even all that unusual for that matter. If this virus did come from White's conclave lackeys, they weren't trying too hard. But something still felt off.

Bart rode from her chair, striding over to a small bookcase set against the East wall of the room. She pulled a medical volume from the collection, reflexively wiping the dust from the cover. She kept these on hand for the X6's to study, anatomy, human disease and the like. She thumbed through the pages, letting her mind relax, hoping something would strike her when she passed it.

And then there it was, staring at her in bold print. Varcilla Zoster. Bart's whole body went numb. It couldn't be. But that would mean...

The door slammed open, rattling the walls. Bart dropped the book and whirled. "Bast, I should have known. How could you?"

"Where is Kai?" the blonde X5 demanded, breathing heavily.

Bart edged closer to her desk, where she kept a 9mm safely stowed in the bottom desk drawer. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to him?"

"Of course I know," she sneered. "That was the whole point." Then she rushed the desk, drawing her gun. The two women grappled, but Bast was bigger, stronger, and with far more experience in hand to hand. The butt of the gun slammed into the base of Bart's skull, and she crumpled to the floor as everything went black.

--

Chapter 26

Amazing what two snow days and unexpected days off from work can do. I wrote!!! Hopefully you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
